


The Science of Breaks

by ReaderExtraordinaire



Series: A Lifetime of Firsts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderExtraordinaire/pseuds/ReaderExtraordinaire
Summary: A 10 year journey into the ups and downs of Alex and Maggie’s relationship. But mostly ups. (This is a sequel, because I miss these two and need some fluff in my life.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not familiar with the first story, Science Fairs and Spring Breaks, I would suggest reading that one before this one. Just to get caught up on people and events. And for those of you already familiar with that story, enjoy. :)

It took a second set of insistent knocking before Maggie’s slightly flushed faced peeked from the door crack. “Hey, what’s up?”

Rose eyed her niece a little suspiciously before putting on a big smile. “Finally. Just wanted to see if you needed any last minute help with anything.” Holding up a small gift she added, “Also, to give you this.”

Maggie smiled as she tenderly accepted the small box, “Aww, thanks auntie. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense, the occasion called for it.” When Maggie didn’t move from the door, her suspicion grew. “Everything okay?”

Maggie’s eyes darted quickly to her side before she answered, “Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess. I mean, weddings, am I right?”

Again, Rose looked at her skeptically. “Can I come in?”

Maggie looked down at the gift in her hand and quickly to her side before responding, “Oh yeah, sorry. Come in.” She opened the door wider as her aunt entered the room.

“Oh bug, you look beautiful.”

Maggie ran her hand down a length of her white dress and looked back up to her aunt with an unsupressable grin. “Thank you.”

“Really. You’re stunning.” Rose leaned forward and gave Maggie a light hug as to not mess anything up. “Now, before I start crying and ruining both of our make-up, open your gift.”

A light chuckle came from Maggie as she started unsticking the tape from one side of the wrapping.

Rose continued talking as she worked, “So you know the whole tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?”

She trailed off as Maggie confusedly held up the box of a Clear Blue pregnancy test. Maggie looked at her quizzically.

With a large grin, Rose motioned to the box, “Well, you remember my wedding…”

Maggie’s eyes went wide as she dropped the box in disgust. “Gah! Is that your-”

Rose let out a laugh as she took a picture with her phone. “No! I just thought it would be funny to see the look on your face.” Reviewing the picture, she added, “And I was right.”

The sound of a stifled laugh came from the slatted closet door, instantly catching Rose’s attention. She gave Maggie a disbelieving look before marching over to the closet. “Margaret Isabella Sawyer, do you have a girl in here?” She jerked open the door to reveal a sheepish looking Alex in her own wedding dress.

Maggie lied, “Um, no?”

Rose looked at Maggie with a face of shock, then back to Alex who casually added, “For the record, that’s not her middle name.” From behind her aunt, Maggie let out a giddy laugh that caused Alex to break out into a wide grin.

With an impatient huff, Rose reached into the closet and grabbed Alex by the ear. “Really? With everything that you guys have gone through this year, you really want to tempt fate like this?”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh as she tried to keep up with Rose who hastily guided her to the exit by her lobe. But before she could be escorted out of it, the door swung open to reveal a harried looking Kara. “Hey, has anyone seen ALEX!”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh at the scene, much to the annoyance of Kara who looked between the two of them with flushed cheeks of fury. “Really, Alex? You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Rose released her grip when Kara took Alex’s arm as she continued her scolding. “Do we really want to tempt fate at this point?”

Rose’s eyes went wide as she gestured toward Kara. “That’s what I said!”

Unable to wipe the happy smile from her face, Alex apologized. “Sorry, Kara. Won’t happen again.”

Kara looked at her stone faced without a response. Alex tried to downplay her smile as she turned to Maggie. “I think she’s mad at me.”

Trying to hide her own wide smile, Maggie nodded. “Yeah, you should go. See you out there?”

“Eh, maybe. I have to check my calendar.” Alex smiled and instinctively leaned forward for a kiss, only to be thwarted by Kara’s clipboard.

“Hey, keep it in your dress and save it for the ceremony.”

Maggie laughed again as Alex blew a quick kiss while being led out by Kara. Rose gave Maggie a stern look as she closed the door. “Honestly, you two.” Maggie gave her aunt a small shrug in response and picked up her aunt’s gift from the floor. Opening the flap, she slid out a small blue jewel attached to a silver chain.

With a tender smile, Rose explained, “It used to be part of an earring set that nonna Marie left me. It wasn’t really my style, but realized that it would look perfect as a necklace.” Rose took it from Maggie and started to drape it around her neck. “The fact that I lost one side had _nothing_ to do with that decision.” Maggie laughed as Rose secured the clasp.

“Thank you,” Maggie said as she turned to the mirror to admire the small trinket. She let out a small sigh of nervousness mixed with relief. To think, that only a year ago, she thought that she was the unluckiest person in the world. And now, today, as she stood in her wedding dress, she couldn’t help but think of how wrong she was.

 

The smile never left Alex’s face the entire walk down to her own staging room even as Kara launched into her rant about how she was not going to let her laborious planning be destroyed by anything. Least of all, silly superstitions. Alex wasn’t worried though, because even if it didn’t seem like it at times, fate was always in their corner. After 10 years, fate became their friend. Their champion. Even through one of the worst years of their life.


	2. The First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, where did we leave off after that last epilogue?  
> Ah yes, college. Freshman year.
> 
> :)

Maggie’s voice shuffled from her throat drowsily, “Why are you staring at me, creeper?”

“Just enjoying the view.”

“Yeah? Like what you see?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Alex leaned forward and planted a kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie kissed her back with a sleepy smile before replying, “Let’s continue this in 10 more minutes, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex agreed as Maggie nestled closer.

Two minutes later, Maggie spoke up again. “You’re still staring.”

Alex let out a light chuckle, “Sorry. I just… “

Maggie pulled away to look at Alex with heavy, adoring eyes.

Alex continued, “I just can’t believe that I get to wake up next to you like this.”

“Like what? Naked? Because that’s my favorite part.” Maggie moved her body flush against Alex’s to prove her point.

Alex raised her eyebrows and smirked as she ran her hand along the warm skin of Maggie’s back. “Well, obviously.”

Maggie huffed out a laugh and kissed the gentle curve on Alex’s neck before speaking again, “I think it’s safe to say that our first date was very successful.”

“Without a doubt. The best first date in the history of first dates.” Alex lifted her neck as Maggie continued her kissing.

In between her pecks, Maggie tried to get a question out, “Today. Plans?”

Even though it wasn’t a full sentence, Alex understood what Maggie was asking. With a sigh she answered, “We need to go buy our books.”

“Time?”

Alex’s verbal concentration was already starting to wane as Maggie added a strategic leg slide along with tongue flicked kisses. “10 opens store.”

Maggie quickly rolled Alex on her back and sandwiched her to the bed as she reached for her phone. She glanced at the screen quickly before dropping it back on the stand. “Plenty of time for a second date.”

Alex laughed at Maggie’s eagerness that could only be rivaled by her own.

 

Alex was sitting at her desk when the door flew open and Maggie waltzed in already in mid sentence, “...what that annoying guy in my English class did today.” She dropped her bag with a thud by her desk and walked over to give Alex a quick kiss on her temple. “Hey there. Already studying I see.”

Alex briefly glanced up and gave a small smile. “Hey. Um, yeah.”

Maggie continued her conversation as she walked to the small kitchenette and started rummaging around. “So on the walk back over here, I got the sudden craving for banana bread. We have the ingredients, a blender, and no oven. BUT, I think I can make something work with the microwave.” She closed the small fridge door with with a kick, causing Alex to twitch slightly at the noise.

“What do you think? You’re the scientist. Good idea or disaster waiting to happen?” Maggie asked as she stood there with ingredients in hand.

Alex rubbed her neck before responding. “Oh, um. I don’t know. Cooking isn’t my strong suit.”

Noticing Alex’s subdued responses, Maggie asked, “Everything okay?”

Alex started gathering her books, “Yeah. Just thinking about my assignment.” When Maggie looked pointedly at her packing, Alex continued, “I need to go to the library for a few, but I’ll be back. Save me some banana bread, yeah?”

Maggie quickly put her ingredients back in the fridge and hopped over to her bag. “Why don’t I go with you? I need to check out a book for psych class anyway. I was going to go tomorrow, but I wouldn’t mind a walk.”

“No, it’s not- it’s really- you don’t have to,” Alex stuttered out, “just tell me the title, I’ll get it for you.”

Maggie looked at her confused. “It’s really okay, Alex. I don’t mind hanging out with you until you’re done.”

“But I do.” The statement came out a little more clipped than Alex intended it to be. She closed her eyes as she tried to re-word her thinking.

“What?” Maggie asked, while blinking in surprise.

“Nothing. No. I didn’t mean for it to sound that way.”

“You don’t want to hang out with me?”

“No it’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“It’s just- you… sometimes you… sometimes, it’s just a bit much.”

Maggie dropped her bag and took a step back.

Alex tried to correct herself. “No, you’re not too much. It’s just that sometimes _this_ is too much.”

“This. You and me?”

“No, not us. Just you.” Alex knew she was putting her foot in her mouth, but couldn’t stop. “Not you, the situation.”

“The situation. Us living together?”

“No. I like us living together. I just need time away from yo-” Alex stopped herself. “I can’t explain, let me just… we’ll talk when I get back.”

“I’d like to talk now, if you don’t mind.”

“Maggie…”

“Alex, tell me.”

“Not now, I have to go.” With that, Alex slipped out and left.

Maggie stared at the door as she felt her heart starting to race. She started her breathing exercises before picking up her phone. Her instinct was to call her aunt but right before she hit the call button, she stopped, having remembered that Rose was on a date that night. She exited the call menu and quickly scrolled her contacts. Her finger hesitated slightly before tapping the call icon. It only took 2 rings before she heard a greeting, and in as calm a voice as she could muster, she spoke, “Hi, Eliza. It’s Maggie.”

“Well hi, dear, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Um, well, no. Um... “ Maggie’s calm voice started to waiver as she sucked in a breath.

“What’s wrong dear? Are you okay? Is Alex okay?”

“Alex is fine. But… I’m sorry to call, but I didn’t know who to talk to and-”

Eliza cut her off. “Tell me what happened.”

“It’s only been a month, and Alex… Alex is… I don’t know. Sick of me? Tired of me? I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Why do you think she’s tired of you?”

“I came back from class and she immediately started packing her things to go to the library. So I said I’d go with her and she started making excuses for me to stay and started acting weird and telling me I’m too much and when I wanted to talk about it, she walked out.”

“I think I know what’s going on.”

“You do?”

“How long did you live with your aunt?”

“Three years.”

“And how big was that apartment?”

“Not very big.”

“Was there much privacy?”

“No.”

“When you needed space, what did you do?”

“During the day, I’d go to the park. But at night, I was stuck. So we just got used to it.”

“Right. Now see, Alex grew up with her own room and a fair amount of independence. When she wanted privacy, all she had to do was shut the door or go to the beach or find a quieter part of the house to hide in.”

Maggie stopped her pacing. “Oh. I see now.”

“As for Alex’s studying habits, she usually preferred silence, free from distractions.”

“And I’m the opposite. I need music or the tv on. Some kind of noise.”

“Yes. Now, being married for 18 years had taught me a thing or two about arguments. The first thing you need to do is think of a compromise to your different studying styles. Once you figure that out, then the talking can begin. For Alex’s dad and I, it always started with an apology, then laying out our feelings, and finally, the compromise.”

“That makes sense.”

“Now, Alex has never been good at sharing her feelings. Granted, she’s gotten a lot better since you came along, but it’s still a journey for her. Also, this relationship and living together is still new for the both of you. And there are going to be some bumps, but you guys will get through it as long as you communicate.”

“Thank you, Eliza. Again, I’m sorry to bother you with this and interrupt your night.”

“You never have to apologize for asking for help, Maggie. Okay? When I said to call if you ever need anything, I meant it.”

After thanking her one more time and saying goodbye, Maggie hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She sat there, contemplating in silence before a thought hit her. Quickly, she grabbed her wallet and keys before bolting out the door.

 

Alex didn’t make it to the library. She got halfway before sitting down on a bench and immediately breaking into tears. She didn’t know why she couldn’t tell Maggie the truth. Part of her rationalized that it was a fear of saying the wrong words and making Maggie feel bad. But now she knew her mistake was not saying anything and making the situation a hundred times worse.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and took a few deep breaths, trying to get her small sobs under control before pulling out her phone. Her mom answered immediately, “Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?”

Alex’s eyes immediately started tearing up again as she spoke, “Something happened and it’s my fault.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Alex recapped the events as Eliza quietly listened, knowing the situation, but patiently hearing the other side. When Alex was done, Eliza offered up the same advice she had for Maggie. The ease and quickness of her replies coming smoother in the second go around. “… I know how you can be stubborn sometimes, so please be open to compromises, okay?”

“Okay.”

“This is big for you and things are going to be hard at first, but everything will be fine as long as you communicate.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Anytime, sweetie.”

Alex stuffed her phone into her pocket and immediately started heading back to the dorm. As soon as she opened the door she called out, “Maggie, I’m so sor-,” her sentence was cut short by the darkened, empty room. A hopeful question escaped her lips, “Maggie?”

When nothing but silence continued to greet her, Alex slowly sat down on the bed. She could feel the tears forming again as she tried to think of what to do next. _Call Maggie? Call mom back? Wait for Maggie. Look for Maggie. Maggie._

Just then, the door opened as Maggie walked in and felt the wall for the light switch.

As the lights came on, Alex couldn’t help but let out a relieved cry, “Maggie!”

“Holy hell!” Maggie gasped as she dropped the bag in her hand. “Alex? What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

Alex quickly walked over, “I’m so sorry. I walked out of here without explaining my feelings because I’m not used to sharing a room and can be stubborn and-”

Maggie quickly added her own apology, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that you needed space and quiet to function and do your thing. And here I was, just barging around like hyper raccoon in a trash bin.”

Alex let out a short chuckle as she pulled Maggie into a hug. “I’m so sorry. Next time I need some quiet or something is bothering me, I’ll let you know instead of holding it in. I love you and always want you around, I guess I just need some time to adjust.”

“I love you too and want nothing more than to be with you all the time. You won’t offend me if you need some alone time. Just talk to me, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex leaned her head into Maggie’s as she let out a deep sigh. “I got scared when you weren’t here. For a second I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I’m sorry, I should have left a note, but I was in a hurry.”

“Why?”

Maggie pulled away and picked up the bag she had dropped on the floor. “I only had 10 minutes before the bookstore closed and had to run there to get this.” Maggie held up a maroon beanie emblazoned with a gryffindor.

Alex looked confused as she took the hat and Maggie explained. “It’s reversible. Maroon on one side, gold on the other. I figure we can use it as a non-verbal system.”

Alex turned the beanie inside out to reveal a Harry Potter logo on a yellow backdrop.

Maggie continued, “See, when you or I don’t want to be disturbed, then we wear the red side, so that way the other knows to give some space and keep the disturbances down. The yellow side means we’re busy, but we don’t mind a small distraction, like a hug or kiss or some light music.”

Experimentally flipping the beanie inside and out, Alex looked up to Maggie with an adoring smile. “It’s perfect.”

Maggie smiled and started reciting the advice Eliza gave her, “This is new for the both of us and there’s going to be some bumps-”

Alex smiled and finished the sentence for her, “-but we’ll get through it as long as we communicate.”

They grinned knowingly. “I see you talked to your mom?”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah. I hate when she’s right.”

“Smart lady, that one.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Alex fidgeted with that hat a little more before asking, “So was that our first disagreement?”

Maggie gave her a rueful smile. “I think it was.”

“That was horrible. Let’s never do it again.”

“Agreed.” Maggie said while nodding. Then a smile lit up her face. “Does this mean we get to have make up sex now?”

“Which side of this beanie means ‘hell yes’?”

 

 

Kara woke up with a pillow on her head and a fork in her hand. She lifted her head groggily and glanced around for her phone. The small illuminated numbers of its screen shone from her nightstand. “One-thirty in the morning?”

She grabbed the phone and rolled onto her back. Brushing a few strands of hair away she muttered to herself, “Now THAT is what you call a turkey coma.” She aimlessly started scrolling on her phone as she tried to gather her bearings. While reading her friends posts and answering a few comments, she heard a small moan come from the shared wall with Alex’s room. Instantly, she stopped and looked towards the noise. _Was that Alex?_ Again, Alex’s voice rang from the adjacent room, “Oh god, Maggie.”

Kara’s face screwed into a look of disgust. “Ew, no no.” Kara dropped her phone to her chest and curled her pillow around her head. Unfortunately, the improvised earmuffs was no use against Maggie’s response, “Like that? Thought I’d try something new.”

“Babe, you’re amazing.

Kara shook her head again and picked up her phone, all the while trying to hum loud enough to overpower the voices. “Uh uh, nope. No. I’m too young to hear this. Nope. Alex why are you doing this to me,” she sang as she typed a text to her sister:

Alex, for the love of god I lost my headphones so either throw yours in the hall for me or play the silent game with Maggie.  
I beg of you.  
Please.  
I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!

  
Kara waited for a reply as the noise next door went from total silence to raucous laughter. A message dinged on Kara’s phone:

Maggie made some brownies that are the best thing I’ve ever tasted.  
We are both fully clothed and decent. You’re more than welcome to join us.

  
Kara re-read the message. Replayed the listened conversation in her head and blushed as she got out of bed and walked to Alex’s room. She gave a quick knock before pushing the door open to see Alex and Maggie sitting on the bed with a tray of fresh brownies between them. Kara gave a sheepish smile as she entered the room.

Alex grinned at her sister. “Would your innocent, traumatized soul like to try some chocolate coconut brownies with brûléed sugar?”

Kara immediately jumped on the the bed next to Alex and scooped out a slice for herself. “I’ve never heard of such a thing.” She took a bite and immediately melted into an expression of dreamy delight. “Oh my god, Maggie.”

Alex and Maggie giggled. They all ate in comfortable silence for a while before Kara spoke up, “So, Maggie, what’d you think of your first Danvers’ Thanksgiving?”

“I thought I was good at cooking, but your mom is amazing. The glazed carrots, those green beans, that pecan pie! Vegan friendly and delicious.”

Alex’s grateful look that she wore all day made another appearance as she remembered how her mother fretted over every detail to make sure Maggie felt included.

With a mouth full of brownie, Kara spoke again, “And thank you for introducing me to that Tofurky. It wasn’t as gross as Alex made it sound.”

“This coming from the girl who thinks kombucha and black licorice have their good qualities.”

Kara scrunched her face at her sister, unable to reply after shoving the rest her brownie into her mouth and grabbing another.

Maggie smiled. “So I take it I should save this recipe?”

Kara took another bite and nodded seriously.

Maggie continued, “I’ve been working on this recipe for a while and had a chance a lot lately to play with it because nothing beats a fresh pan of brownies after sex.”

Kara stopped chewing and looked between the two girls who were both trying their best not to laugh. Dropping her current brownie onto Alex’s lap, Kara picked up the pan and stood. She addressed Maggie while motioning her head toward Alex,

“You know, you used to be a lot nicer before you started hanging out with this delinquent.”

Alex threw a pillow that Kara easily dodged as she shoved another bite into her smiling mouth.

Laughing, Maggie called out, “I’m sorry. Please bring the food back.”

Already halfway out the door, Kara yelled back, “No. This is meanie tax.”

Alex laughed along with Maggie as the door latched shut. With a sigh, Maggie turned to Alex. “Well, there goes our sex brownies. Now what?”

“You could always make more.”

“But that would mean…”

“Well, she obviously didn’t hear us the first time.”

 

 

“A computer!? Are you serious!?” Maggie exclaimed as she unwrapped her gift from Rose.

Rose smiled big with shared excitement. “Like it?”

Maggie tossed the laptop box on the bed beside her and leaped off to tackle Rose on her bed. “Thank you! I love it so much!”

“You’re welcome. I’m making so much bank now that this was like pocket change.”

“Seriously? Then why didn’t you buy me a car?”

“I lied, I stole that computer. I’m broke and this room was rented with a fake identity.”

Maggie laughed as she sat back on her bed to open the box and free her new laptop. Rose smiled as a knock interrupted their moment. “Room service,” the voice called out from the door.

“Perfect timing.” Rose said as waiter set the tray down on the stand. She tipped him and offered a candy cane. “Thank you and Merry Christmas.” Rather than stay in a small dorm with no tv or room service, Rose had opted to use her new job perks and got them a nice room overlooking the city.

Maggie jumped up and grabbed her hot chocolate, giving the top a blow before taking a sip. “I know this is California and there’s people walking around outside in shorts and tank tops right now, but we can’t mess with tradition.”

Rose picked up her own mug and held it up, “Cheers to that.”

Maggie took another sip before setting it down on the nightstand. Rose did the same while reaching for the remote. “Okay, ready for the movie?”

Texting on her phone, Maggie held up a finger. “Hang on. I told Alex I’d FaceTime her first so we can open each other’s gifts together.”

“Ugh, you guys are too cute.”

“I also can’t wait to show her my new laptop.” Maggie bounced her leg as she waited for Alex’s confirmation text, but instead got a call. “Hello?”

“Hey Maggie, I’m sorry. But we’re going to have to postpone the gifts.”

“What? Why?”

“Mike’s gone.”

“What!? Kara’s Mike?”

“Not dead or anything, just so you know. See, Mike and his parents went to Europe for Christmas on what he thought was a vacation. But turns out, they were taking him to a super strict boarding school. So now he’s stuck there with no way to get back.”

“What? That’s insane. How did Kara find out?”

Concerned at the expression on Maggie’s face, Rose sat down beside her as she continued listening.

“Somehow he got access to a computer and sent Kara a quick email. So all morning my mom and I have been comforting Kara and also stopping her from booking a ticket to Europe to rescue him.”

“Oh, that sucks. Poor Kara.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I should get back.”

“No, yeah. I understand.”

“Oh, I also don’t know how long this is going to last, so I probably won’t be back in time to hang out with you guys before Rose goes back. Give her a hug for me, okay?”

“Of course. And give one to Kara for me?”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Maggie hung up the phone and looked at Rose. “And I thought my parents were messed up.”

 

 

Alex rushed into the room with a bounce in her step. “Look what came today.” She handed Maggie an envelope and sat down to open hers. Happily, she read her card, “Daughter dear, far or near, I love you lots and you are always in my thoughts. Happy Valentine’s Day. Love, Mom.”

Maggie gave her a patient look. “Cheesiness definitely runs in the family.”

Alex ignored her. “Okay, your turn, read yours.”

Opening the card and clearing her throat theatrically, Maggie started reading, “You are a special soul, unbroken and always whole, as unique as a four leaf clover, you have won this family over. Happy Valentine’s Day. Love, Eliza.” She looked at Alex. “Aw, that wasn’t cheesy at all.” Alex had a large grin on her face that Maggie couldn’t help but notice. “What?”

“I don’t know, I’m just so excited. It’s our first Valentine’s Day together and I wanted to do all the happy couple things.”

Maggie pointed to the picnic basket. “Is that why you’ve been planning this fancy outing to the pond and won’t let me look in the fridge?”

“Yes. Because ma chérie, tu es mon cœur.”

“What’s this now?”

“This is six years of French finally being put to use.”

Not taking her eyes off of Alex, Maggie navigated herself to sit next to her. “Say something else.”

“Let’s see.” Alex bit her lip then smiled at Maggie. “Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.”

Mesmerized, Maggie replied, “I have no idea what you said, but damn if it isn’t the sexiest thing I have ever heard.”

Alex smirked. “Vraiment?”

“Oui.”

“Oh, who’s the sexy one now?”

Maggie leaned closer. “Still you. You win every time.”

“We’ll call it a tie.” Alex said as she met Maggie for a kiss.

Simultaneously, their phones beeped. Maggie pulled away, “Uh oh, that’s the school alert sound.” Alex reached for her phone and read the message quietly. She started laughing and switched to reading the message out loud, “Due to multiple reports of injuries resulting from an aggressive swan, the pond area is closed until further notice. The Department of Fish and Wildlife has been contacted to safely relocate the bird. Until then, thank you for your patience.”

Maggie laughed. “Well, there goes our picnic plans.”

Undeterred, Alex looked around the room, “I think a picnic here would be better anyway. No bugs, bathrooms are right there, and now I don’t have to worry about your tiramisu melting.”

“My what now?” Maggie lit up.

Alex closed her eyes. “Shoot, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“You said tiramisu. Go back to the tiramisu part.”

Alex walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a small pastry box. “I bought you a vegan tiramisu.”

“I love you.” Maggie said as she walked over and hugged the box. “This is the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

“Are you talking to me or the box?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

Alex laughed and put the pastry back in the fridge against Maggie’s protests and sadly commented, “I was hoping we could lay out on a blanket, feeding each other and just overall be that annoying couple making out on the grass.”

“That sounded amazing. We can still hang out at the city park if want to make out.”

“Yeah, but now, I kind of want to do more than just make out.”

“Oh?”

Alex bounced her eyebrows and smiled. “ ‘Oh’, is right.”

“So after we finish eating…”

“I am going to lead you to the bed, lay you down,” Alex got close, “and then we’re going to watch _Shrek_ because that’s how we roll on Valentine’s day.”

Maggie threw her head back and laughed. “Sounds perfect.”

 

 

Alex was sitting at her desk reading her textbook when Maggie rushed into the room. “Oh my God, it’s fucking huge!”

“What’s huge?”

“The swan.”

“Well, yeah, it’s a swan.” Maggie moved her hands in an a gesture of disbelief. Alex sat up straighter. “Wait, have you never seen a swan?”

Maggie shook her head.

“How big did you think they were?”

Making a small box with her hands, Maggie replied, “I don’t know, like the size of a duck.”

“Oh. Guess that was a surprise.”

“It’s tall enough to ride rollercoasters.”

Alex laughed.

“If I put it in a wig and a trenchcoat, people would mistake it for a creepy student.”

Again, Alex laughed. “Why else do you think the school sent out all those safety texts last month?”

“I don’t know, to keep us from putting a saddle on that thing and riding it like the enormous, feathered horse that it is?”

Feeling in a giddy mood, Alex teased her. “Well, of course they look humongous to you, you’re no bigger than my stack of books there.”

Maggie grabbed a pillow and threw it at Alex as she laughed. Biting her lip, Maggie started walking toward Alex with a playful glower.

Alex got out of her chair, ready to run. “You’re so small that a shot glass counts as a keg for you.” Alex jumped on the bed as Maggie got closer. “You’re so small and cute that you thought Build-A-Bear was a costume shop just for you.”

Maggie had to laugh at that one, but instantly tried to wipe the smile off of her face as she prepared to leap after Alex.

“You’re so small and cute and tiny that my passenger’s seat is actually a child’s car seat but you haven’t noticed yet.”

Maggie leapt forward to tackle Alex’s legs. Alex jumped off the bed and ran around to meet Maggie as she stood. Scooping Maggie up, Alex tossed her on the bed and followed. Maggie let out a playful scream and was giggling as Alex straddled her waist. “You’re so tiny that I can do that to you and your wee little arms can’t stop me.”

“Maybe, but they can do this.” Maggie shot her arms out and started tickling Alex.

“Truce! Truce!” Alex laughed out as she fell to the bed.

Maggie moved on top of her and continued her tickling. “No. Because I know once I stop, you’re going to feed me to the swan.”

Briefly leaving herself unguarded, Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie into a hug, pinning her arms to her sides and rolling her to the bed.

“No! I was winning.”

Alex started planting kisses all over Maggie’s face.

Laughing, Maggie gasped out, “Okay, truce! Truce.”

Alex stopped, but didn’t move away.

Maggie tried to blow a strand of hair away from her face until Alex released an arm and helped her out. “We should do this tomorrow.”

“What, tickle fights and trash talking?”

“No.” Alex chuckled. “Just stay in bed all day.”

“Like, literally?”

“Yes. Eat our meals, watch our movies, do our homework.”

“Exceptions for restroom breaks?”

“And to get food.”

Maggie pretended to seriously contemplate the idea. “That sounds…” she looked at Alex lovingly, “like the perfect way to spend our anniversary.”

“Say that again.”

“ _Our_ anniversary.”

Alex sighed and snuggled her head closer. “The first of many.”  
   

 

Alex used to hate waking up early. It was a well known fact that she was not a morning person. But that was then, now she cherished the early mornings like a precious gift. She loved that the first thing she noticed was the warmth beside her. Her body already developed a habit of next searching for where the contact was. Because even in sleep, her and Maggie were connected.

Her favorite mornings were when she found Maggie’s lips touching her. As if somehow during the night, Maggie woke up to kiss her skin only to fall back asleep mid act. And that was the case this morning when Alex looked over to find Maggie asleep with lips pressed to her shoulder in a slight part.

Alex wanted to lean over and kiss her forehead, but Maggie always looked so peaceful in rest that she dared not move.

“Creeper.” Maggie croaked out.

Alex let out a small huffed laugh. “How do you do that?”

Maggie finished kissing Alex’s shoulder before responding. “Do what?”

“Know that I’m awake?”

The smile appeared before Maggie’s eyes opened. “You sigh.”

“What?”

“When you stare at me you take a deep breath and let out a small sigh.”

Alex stayed quiet as she re-played her actions in her head.

Maggie kissed her contemplative smile. “Every time. And it’s adorable. ”

“Well, can you blame me?”

“I’m going to miss that sigh this summer.” Maggie said forlornly as she dropped her head to Alex’s chest.

“And I’m going to miss sighing for you.”

“Come with me. It’s not too late to pack you into my bag.”

“Okay. I don’t think my clone is up yet, but I’ll just leave her a note and my class schedule. She’ll figure it out.”

Maggie laughed as she pulled Alex closer. “Ugh, why do you have to be such an ambitious nerd?”

“Stay. Be a nerd with me.”

The remorse was audible in Maggie’s sigh. “You know if my scholarship covered it, I would in a heartbeat.” Teasingly she added, “Even if it meant ruining my cool kid reputation.”

“Cool kid? Are we talking about the straight A, crying at the YouTube video we were watching last night person who is currently wearing unicorn boxers? That cool kid?”

“One, straight A’s are all the rage right now. Two, you were crying right along with me. And three, how dare you insult my unicorns.”

Alex lifted the blanket and looked at Maggie’s sleep attire. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Those unicorns are totally badass.”

Maggie laughed as she stretched then re-positioned herself on Alex. “Honestly, I think I would prefer school than spending the summer helping Rose look for a new place. I love my aunt, but she is the pickiest person I know. Then there’s the packing and the moving, then unpacking and rearranging.” Maggie flopped her head back on the pillow in fake exhaustion. “Ugh, this summer is going to suck.”

Alex leaned over and patted Maggie’s stomach in sympathy. “I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better, it’s going to suck for me too, not having you here.”

“I’m going to be gone from you for a quarter of the year.”

“Two-thousand sixty-four minutes.”

“Eighty-six days.”

“Three months.”

“And then I come back.”

“To me.”

Maggie smiled. “To you.”


	3. Revenge of the Octopus

Alex nervously paced in front of the arrivals board as she mindlessly fidgeted with the balloon string, stopping every so often to untangle her mess. As she was pulling the last loop of her latest tangle from her constricted finger, she felt another deeper, familiar pull. Looking up, her gaze traveled instinctively to the right spot. And there, among the throng, stood Maggie, staring right back at her. In a swift moment of calm, the nervousness left Alex’s body with a sigh.

 

It was the balloon that caught Maggie’s attention. A simple, small, red, heart shaped thing that was erratically bobbing above the crowd. She knew, before seeing its owner, that below that empty heart resided her own full and live one. Spotting Alex’s face, she knew that she correct and more importantly, that she was finally home. When Alex looked up at her, she saw her chest rise and fall with a gentle shift, and across the concourse Maggie could swear she heard that sigh.

 

On instinct they ran toward each other. Manners aside and balloon forgotten, they quickly made a path through the crowd. Grabbing each other’s faces, they kissed deep and hard, a long yearning finally satiated. When they pulled apart it was with goosebumps on their arms and smiles on their faces. Maggie was first to speak, “Hey.”

Alex matched her breathless tone, “Hey.” Quickly, her eyebrows jumped then furrowed as she looked up, “Oh no, your balloon.”

Maggie followed her gaze as they watched the little heart dance next to an air vent in the rafters. She let out a small laugh, “That’s okay, I know how it feels.”

A chuckle came from Alex as she looked back to Maggie. She sighed one more time and shifted her hand to tuck a strand of hair. “Come on, let’s go get your bag and get out of here.”

They were halfway back to the campus when Maggie started taking her jacket off. “Oh god, I forgot how hot it gets out here. I certainly didn’t miss this.” She looked over to the hoodie clad Alex in the driver seat. “Alex, it’s like 90 degrees out, aren’t you hot?”

“No. Did you forget that I grew up here? This is nothing.” Alex gave her a quick grin before returning her eyes to the road.

“Are you sure? Because those small sweat beads on your forehead say otherwise.”

Alex quickly swiped at her temple and turned the air conditioner a few notches higher. “Here you go. Now quit complaining and tell me how many times you had to help Rose rearrange the furniture this morning.” 

Maggie laughed, happy to be back, heat wave and all.

 

As soon as the luggage was wheeled into their room, Maggie grabbed Alex to her and used their bodies to close the door. Their lips moved eagerly together and hands traveled haphazardly, not knowing where to begin exploring first. When Maggie started tugging at Alex’s hoodie, she was unceremoniously stopped with hands on top of her own. Maggie pulled away and looked questioningly at Alex who only responded, “Um, not yet.”

Before Maggie could ask what that meant, Alex leaned forward and continued kissing her while walking her toward the bed. She let Alex pull off her shirt and plant kisses randomly across her chest. But when Maggie reached for Alex’s sweater, she was again stopped. This time, Maggie sat up and asked, “Everything okay?”

Alex sat up as well. “Yeah. Just… can’t I focus on you? I missed you and want to welcome you back.”

Noticing how Alex wasn’t quite making eye contact with her, she implored further, “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She finally looked at Maggie’s understanding eyes and took a deep breath before confessing, “I got fat.”

A small laugh escaped Maggie. “What?”

Sitting fully upright, Alex nervously tucked her own hair behind her ear as the words started spilling out of her, “I was so busy with classes and you weren’t here to cook, so I ended up ordering a lot of take-out and all my classes were lecture classes so I didn’t have to dress up and wore a lot of sweats and I had insomnia and I was stress eating and turns out the freshman 15 is real and…” Alex trailed off as she took a breath and self-consciously hugged her stomach. “And I didn’t realize it until this morning when I went to put on my nice pants to pick you up and they didn’t fit and it was too late to do anything about it and I didn’t want you to see me naked because of it.”

Maggie could see the embarrassment in Alex’s face and immediately scooted closer to reassure her. “Oh, babe. That’s nothing to be ashamed about. You know I don’t care about that stuff. You’ll always be gorgeous to me no matter what.”

“I know, but now that I’m aware of it, I can’t stop thinking about it. And I don’t know why it’s bugging me so much, but it is.” Alex glanced at Maggie, then to the bed. “Is it okay if we hold off on this? At least until I feel comfortable with myself?”

Maggie used her hands to tilt Alex’s face to hers, making sure she saw her eyes. “I survived over the summer. If I have to wait a few more weeks, or months, heck, even years until you’re comfortable again, so be it.”

“Really?”

“I’m not going to lie, I was _really_ looking forward to this. But as long as I still get to wake up next to you. To talk to you. To bury my face into your neck after a shower, I’ll be fine.” Maggie paused and thought for a second. “Is that okay? Are cuddles still on the table?”

Alex had a smile of relief as she happily nodded.

Maggie returned the smile as she put her shirt back on and motioned an invitation on the bed. Alex followed and blushed at the thoughtful way Maggie kept her arms higher as to not cause her self-conscious anxiety to rise again.

“So how much take-out are we talking here?”

Alex let out a laugh. “Kara would have been impressed.”

“What? Wow.”

“Yeah. I took your cooking for granted, that’s for sure.”

“So would you be up for joining me for yoga? It’s a good work out.”

Alex groaned. “Ugh. In the morning? Before sun up? On purpose?”

Maggie laughed. “If you don’t like it, we’ll find something else. Maybe an afternoon axe throwing class. Or evening swan escape cardio.”

“Morning penny diving at the fountain. I bet that’s a good work out.”

“Brunch hour coffee cart racing.”

“Late afternoon power heckling sessions.”

“Dusk dog dashing.”

“Midnight star chasing.”

They both broke into a fit of giggles before Alex hugged Maggie tighter. “Thanks, Maggie.”

“Anytime, Alex.”

 

Alex casually tossed a rolled up mat toward the closet as she flopped down on the bed with a big yawn. Maggie laughed and walked to the coffee maker. “So was yoga as awful as you thought it would be?”

“Yes. Please never make me do that again.”

Maggie quirked her eyebrow quizzically. “You’re the one who tagged along with me of your own free will.”

“Well, when the food delivery drivers started stopping by to check on me, I got motivated.”

Maggie let out a small chuckle as she pulled out her phone and opened up a bookmarked page of school sponsored activities. “Okay. So scratching yoga off the list. What about pilates?”

“Nope, that just a fancy word for advanced yoga.”

“Okay. What about spin cycle?”

“Not in this universe.”

“How about beginner’s self-defense?”

“I’m listening.”

Maggie walked up to the printout of Alex schedule. There’s 2 classes a week right in your free spot. Ooh! I can join you for the Thursday ones.”

Alex sat up with closed eyes. “Well, I should catch up on my sleep by that point, so I’m game.”

 

Maggie jogged up to Alex who was staring intently in the distance. “Hey, watcha looking at?”

Alex squinted a little before responding, “I think it’s another ‘Swan is Gone Pond Party’.”

“Another one? They do realize it’s coming back, right? Just like the last 3 times they took it away.”

“I heard that they relocated it far, far upstate this time. So if it does return, heck, it’s earned a stay.”

“Maybe they can give it a school i.d. and make it official.”

“Swan E. McMeanerson,” Alex offered.

Maggie laughed and hooked her arm with Alex’s. “Atrabilious McSwan the third.”

“Ooh, that’s a good one.” They continued proposing names as they walked to the self-defense class.

They arrived just in time to hear the instructor go over what he was going to be covering. “So today, I will be showing you low tackles, holds and how to get out of them. After we’ve done that for a while, I will have you all pair off and practice both positions with a partner. Okay? Everybody line up and let’s warm up with some stretches.”

Maggie grinned at Alex. “Stretches? I thought you hated yoga?”

Alex grinned back. “What you do is not yoga, it’s pre-morning torture.”

“Speaking of torture, how’re your arms feeling?”

Giving a few swings back and forth, Alex observed, “Better. Not as sore as yesterday.”

“I was kinda hoping you guys would be hitting and punching again. That sounded like fun.”

“It was. I think I may have liked it a little too much though.”

The instructor interrupted the conversation, “Okay, now that we’re all limber, let’s begin.”

For the first 20 minutes of class, they went through the motions slowly, learning how to plant their feet for a quick take down. And on the counter attack, learning how to subdue their attacker and apply a demobilizing hold.

After a short water break, they were to pick a partner to practice with. Maggie capped her bottle and turned to Alex. “So what do you say, roomie? Partners?”

Alex smirked. “I don’t know, that douchey guy in the corner has been giving me _the look_. So I kind of want to humiliate him on 2 fronts.”

Maggie playfully punched Alex’s arm.

“Ow. Okay, fine, I guess I’ll partner up with you.”

When the instructor was satisfied with their slow practices, he announced, “Okay. Form is looking good. Now, tacklers, I want you to go full force, and receivers, remember to fall with palms out and slap the mat.”

Alex got into her attack position and commented with a wry smile, “Tacklers and receivers? Never heard it referred to as that before.”

Maggie tried to hide her smile and shook her head reprovingly. Alex bounced her eyebrows before sweeping Maggie to mat, landing on top of her softly. Alex was about to lift herself off but when she looked down at Maggie, something in her stirred. They were both flushed from exertion, panting slightly and not breaking eye contact.

The instructor came over at that moment. “Everything okay? Anybody hurt?”

Alex finally snapped out of her gaze. “Oh! Um, no, we’re good. Just…” She let her sentence trail off, not even trying to defend herself. They both stood up and got into position again. This time it was Maggie’s turn to tackle. Just as efficiently as Alex, Maggie swept her to the mat. And just like Alex, Maggie not so innocently let her body and stare linger a little longer than necessary.

“Okay, everybody, good job. Now, for the holds.”

Alex went for her tackle again but this time, Maggie sidestepped and grabbed her torso, pulling her to the mat and locking her legs and arms around Alex loosely. Her lips were so close that Maggie couldn’t help but let them brush Alex’s nape.

Alex took an audible gasp in response and closed her eyes. “Sorry,” whispered Maggie. All Alex could do in response was shake her head.

They reluctantly parted and got into position. Again, Alex mirrored the move on Maggie. Her lips, though, automatically went to the side of Maggie’s neck and opened. She wanted nothing more than to place them on Maggie’s skin and taste her. Luckily, her brain stopped her body long enough to remind her where she was at.

With a stronger hesitation, they forced themselves apart to stand. Maggie couldn’t help but rub a hand over the warm spot on her neck left by Alex’s breath.

“Great job. Everybody looked good! That’s all I have for today, but who here would like to learn another hold in the 10 minutes we have remaining?”

Everybody’s hands went up, except for Alex and Maggie. They both quickly grabbed their bags from the floor and went for the exit, giving no coherent explanation:

  
“Sorry, class, go now.”   
“We have bag, room, class.”

  
Silently, and at a brisk pace, they made their way across campus. Past the pond party, through the halls, until finally, they were at their room. Politely, Maggie held the door open for Alex and followed, locking it while putting her bag down. She then walked to the middle of the room and slowly pivoted, rubbing her chin in her nervous way.

Alex carefully placed her bag beside Maggie’s and lined them up with her toe. When she finally looked up, the tension was immediately broken.

Clothes were discarded at warp speed as they moved to crash into each other.

 

After, completely breathless and visible with sweat, they laid next to each other best they could with tangled legs.

“Wow. If we do that after every workout, we’ll put Kara’s metabolism to shame.”

Maggie laughed as she looked to her side, then to her shoulder. “Is that a bite mark?”

“What? Let me see.” Alex examined the semi-circular red lines on Maggie’s shoulder. “Are those your teeth or mine?”

“Why would I bite myself?”

“I don’t know, why did you bite yourself?”

Maggie rolled to her side and bit Alex’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Alex asked, laughing, “What’d you do that for?”

Pointing between their shoulders, Maggie observed, “Look, different shapes. The one on my shoulder is obviously your work.”

Alex traced the small welt with her finger before leaning over to kiss it. “I’m sorry, I got caught up in the moment. I don’t remember doing that.”

Maggie gestured between them then circled her finger indeterminably in the air. “Well, I’m definitely going to remember doing _that_.”

“I think the whole dorm floor is going to remember us doing _that_.”

Maggie laughed as she slapped a hand over her eyes just thinking about all the knowing glances they were going to receive outside of their room.

Alex also giggled at the pending embarrassment, having completely forgotten about her own embarrassment of being openly naked in front of her girlfriend.

But not Maggie. Propping herself on an elbow, she looked at Alex. Starting with her face and slowly traveling down the length of Alex’s body before meeting her eyes again. “You’re so beautiful.”

It was that look. In Maggie’s eyes, Alex saw and understood that she didn’t have to be perfect. An anxiety that she didn’t know she had, dissipated and left behind a peace filled love that threatened to overtake her. Rather than struggle to keep the emotion back, she leaned forward and kissed Maggie. She pressed their lips gratefully, saying “I love you,” without having to voice it.

Maggie’s lips silently responded with, “Me too”.

When Alex pulled away, it was with shy smile. She licked her lips and said, “I need to get ready for class, but I don’t think my legs are steady enough yet to get me to the shower.”

“Same,” Maggie replied with a cocky grin.

Alex patted the side of her naked torso. “And now we know why they’re called love handles.”

 

 

“How about this one? Is this thick enough?” Alex asked as she held up another shirt.

“Yes, like I said, you’ll be fine. Just layer up if you get cold.”

“Like, how many layers?” Her suitcase was nearing capacity as Alex realized that she had far too many clothes for just a 10 day visit.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend with affection and smiled. She couldn’t wait to share a true wintery Christmas with her, to draw snowflakes on foggy windows with her, to see her face when she saw the white powder fall for the first time. And most of all, to let her share the Christmas tradition of hot cocoa and _It’s a Wonderful Life_ in pajamas on the couch. “Are you sure it’s okay with your family that you’re going to Nebraska for Christmas? 

“For the last time, yes. You know Kara’s still not over what happened last year around this time and we don’t want push her. That’s why my mom’s taking a shift at the hospital and Kara’s volunteering at the shelter. So Nebraska it is.”

Both their phones dinged at the same time with a school alert. Without even looking at the screens they both guessed, “Hey, the swan’s back!”

As Alex continued to pack Maggie started reading. “Aw, it has a mate this time.”

Alex laughed. “What? Are you serious?”

Maggie read the text out loud, “Despite our best efforts, the pond area is closed until further notice due to the return of a certain swan and now, its mate. There have been 3 attacks reported so far, with both birds shown to be equally aggressive. DO NOT ENGAGE THE ATTENTION OF THE SWANS. Thank you.”

“Aw, good for it. No one should spend the holidays alone.”

“They mate for life, you know.”

“Swans? Really?”

“Oh yeah. Think the school had a hard time getting rid of it before? Now they have a spouse to contend with.”

 

“Bug! Alex!” Rose cheerfully greeted them as she opened the door to her apartment. After an exchange of hugs, she grabbed their bags and motioned for them to follow her. “Again, I’m so sorry that I didn’t get a chance to pick you guys up from the airport, but when an employee calls and says, ‘Uhhhhh, boss?’ you know it’s not going to end well.”

Maggie waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, the car you sent found us and obviously we arrived safely.”

Rose put their bags down in the bedroom. “I know, but I wanted to be there when Alex saw snow for the first time.”

“Oh, here, I have a picture of that.” Maggie pulled out her phone and showed Rose the small album she already made for Alex’s wonderment face.

Rose giggled, “Like a kid in Santa’s factory.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes. The beach kid is amazed at what happens to rain at cold temperatures. Let’s move on, shall we?”

“Fiiiiine.” Rose mock whined, then shifted her attention to the room. “This here is your sleeping quarters. What we adults call a guest bedroom.” Then sotto voce to Maggie added, “I have a guest bedroom!”

“I know, I helped you choose it.”

Alex laughed and complemented, “Look at you, being all adult-y.”

Rose curtsied. “Come on, let me show you the living room.”

When they got to the new book shelves Maggie picked up a framed picture. “What is this, Martha Stewart? Decorated with pictures and everything!”

The one Maggie was holding was of her grandma. Alex followed and picked one up of a very young Rose holding a baby. “Aww, is this you and Maggie?”

Rose smiled. “Yup. That was the day they finally got to bring her home from the hospital.”

“Why do you look so scared?”

“Because she was so tiny that I was afraid I was going to squish her.”

Alex nodded, finally realizing something. “Like a bug.”

Rose laughed. “Exactly.” She then turned to Maggie and tried to pinch her cheek. “And look at the preemie now, I can still squish you like a bug.”

Maggie laughed as she tried to evade her aunt’s pinches. Alex chuckled and looked at the picture again, “You never told me you were a preemie.”

Rose stopped and picked up one of Maggie’s baby pictures handing it over, “Oh yeah, due to preeclampsia, Maggie was born a whole month early.”

Alex laughed at the picture handed to her. “What!? Oh my god, I knew your dimples were legendary, but on a baby, they’re downright deadly.”

Maggie blushed as she now tried to hide her dimples.

Alex turned the photo around, “I mean, look at you. How are you still this adorable?”

“Stop.” Maggie pleaded out of embarrassment. She took the picture from Alex to put it back on the shelf. “Hey, my parents used to have this same photo on the mantle. Same frame and everything.”

Rose’s eyebrows jumped as she stammered slightly, “Oh, uh, yeah. Um, well, the whole family got these as gifts. So… samesies?”

Alex looked at her suspiciously before the buzzer rang.

Saved, Rose ran over to the intercom and pushed the button. “Yes?”

“Delivery.”

Maggie bounced. “Ooh! What’d you order?”

Rose held out some money, “You want to go down and get it to find out?”

“Sure! Alex, want to come with?”

Alex was still looking at the photos. “No, I’m good.”

“Okay, be right back.”

As soon as Maggie disappeared out the door, Alex looked at Rose. “What was that about?”

“What?”

“My sister makes that same face when she’s lying about something.”

With a sigh, she motioned for Alex to follow her to the bedroom. “That _is_ the same picture from her mantle,” Rose said as she pulled out a small box from the top of her closet. “Maggie’s dad told my sister to get rid of all her pictures. She gave them to me instead.”

Alex’s jaw tensed as she shifted the picture on top and picked up the one below of a young Maggie, grinning a pure smile of youthful innocence. Alex bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to ask how anyone could _not_ love this girl. How anyone could not see how special she is. But she knew if she opened her mouth, the tears would come.

Rose put an arm around Alex. “I know what you’re thinking. And god help me if I don’t think about going over there everyday with my baseball bat and knocking some sense into him.”

Alex nodded as she replaced the photo. Rose put the box back and turned to Alex. “I don’t want to tell her about this.”

“I understand.”

They both heard the door open and Rose quickly changed emotional gears and stated a little too loudly, “And that is why you always get renter’s insurance!”

They rounded the corner to see Maggie putting bags on the table. “Oh, Alex, are you in for a treat. This vegan Thai place makes the best mango and rice-”

Her sentence was cut off by Alex putting her arms around her from behind and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Maggie blushed, “Well, thank you, but I wasn’t gone that long.”

What Alex really wanted to do was crush Maggie in a Kara strengthed hug and never let go. Instead, she gave a quick squeeze and helped Maggie unload the rest of the food containers. “I know, I’m just hungry and you were between me and the food.”

Rose smiled as she watched Maggie happily explain the various dishes to Alex.

 

That night, as they got into bed, Alex didn’t wait to snuggle close. This didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie who asked, “What’s up with all the cuddling tonight? You’ve been in extra huggy mode since dinner.”

Alex shrugged. “It’s the snow. It makes me want to stay close to the nearest source of warmth.”

“Rose was right there too.”

“I know, but I can’t do this to her.” Alex turned her head and kissed Maggie’s lips.

Maggie smiled. “Well, you can. But it would be very awkward.”

“And what about this?” Alex tilted down her head and kissed Maggie’s neck.

“Oh yeah, that would be _super_ awkward.”

Maggie took her hands and tilted Alex’s face upward for a slow kiss. They continued for a while, exchanging slow, sweet smooches until Alex pulled away abruptly. “You were born a month early.”

“Uh, I’m sorry?” Maggie asked confused with a smile on her face.

Alex laughed. “No, I’m just saying. We could have had the same birthday, maybe, if you were born on time.”

“Wow, that’s kind of crazy. Also, a little bit spooky.”

“Technically, we’re the exact same age. So no more pulling the ‘listen to your elder’ card.”

“No, going by birthdays, I’m still your elder.”

“Birthdays smirthdays, just because you couldn’t wait to escape your mother’s womb doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

“What can I say, I’ve always been an anxious child.”

“Who knows, maybe I could’ve been the older one.”

“Why are you so mean to your elders?”

Alex laughed. “I’m sorry.” She leaned forward and Maggie met her for a kiss. “That still doesn’t change the fact that our parents got busy around the same time.”

“Oh, too far Danvers!” Maggie giggled out. “Too far! The mood is gone.”

“Hang on, I can get it back, just give me a sec.” Alex rolled over and started planting a plethora of super quick kisses where she could find skin.

Maggie laughed as she weakly fought against the overabundance of affection.

 

When Maggie woke the next morning, it was to all of Alex wrapped tightly around her. She smiled and reached for her phone to look at the time but found a message waiting from her aunt:   

  
Hey bug, leaving to work now. Sleep in, eat food, and be merry. Just not in the guest room because if you get cereal on those sheets so help me I will make you do nothing but laundry for the rest of your stay. Love you!

  
Maggie laughed and put her phone back. She looked back at Alex and thought, _Now, what to do about this octopus?_

 

After a suggested lazy morning, they finally got ready so they could catch the bus downtown for a nice day of exploration. At Alex’s insistence, Maggie prepared a small tour of the average day in the life of a teenaged Sawyer.

Their first stop off the bus was at the fancy hotel that Rose proudly managed. Feeling a little under dressed, they didn’t go in. Instead, they chose to crane their necks back and forth to see if they could spot Rose in action with no luck.

Next stop was to show Alex the building they used to live in. There were new curtains showing from the old apartment window, but other than that, not a lot had changed. She then showed Alex the nearby park where she used to escape with a book on nice days and even her favorite bench with the wonky bend that made it perfect for leaning back in.

From there, Maggie had planned to take Alex to the coffee shop where she used to work, but had to add an unexpected shopping stop when Alex remembered that she still hadn’t gotten Rose a gift.

It was Christmas eve, so Maggie took a calming breath before leading Alex to the crowded shopping district. Right before they were about to turn the corner, an accented woman’s voice called out from behind them, “Maggie!” They both turned around in time to see a blonde lady scoop Maggie into a hug. “You are here!”

It took Maggie a confused second before she asked, “Darla?” When the hug was released, she saw that she was right.

Darla turned to Alex. “Is this your Alex?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she scooped Alex into a similar hug. When she released her, she added, “You stole my kisser. But I forgive.”

Maggie gave Darla another small hug, “How are you? Your English has gotten even better since summer!”

“I practice. Watch Netflix. Too much Netflix, said my uncle.”

Maggie smiled and gestured to Alex. “And yes, this is my Alex.”

Alex smiled and offered a small wave.

Darla looked at her and pointed at Maggie. “She talk about you always. Alex, Alex, Alex. But I hit her with coffee beans and she shut up. At least for 10 minutes.”

With that, Alex relaxed enough to give a small laugh.

“You should come by coffee shop! I close tonight.”

“Yeah. We were actually going to go there after some shopping.”

“Good choice. I will show you who I kiss now.”

Maggie laughed as Darla started walking away. “Okay, see you later, Maggie. And you too, Maggie’s Alex.”

Alex laughed as Darla disappeared around the corner. “So that was Darla.”

Maggie had a bashful smile. “Yep. That’s Darla.”

“Your former make out partner.”

“My former _coworker_ .” Maggie corrected her. 

“Who you used to make out with.” Alex then added a little too quickly, “She’s pretty.”

“Oh, don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Pretend to be cool when I know you’re internally comparing yourself to her because you’ve never met anyone from my past, let alone someone who I was sort of involved with.”

Alex narrowed her eyes before responding. “Get out of my head, sorceress.”

“Come on. You have no reason to be jealous.”

“Uh, have you heard that accent? That voice alone is a lady magnet and totally jealous worthy.”

“You’re right. You would be unstoppable with that accent.”

Alex laughed and hooked her arm with Maggie’s as they continued walking. “I’m sorry. It’s just a little weird. You know? Knowing you have a past and actually meeting that past are 2 different things.”

“Yeah, I can see that. It’s like when Kara told me about 12 year old Alex’s punk phase and then actually _seeing_ the pictures… ” 

Alex shoved her playfully and Maggie continued. “... my mental image definitely did not match up with what was shown.”

Alex bit her lip in embarrassment before speaking. “Okay, tell you what, next person we meet from your past, I won’t pretend to be cool. I will actually be cool.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible. But then again, I _am_ talking to the person who ended up in the ER from trying to pierce her own eyebrow, so maybe.”

Alex reached up and pulled a laughing Maggie’s beanie down as far it would go over her face.

 

Based on an observation from Maggie that morning, Alex decided to buy Rose a simple utensil holder at one of the upscale household goods stores. Underestimating just how much variety and stock to choose from, Maggie left to explore while Alex fretted over materials and styles.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex held two options in her hands and tried to narrow down her decision. From her side, she heard a woman’s voice, “I’d definitely go with the metallic glaze over the plain ceramic.”

“I’m sorry,” asked Alex.

“The metallic glaze. It’s matte and neutral toned, will go good with any decor.”

Alex looked down and nodded at the assessment. “You’re right. Thanks.”

“Happy to help.” The woman stepped closer and asked, “Last minute shopping?”

“Oh, yeah,” Alex laughed out nervously.

Letting out a chuckle and placing a hand on Alex’s arm, the woman exclaimed, “Procrastination will get you every time, am I right?”

Feeling how the hand still lingered, Alex put on a friendly smile and wordlessly nodded.

“So I heard a rumor that they’re handing out hot cider at the demonstration table. Want to go check it out with me?” The woman’s eyes made a quick journey up and down Alex’s body.

Alex’s cheeks reddened as she realized she was being hit on. “Oh. Thanks but no, I’m- I’m actually here with my girlfriend.”

“Oh? I’m sorry,” the girl said as she stepped even closer, “but she’s not invited.”

Alex was taken aback by the boldness of this woman. Unsure of how to respond to such audacity, she stood speechless and a little scared for a moment until she spotted a familiar face. Her voice didn’t hide its relief when she called out, “Oh, there she is!”

“Emily?” Maggie stopped in her tracks as she recognized Alex’s company.

“Maggie?”

It took Alex a moment to remember the name. But when she did, her mood instantly changed as she flatly stated, “Oh. _Emily_.”

Maggie stayed at the end of the aisle as she sputtered out, “How- how are you?”

Stuck between the two, Emily swung her head back and forth briefly before answering, “Good.”

There was small silence before Maggie responded, “Oh. Okay.”

Waiting for this opportunity, Alex introduced herself, “Hi, I’m Alex.”

Maggie’s brain was still trying to catch up to the situation as she tried to will herself back into her body, “Oh, sorry. This is my- my girlfriend, Alex.”

“Nice to meet you.” Alex said as she held out a hand.

The 3 stood in triangle of silence before Maggie commented to no one in particular, “We used to date.”

Emily nodded and clarified, “In high school.” When the silence stretched again, she added. “And how are you?”

Before Maggie could answer, Alex took the lead, “We just got in from California yesterday, so we’re still recovering.”

Emily turned to Alex and kept the conversation going. “Oh, tell me about it, jet lag is the worst. I’m just in town for the week, visiting my folks after flying in from Europe.”

“Europe? Wow. That must have been quite the journey.”

“It was. But such a relief to come back to the simple life.”

Seeing as how Maggie was still trying to grasp the situation, Alex tried to get to know her enemy a little better. “So, are you going to school there?”

“Oh, no. Actually, I’m taking a break from school. Got bit by the traveling bug. Spent a few months in Italy, that’s where I got this.” She held up what Alex assumed to be a designer bag. “It’s a genuine Bottega Veneta. But I’m sure you could tell that from the intrecciato.”

“Oh, the intrecciato, of course,” Alex lied as she looked to the still silent Maggie.

If there was sarcasm in Alex’s voice, Emily didn’t hear it as she continued talking, “Then after that it was a couple of months in France where I just came from. C’est très jolie ville.”

By the sound of her horrible pronunciation and grammar, Alex knew she could get away with her next sentence, “Oh bon, je peux vous insulter directement à votre visage.”

Emily looked at her slightly shocked, but quickly regained her composure and answered, “Oh, you speak French too? Beautiful language isn’t it? I wouldn’t say I’m fluent, but I like to think I have a pretty good grasp.”

Alex nodded and kept her voice cheerful, “Aller se faire foutre!”

Cheerfully back, Emily answered, “Oui!”

Even though Maggie had no clue what Alex said, she knew it was not courteous banter. But she still couldn’t bring herself out of the surreal feeling long enough to laugh.

Emily glanced back at Maggie and spoke to her, “Well, it was great seeing you, we should catch up sometime.”

By habit, Maggie politely responded. “Sure, that would be- that would be good.”

There was a stretch of silence that started the gears turning in Alex’s mind. Sensing the awkwardness in the air, but also the unexpected opportunity, Alex quickly asked. “What about tonight? We’re going to get some coffee later. Want to join us?”

From behind Emily, Maggie mouthed, “What?”

Emily was hesitant at first before answering, “You know what? Sure. My parents are having a party tonight and I was trying to figure out how to pass the time until then.” Pulling a card out of her purse, she handed it to Alex. “Here’s my contact info, just let me know when and where.” And with her back to Maggie, she winked at Alex.

_Seriously!?_ Alex thought as she put on a gracious smile and accepted the card.

Emily left the store giving one more wave back.

Alex was looking down at the contact info when she felt Maggie knock the back of her hand against her arm. “What was that?”

Alex held up the card. “What? Did you see how cool I was being?”

“Too cool, Alex. That was too much cool.”

 

They stopped by a few more places before making their way to the coffee shop for the clandestine meeting. Along the way, Alex took advantage of Maggie’s contemplative state to make a few covert purchases.

Instead of sitting down to wait for their guest, Maggie took the rag from behind the counter and started bussing tables in an effort to rid her anxious energy. Alex stood at the counter with Darla as they watched Maggie’s muscle memory go to work.

“So why she so nervous?” asked Darla.

“We ran into her ex and are meeting her here soon.”

“Who?”

“Do you know Emily?”

“Da. The bitch.”

Alex grinned. “Yep. That’s her.”

“Why this meeting?”

“My secret revenge.”

“Revenge?”

“For Maggie.”

Darla nodded. “How do we do it?”

Alex smiled conspiratorially.

 

Maggie was restocking the napkins in the holders when Emily finally walked in. Alex gave Darla a nod before going to greet her. “Hi, wasn’t sure if you were going to make it.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I was running late.”

“Oh, no worries. What would you like to drink? It’s on me.” Alex gave her what she hoped was a flirtatious smile.

Taking off her scarf, Emily answered, “Oh, thank you. Um, I’ll have a tall, non-fat latte with half a drizzle of sugar-free caramel.”

“You got it. Why don’t you join Maggie at the table, I’ll be there soon.”

Maggie had sat down at a random table as soon as her unexpected guest walked in. Awkwardly, Emily joined her, placing her purse on an adjacent chair and greeting her, “Hello again.”

Maggie nodded. Silence raged between them before Emily pointed to the counter. “Your girlfriend is nice.”

“Oh, yeah. She is.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“Coming up on 2 years soon.”

“Oh. Is she from here?”

They glanced to Alex at the counter who innocently waved back.

“No.”

They nodded at each other and were only saved from another overwhelming silence by Alex bringing their drinks to the table. “So, what’d I miss?”

Maggie’s anxious hands quickly grabbed for her mystery drink that she did not order. “Nothing. Just catching up.”

Alex motioned to Emily’s drink. “So how do the lattes here compare to the ones in Italy?”

Emily smiled. “Well, first off, they call it a cafellatte.” She looked at the top, “And second, I would be ostracized for adding caramel on the top, but what can I say, it’s the little pleasures.”

Alex’s laugh was a little too loud that Maggie’s head snapped up in confusion. But Emily took that as encouragement and kept the conversation going. “Where’s your drink?”

“Oh, mine’s a special order, so it’s taking a little longer. The barista was actually telling me about the Italian roast that they use and I can’t wait to try it.”

“Really?” Emily took a sip of her drink. “Hmm. Just gotta get past the foam and I’ll let you know.”

“So back to you, tell us all about Italy, what was your favorite part?”

Maggie’s brow furrowed slightly as she tried to suss out the overly friendly change in Alex.

Emily wasted no time in talking about her travels. All the while, Alex kept her face as placid as possible while listening to the self-indulgent bragging. The longer the talking went on though, the harder it was for Alex to keep in her snarky comments. But she knew she only had to hold out long enough to give Darla the signal.

During the entire exchange, Maggie silently sipped her tea and listened. She watched Alex politely nod and ask questions while Emily laughed and blatantly flirted with her girlfriend. Right when her brain was getting a handle on the situation, Alex would laugh at something Emily had said and return a smile. Which she would then follow up with a quick reassuring glance her way. _Does Alex not remember what this girl did to her? Why was she being so damn friendly?_

When Alex’s cheeks started aching from the fake smiling, she glanced down to Emily’s almost empty cup and to her relief, finally dropped a napkin to the floor. Instantly, Darla called out, “Alex, special order.”

Emily looked up, “What did you order? I practically took you on a tour of Italy in that time.”

Alex again put on that forced laugh and excused herself.

Emily turned to Maggie, nearly forgetting she was there. “So how serious are things between you and her again?”

Maggie’s mouth opened wordlessly. At that moment, Alex approached the table with 2 large cups of something Maggie didn’t recognize from the menu. “So did you know, that in France- OOPS!”

Alex stumbled forward, letting loose a bright red drink in her hand which landed with a splash on Emily’s lap.

Emily shot up with a gasp, spilling the ice on her lap to the floor with a clatter.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Maggie, grab a rag or towel or something.” Shocked, Maggie quickly stood up and ran to the counter.

Alex set the remaining drink down and grabbed some napkins. Placing a hand firmly on Emily’s face, Alex started dabbing at spots. “Here, let me get that.”

Frustrated, Emily tried to pull away, but Alex kept her hand flush against her cheek and insisted on helping.

“I GOT IT, THANKS.”

Alex let go. “Again, I’m so sorry.” Looking Emily straight in the eye, Alex grabbed the remaining drink and poured it straight into Emily’s purse. “I’m just so clumsy sometimes.”

Shocked, Emily watched as the last drop of what looked like warm syrup was emptied into her bag. Alex gave the downturned cup a few bounces to ensure every last drop was out. Emily paled beneath the red splashes of liquid. “What the… ”

At that moment, Maggie returned. “Here, I found some-” her sentence died when she saw Emily’s face.

Turning her head between Alex and Maggie, Emily sneered, “You bitch.”

The smile that Alex wore was no longer falsely placatory, it was now marked with genuine triumph.

Without another word, Emily picked up her purse and huffed to the exit, the _intrecciato_ of her bag oozed a liquid trail of her departure.

Maggie was still looking at the door when she asked in a stunned voice, “Was that a…”

Alex held up her hand to reveal a mirrored, blue outline of a penis. “Yup. That was a dick on her face.”

Maggie picked up the cup that Alex had been holding and saw the stamping source of the picture.

“It’s just food coloring. It’ll come off… eventually.”

“Before or after her shits?” Darla asked as she walked out from behind the counter.

Maggie wasn’t sure she heard Darla right. “Her what?”

“In her drink. Alex give me medicine to give her bitch shits.”

“WHAT!?”

Alex looked at Darla exasperated. “Narc.” Then she looked at a wide eyed Maggie. “Don’t worry, it’s just an over-the-counter laxative.”

Maggie’s shocked face slowly transitioned to unbelieving smile.

Seeing the smile on Maggie’s face, Alex knew she was in the clear. “At that dose, it won’t kick in for about 2 or 3 more hours. Just in time for her party.”

“My brain doesn’t know whether to laugh or scold you.”

“Laugh. I’d definitely go with laugh.”

So she did. Maggie laughed as she hugged Alex, then Darla.

Alex held up a fist to Darla for a celebratory bump, but Darla ignored it and pulled Alex in for a kiss instead. It was one-sided and short, ending with an exaggerated “pop”. Darla squinted her eyes and pursed her lips before turning to Maggie, “Okay, I get it now. Good job finding this one.”

As Darla walked back to the counter, Maggie looked at Alex who was still frozen. She huffed out a laugh. “I think you just got Darla’s stamp of approval.”

“She stamped me with her lips.”

“Yeah, she does that.”


	4. Going Out with a Bang

“Why are you so against this?”

“I’m not against it, I’m just saying that it’s not necessary.” Alex dropped her hands to her lap to emphasize her frustration.

Maggie pursed her lips before responding. “For you or me?”

“For you, of course.”

“So what am I supposed to do here all summer, huh? Just stay in the room all day and clean, make meals for when you come back from class?”

Alex stood up. “Don’t make it sound like that.”

“Like what, Alex?” Maggie said in a challenging tone.

“Like I only want you around to fill the role of a kept woman.”

“It only sounds that way because that’s exactly what it is.”

Alex stopped to compose her thoughts. “I’m just saying. You worked hard this year. Just take a few months to rest. Catch up on your reading.”

“Alex. I’m not allowed to stay in the dorms if I’m not enrolled in classes. I can’t hide in here 24 hours a day for three months. I’ll go crazy.”

“What do you need a job for? Your classes and books are paid for, you still have enough in your account for small things and I can cover the big things.”

“And so I’m just supposed to slowly watch my account go to zero before I get a job?”

Alex crinkled her brow. “Of course not. If we combine our budget, it won’t get to that point.”

Maggie gestured with her hands, as if it would help Alex understand her point of view. “I didn’t grow up with money. It’s not a given that it will always be there for me. You don’t get it.”

“What don’t I understand? How is me having money and wanting to share it with you a problem?”

“Alex.”

“We’re starting to lose focus here. I think we need to take a break from this discussion.”

Maggie grabbed her jacket with a huff. “Stay. I’m going for a walk.”

 

An hour later, Maggie walked up to the room door and knocked instead of using her key.

Alex opened it with an apologetic look that matched Maggie’s. Silently, Maggie entered. As soon as the door closed, they both spoke at the same time.

“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Alex immediately started talking after the small pause, “If you want to get a job, you should. It’s not my place to say what you can and can’t do.”

Maggie stepped closer, “I understand that you want to help me and that I should take it easy and relax, you’re just looking out for me.”

“I’m sorry for assuming that just because we share everything, that you would have no objections to sharing my money.”

“And I’m sorry for getting mad at you for something you had no control over. Your parents worked hard to save up for you and Kara and when your dad died it was your mom’s decision on how his insurance money was used.”

Alex fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “I’ve never had a job outside of babysitting before, so I always assumed that given the option, people would rather not.”

“Well, you know me, I’ve never been afraid of a little elbow grease.”

“Yeah, you’ve always been oddly obsessed with hard work.”

They both laughed and finally hugged each other, squeezing tight.

Alex spoke, “Can I at least help you look for a job? If you’re going to do this, you’re not getting some stressful waitressing job. We’re going to look for something that will help you in your career and look good on your résumé.”

“That sounds good. And I promise to relax on the weekends, catch up on my reading, like you said.”

“God, I hate fights.”

“Me too.”

“I thought we said to never do this again.”

“Well, with our stubborn asses, I’m afraid it’s inevitable.”

Alex chuckled. “Well, you know what else is inevitable? All the happy moments. Because we’re way better at those.”

“Agreed.”

 

 

From the floor, Alex held up her bottle of water. “Congrats to the graduate.”

“Here here,” agreed Maggie as she held up her soda.

Kara beamed as she held up her bowl of cereal. “Congrats to me!”

They clinked together their various containers and settled back into their spots on the floor. They had settled there after realizing it was the only clear area in the house. Around them lay the aftermath of Kara’s graduation reception. Gift boxes were strewn about the couches, banners and decorations littered the chairs, and the kitchen was near unrecognizable under mostly empty trays of food and drinks.

They lay and sat in peaceful silence as they recovered from their hectic day.

Finishing the last of her cereal, Kara wiped at her milk mustache and asked Maggie, “So, Alex told me that you finally found a summer job.”

“Ah, yes, with your sister’s help, I am now employed at the city planner’s office. I’ll be doing grunt work like helping file forms and data entry. But they said that if I do well enough, I can stay on during the school year at up to 20 hours a week.”

“Well, that’s not bad at all.”

Alex was trying to balance her water bottle on her forehead and replied, “Technically, it’s an internship for civil engineer majors. But Maggie shared a class with one of those guys once, so same thing.”

Maggie smiled and pushed the bottle on Alex’s head askew. “As long as they don’t ask what my major is, then I don’t have to lie.”

“And you’ll be living in the dorms?”

“On the downlow.”

Kara started balancing her spoon on top of the wobbly water bottle. “How’s that going to work?”

“Well, I’ll be gone most of the day and Alex scheduled her class breaks for when I get off so she can help sneak me back in.”

“I’m just glad our dorm is on the ground floor. Any higher and Maggie would have been camping out with the swans.” Alex held her hands up to protect her face against any falling spoons. “We’ve also been practicing hiding spots and escape routes in case of surprise inspections.”

“Is that a thing?”

“It is if I get the same uptight resident assistant that I got last summer. She took her job waaay too seriously.”

“Persistent Patricia,” Maggie recalled the nickname they had given her.

“She lives for writing people up on the slightest violation.”

Maggie moved her finger threateningly close to the stack on Alex’s head and was promptly swatted away. “So you can imagine where an unenrolled student living in the dorm falls on that list.”

“Well, sounds like you guys are going to have an interesting summer.”

Maggie changed her tactic and started poking at Alex’s ear to make her lose concentration. “And how about you? Excited for college in the fall?”

“Absolutely! Meeting new people, new classes, new experiences. It’s going to be awesome!”

“So how come you didn’t choose National City University? You got accepted, right?” Maggie was now trying to hold back a giggle as she watched Alex grope for an object to toss her way while trying to maintain her balancing act.

“Well, Stanhope College was kind enough to offer me an athletic scholarship, so I’m giving them a shot. I mean, their soccer team is nationally ranked, how could I pass up that opportunity? I could always transfer later if I want.”

“True.”

“Plus, I’m only 30 minutes from you guys! So prepare to rage on the all nighters my bros.”

Alex laughed. “In Kara talk, that means staying up ‘till midnight playing Hungry Hungry Hippos.”

Maggie held her soda can above Alex and titled it just enough to elicit a warning scowl. “Well, that sounds like a plan.”

Kara poked Maggie’s side and laughed as a small splash of soda escaped causing Alex to flinch and sending the spoon and bottle to clatter onto her face. Alex promptly popped up from the floor and playfully tackled Maggie who screamed out, “It wasn’t me, it was Kara! I was framed!”

Kara rolled to the floor laughing. “Right in the face!”

 

“Hey, Alex, have you seen the car keys?”

“Did you check the canyon?”

They had pushed their twin beds together as soon as they got settled in the room freshman year and every so often a space would open up in the middle, swallowing the sheets and other small objects that they lovingly referred to as “the canyon”.

Maggie climbed on the bed and started rooting around. Alex stopped brushing her teeth as she realized something.

“Nope, not there.” Maggie straightened her shirt as she hopped off. Looking at the dumbfounded Alex she asked, “What?”

“You said ‘the keys’ instead of ‘your keys’.”

“Yeah, so?”

“That’s the first time you’ve acknowledged the car as ours instead of mine.”

Maggie’s dimples made an appearance as she walked over. “And why does that please you so?”

Alex smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, it’s just so… domestic.”

Tilting her own head, Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s face. “Well, dear, either help me find _our_ car keys or make me a sandwich. Because I’m going to be late for work.”

Alex planted a quick toothpaste kiss to Maggie’s lips before heading to her desk. “Yes, love.”

A large smile couldn’t help but overtake Maggie’s face as she started searching their jacket pockets.

 

Maggie slowly peeked in the window to their room. There was Alex, wearing the beanie and sitting at her desk deep in concentration. Quietly, she pushed the open window wide enough  to climb in and walked to the bathroom, but not before glancing down to Alex’s chair. Maggie’s face scrunched in frustration as she changed her path and walked over to the desk. Alex was wearing the “Do Not Disturb” side of the beanie, but they had made a rule of emergency exceptions.

She rapped her knuckles on the desk, grabbing Alex’s attention. “You need to take a break.”

Silently, Alex pointed to the beanie.

Maggie shook her head. “When I came back for lunch, I tied the drawstring from your sweats to the chair. That was 4 hours ago and it’s still there.”

Alex looked down in surprise.

“I know how focused you can get and could probably do this for 4 more hours, which is why I am asking you to take a break. It’s not healthy for you.”

Alex sighed and slipped the beanie off her head. She rubbed her eyes and reached out her arms for a long stretch.

“Atta girl,” Maggie commented.

“Did you just get back from work?”

“Yeah, did you eat?”

Alex look at the desk and held up a banana peel.

“That was breakfast.” She crossed her arms. “Alexandra Danvers.”

“I’m sorry.”

Maggie smiled. “Come on, get your shoes on, we’re walking to the food truck for a nice meal. We need to get you outdoors and moving.”

“Okay.” Alex went to stand and immediately stumbled as the chair followed her.

Laughing, Maggie said, “Oh, well at least I didn’t miss that.”

 

Alex looked at the clock as she hastily dried off her leg and quickly wrapped the towel around herself, securing it in place with a tuck. Cautiously, she opened the bathroom door and swung her head back and forth before feeling safe enough to exit and make her way to the bed where her clothes were waiting. Just as she was about to drop her towel the room door flew open as Maggie rushed inside.

Alex’s eyes went wide as she held out a hand. “No!”

“Yes!” Maggie laughed as she slammed the door and tackled Alex to the bed.

The playful gasp couldn’t be stopped as Maggie wrapped herself around Alex in a manner that could only be described as koala like. When Maggie buried her nose into Alex’s neck, Alex bit her lip to keep in her encouraging laugh.

“I’m running late, so you have 2 minutes then I HAVE to go.”

Maggie inhaled deep and agreed, “Deal.”

Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and smiled. “Risky move coming in through the door instead of the window.”

“I remembered that you didn’t take a shower last night and would take one this morning, so I had to catch you before I missed this. I think it was worth the risk.” Maggie relaxed further as she absorbed the comfort of Alex’s warm skin.

“Pheromones.”

“What?”

“That’s what you’re smelling. And why you like it so much. My pheromones.”

“Are you sure? Because to me it just smells like Alex.”

Alex laughed. “Yes. Just like how your lips always taste sweet to me. Even after a cup of bitter black coffee, your kiss always tastes like candy or hot chocolate.”

“Really? And that’s pheromones?”

“Yes. I can leave you my textbook if you want to read further.”

“Nah. But I would like to research this more.” Maggie nuzzled the ticklish spot by Alex’s ear.

Laughing, Alex replied, “Stop! Unlike a certain early bird, yoga sadist, I still need to get ready. Are you going to let me?”

“Namaste here.”

“Margaret Thomas, was that a pun?”

“Yes. I have more if you want to stay and listen to them all.”

“Damn, Sawyer, you know the way to a girl’s heart.” Alex looked down to see a hopeful smile looking back at her. “Fine, I’ll be 5 minutes early to class instead of 10.”

Maggie giggled and readjusted her body before asking, “Margaret Thomas?”

Alex only smiled in response.

“Oh, Maggie Tom Sawyer. God you’re such a dork.”

 

“Hey, are you going to take this seriously, or not?”

"Yes. I'm sorry." Maggie nodded as she put on a resolute face. Alex then placed two fingertips on each of Maggie’s cheeks. “Okay, now smile.”

Maggie complied while holding back a laugh.

“Yep, the left one. The left dimple is definitely my favorite.” Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

They sat facing each other, Maggie nestled in the small circle of Alex’s legs with her own legs wrapped around her girlfriend. She smiled even bigger at Alex’s conclusion. “It’s always been your favorite.”

Alex rubbed her feet together behind Maggie. “And what evidence do you have?”

“Well, about 4 years ago, at a certain science fair, a drunk Alex kissed my left cheek right before passing out.”

Alex laughed. “That’s hearsay evidence.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘Goodnight, Maggie’s dimples’.”

“But you didn’t follow the scientific method, so it doesn’t count.”

“And you did?”

“Yes. Purpose, find out which dimple I like more. Research, sit close and look. Hypothesis, I think I like the left one more. Experiment, poke. Analysis, yes. Conclusion, left.”

Maggie bellowed out a laugh and leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder. Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a barking noise on Alex’s phone. Quickly they both looked to the window.

“Curtain’s open.”

“Odesza plan?”

Maggie nodded as she quickly scooted off of Alex’s lap and fell to the floor behind the bed. Alex grabbed her computer and opened it on her lap while handing her phone down to Maggie.

Tapping open the app, Maggie pulled up the feed from their small proximity camera on the window sill. Maggie had thought it was overkill when Alex brought it back from the store, but it had saved their secret on multiple occasions so far. Especially after the first month when the RA had started becoming suspicious that there was another person sharing the dorm room. The barking alert was Alex’s idea after Maggie had placed their stuffed dog toy, Gertrude, over it to obscure it from view.

“What’s she doing now?” Alex asked without moving her lips and staring at the home screen of her computer.

Maggie laughed. “She tripped on something and is looking around to see if anyone saw.” Maggie mocked the phone screen, “I saw that, Patricia. Me. The illegal roommate. I know your shame.”

Alex chuckled and dropped a pillow down. “Shh. Don’t make me laugh.”

Maggie took the pillow off her face and placed it under her head. “Okay, now she’s trying to lean her head around the shrub to peek in the window. Take off your shirt.”

Fighting a laugh, Alex asked, “What?”

“Do something to shock her so she’ll go away. Take off your shirt, or scream, or I know! Moon her.”

A laugh finally escaped Alex that she tried to cover up with a cough. “Dammit, Sawyer. I said don’t make me laugh.”

Maggie smiled and looked up. With a mischievous grin, she scooted herself up a little, careful to keep her body out of the line of sight. Slowly she reached up a hand and slipped it under the hem of Alex’s shirt and patted her side. “I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”

Alex pursed her lips and tried to casually elbow Maggie’s hand out of the way. Maggie scooted her hand further and wiggled her fingers against Alex’s rib cage while teasing, “Alex, be cool, she’s still looking.”

Trying to hide her annoyed smile and laugh, Alex squirmed closer to the middle of the bed. “I swear, if you get caught, I will not visit your tent by the pond.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like I’m not stupid enough to just stand up and wave at her like this.” Maggie stood up and waved at the window.

Alex’s eyes went wide as looked between the window and Maggie before realizing the coast was clear. She immediately grabbed a pillow and started smacking Maggie with it. Maggie laughed as she tried to grab the flying cushion. “Hey, watch the left dimple, apparently it’s my money maker.”

 

 

Alex peeked her head around the corner. “I’m back.”

Lazily lying on the bed and not looking up from her book, Maggie asked, “Well, shaggy, how’d the haircut go?”

Alex stepped into the room revealing her new shorter bob.

Maggie sat up in attention. “Well, hel-lo.”

Alex self-consciously rubbed her hand through her hair. “I know, it’s a little shorter than I usually get it cut.”

Maggie got up and walked over to examine the haircut a little closer. She lifted a hand and rubbed it over the buzzed hair at the base of Alex’s neck. Her eyes lit up. “It’s so soft.”

Alex scrunched her shoulders in response to the tickling sensation.

Maggie kept rubbing her hand back and forth. “Hang on, we gotta take this puppy for a test drive.”

“Wha-?”

Alex’s sentence was cut off by Maggie pulling her face down for a kiss. Slowly, both of Maggie’s hands met at the back of Alex’s neck and combed up gently. After a bit, Maggie pulled away. “Yes. I like this very much.”

Alex giggled as Maggie kept massaging her nape. “Seriously, Alex, have you felt how soft this is?”

“Okay, stop it. It’s getting creepy now.”

“Hang on, just one more kiss.” Maggie pulled her down again and ran her fingers over the feather soft buzz. When she pulled away, she kept her hands in place. “Think you can do this to the rest of your head?”

“You mean shave the rest of my hair?”

Maggie subtly shrugged her shoulders as if to say, “Well…”

“No!”

“You’d still look hot.”

“I’m not shaving my head.”

“I’ll shave it then.”

“No! Okay, hands off the head now.”

Maggie giggled as Alex tried to slap her hands away. “You have to go to sleep sometime, Danvers. And when you do, snip snip!”

Alex managed to get her arms around Maggie, hugging her from the side. “You shave my head, I shave your eyebrows.”

“I can live with that.”

Alex laughed as she pulled Maggie to the bed and tried to tickle her while Maggie mussed Alex’s hair and made buzzing noises.

   

 

Alex was taking a stretch break when Maggie knocked on the window. Happily, Alex bounced over and opened it.

With tired eyes, Maggie asked, “Is the coast clear?”

“No, the RA has had her door open all day. She doesn’t know you, but is on a mission to catch you.”

Maggie groaned and slowly climbed in only to melt to the floor.

“Rough day at work? Or are you still feeling crappy?”

Maggie pulled herself up and trudged to the bed, flopping down with a grunt.

Sitting down beside her, Alex placed her hand on Maggie’s forehead. “Babe, you’re burning up.”

“I know, I’m hot. It’s how I got you.”

Alex didn’t laugh and instead put on her serious face. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, mostly.”

“I think it’s time to admit you’re sick.”

Maggie had her face smushed into the pillow. “No I’m not.”

“Hey, who’s the almost doctor here?”

“Gertrude.”

Alex looked at the toy dog that kept guard by their window and finally laughed. “No. I am. And as much as you don’t want to admit it, you’re sick.”

“Unngh.”

“Okay. Prove me wrong then. Change into your pajamas and have a small nap. When you wake, I’ll apologize.”

Maggie pulled herself up. “Deal.”

 

Alex was adding her carefully chopped ingredients to the boiling water when she heard a small, croaking voice behind her. “Step away, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Turning around, she wore a relieved look as she wiped her hands and walked over to the bed. “Hey, you’re awake.” Placing a hand on Maggie’s head, she observed. “You’re still pretty warm, but not as hot as last night, so that’s good.”

“What time is it?”

“Late morning.”

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

Maggie groaned. “I slept the whole time?”

“Yep.”

“Damn it. I’m sick.”

Alex laughed. “Yes, that was very brave of you to admit.”

“What’re you doin’?”

Walking back to the pot, Alex stirred the contents. “Well, since you don’t eat chicken noodle, I’m making miso soup.”

“You’re cooking?”

“Boiling water and putting stuff in it. I’m trying to think of it as making really odd tea.” Alex walked back with a bottle of water. “Here you go, drink up.”

Maggie scooted herself up a little and took a sip. “Thank you.”

Alex placed her hand on Maggie’s head again. “Oh, don’t thank me until you’ve tried the soup. Then we’ll see if your cooking lessons have paid off.”

Maggie smiled. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. It’s good practice for when I have my own stubborn patients. And also because I love and care about you and all that silly stuff.” She leaned over and kissed Maggie’s temple.

“Don’t, you’re going to get sick.”

“It’s all part of the risk.”

  
Sunday morning, Maggie woke to Alex cooking again. “Smells good.”

“Hello sunshine, how are you feeling, any better?”

“A little. No more headache. Now I just feel like I got kicked in the gut instead of the face.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay because you make this cooking thing look way easier than it actually is.”

Maggie laughed and coughed a little. “Practice, Danvers. Just a little practice.”

Alex turned off the single range and handed Maggie some pills and water. “Here you go. This will help with any residual aches.”

“Thanks, doc.”

“Also, I called your boss and left a message that you weren’t coming in ‘till Wednesday.”

“What? I’ll be fine by tomorrow, I can go in.”

“Hey. Remember what we said about no more arguments?”

Maggie looked at Alex’s stern face. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now your banana oatmeal is almost done and I want you to eat up while I go to the store to get some more fruit and maybe a humidifier.”

Maggie sat up and looked at her surroundings. Everything that she could need was placed within arm’s reach: water, tissues, her computer, books. She smiled and glanced over to Alex who was biting her lip in concentration as she carefully cut a banana over the bowl. Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she was sick, but could recall that she didn’t feel as fussed over and cared for as this. At that moment, Maggie could feel her heart swell. “I love you,” she said warmly to Alex.

Alex smiled at her. “I love you too.” She walked over and placed the bowl along with a cup of tea next to Maggie on the nightstand.

Maggie picked up the oatmeal and let the warmth permeate her hands.

“Anything else I can do to help you feel better?” asked Alex as she sat down on the bed.

Maggie looked around then looked at Alex’s hair with a smirk. “Well, there is one thing…”

“I am not shaving my head.”

“It was worth a shot.”

 

Alex paced the room biting her thumbnail as she waited for Maggie to finish scoring her practice test.

“Damn, girl. Your biochemistry score is nearly perfect.”

“What do you mean nearly?”

“You missed one.”

“One? Which one? Was it the one about amino acid sequences? Because I think there was a typo in the coding strands column.”

“Alex, relax. You are going to crush your MCAT.” Maggie chuckled. “Heh, that kinda rhymed. Would it help if I made you a poem about mutation effects?” Maggie mumbled to herself before asking, “What rhymes with nucleotide?”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Quickly, Alex turned to Maggie and whispered, “Lloyd plan?”

Maggie nodded and grabbed her shoes. She ran to the hanging robe by the door and scooted underneath it while Alex dumped the pile of laundry around her feet that they kept there for that purpose. Alex glanced around the room before opening the door. “Oh, hello Patricia, how’s my favorite summer R.A.?”

The woman narrowed her eyes at Alex. “Okay, I know I heard a second voice that time.”

“I’ve explained this before, I like to talk to myself when I study. Which I would really like to get back to soon, if you don’t mind.”

“Just after a quick surprise inspection.”

Alex sighed and opened the door for Patricia who quickly stepped in and went straight to the closet with a mission. After a quick tap on the robe, Maggie lifted a flap and slipped out the door. Alex pretended to gather her laundry pile with her foot when Patricia turned around. “Sorry for the mess, if I knew I was having company, I would have cleaned up.”

Patricia nodded doubtfully at Alex before quickly lifting up the mattress to reveal empty suitcase storage.

Alex smiled. “Wow. I see you’re not skipping arm day. You made that mattress look feather light.”

Ignoring Alex, the determined RA walked to the bathroom and swept open the the shower curtain to reveal an empty stall. Pissed, she walked back to the door. “I know someone else is living here, Danvers. And before summer is over, I will find them and I will FINALLY sign that write up that I’ve been saving.”

“And I will buy the frame for it.”

She looked at Alex with an impatient stare. “Pick up your laundry, Danvers. It’s getting messy in here.”

Alex’s phone barked an alert as she waved. “Anything for you, Patricia.” She gave her best condescending grin before closing the door. Quickly, she walked back to her desk, opened her book started reading out loud, “The extent of the solubility of a substance in a specific solvent is measured at the saturation point, at which a solution…” Alex continued reading as she watched the shadow at the bottom of the door. Taking her book with her she walked over to the window and smiled at Maggie waiting below it. All the while, Alex kept reading, “…of a substance can dissolve no more. Any substance addition will appear as a precipitate.” Finally, the shadow moved on and Alex opened the window for Maggie to climb in.

They smiled at each other and glanced one more time at the door. Pulling out her phone, Maggie sent a text:

**_How pissed was she this time?_ **

_No more than usual._

**_Oh, Patricia._ **

_Three more weeks. Think you can survive?_

**_Yes, but I’ve been thinking about a new plan and I want go out with a bang._ **

_What’d you have in mind?_

**_Are you free Friday night?_ **

_:)_

 

  
Maggie knocked on the bathroom door. “Hey Alex, can you hand me my lipstick? I left by the sink.”

Alex opened the door with a toothbrush in her mouth and handed the tiny tube over. “What, you got a hot date or something?”

“Actually, I do, and I don’t want to leave the lady waiting,” Maggie responded with a grin.

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up in 5.”

“Okay.”   

 

Five minutes later Alex was waiting in a dress by the curb as Maggie pulled up. Dressed equally as elegant in her silky blazer, she rolled down the window and smiled at Alex. “Well, hello, pretty lady. You know, you look even hotter than your online photo?”

Alex smiled and got in the car. “Well I should hope so, I took that pic when I was under the weather.”

“Hope it was nothing serious.”

“Just the black lung. But I got better.”

Maggie laughed as she put the car in gear to begin their date.

The night started with dinner at a restaurant slightly out of their budget. The kind of place that gave you 10 different utensil settings for the various courses of the evening. Alex drew contempt from the waiters by insisting on using the small oyster fork for all of her meals, and only because it made Maggie laugh.

Next was to a classical music concert held at the school’s outdoor amphitheater. They relaxed on the grass as moonlight sonatas welcomed the coming dusk. From there, they walked to their favorite food truck for ice cream and slowly headed back to the dorm. Holding each other’s hands, they gazed at the early twinkle of stars.

Standing outside their dorm room, Alex shyly spoke. “Well, here we are.”

“Here we are,” Maggie repeated. “Thank you for the lovely evening, I had a good time.”

“Me too. Thanks for asking me out.”

“Yeah, well, how often do you find out that your hottie crush likes you back? I had to seize the moment.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Yeah? Me too.” Maggie smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss Alex.

Pulling away, Alex whispered, “Do you want to come in?”

Biting her lip in a smile, Maggie nodded.

Once inside, they kicked off their shoes and Alex turned on the side lamp, giving the room a soft glow. Without a word, they started to help each other out of their clothes. They worked slowly, moving languorously to the bed while placing tender kisses to the skin exposed by each discarded garment.

Knowing that they had to bide their time, they kept their hands innocently occupied by tracing features and raking them softly through each other’s hair. The same care was taken with their kisses, remaining chaste and toeing the line of wanting to delve for more. Trying to not get too lost in the mood, Alex pulled away and looked at Maggie. “Did you know, that in Canada, when a date goes spectacularly well, they commemorate it by naming a band?”

Maggie giggled, anticipating a punchline. “Do they, now?”

“Yes. How else do you think we ended up with Bare Naked Ladies?”

Maggie released a loud laugh that prompted Alex to join. Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door.

“Open up, Danvers.”

Alex sighed and whispered, “Showtime.” Wrapping a sheet around her body, she tried to look caught off guard as she opened the door. “Oh, Patricia. This is not a good time-”

“Well, when you’re breaking the rules, it never is.” The RA pushed the door open and boldly stepped inside. Maggie sat up on the bed with a blanket pulled around herself and tried to look scandalized.

Alex hid her smile and added, “Because I’m on a date that I’d really like to get back to soon, if you don’t mind.”

Patricia stood frozen as she looked around. The soft lighting, the trailing clothes on the floor, then to Alex and Maggie. Her eyes went wide, “Oh shit. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Um, I’ll go. Sorry again.” She averted her eyes under a flat hand and walked back to the door.

Alex leaned up against the frame and whispered, “If things go well tonight, I might have this girl over a few more times. Is that cool? Because I know getting lucky isn’t against the rules.”

“No, absolutely. Um, sorry again.”

“It’s okay, Patricia, I know you’re just doing your job.”

The RA blushed and left without saying another word.

Alex turned around triumphantly and walked back to a beaming Maggie. “You’re a genius. No more window for you these next 3 weeks.”

Maggie kissed Alex as she sat back down on the bed. “I kind of prefer ‘evil mastermind’, but I’ll take it.”

“So this is what you meant by going out with a bang?”

“I thought you’d appreciate the pun.”


	5. Alex and Maggie Sittin' in a Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter. :D

“So, Kara, first year almost down, what do you think of college so far?”

“This year has been amazing. My team is amazing, my roommate was awesome and all my teachers were the nicest people to ever exist.”

Alex laughed as she shifted her phone to the other ear. “Of course you would have the picture perfect year. And how about your major? Still settled on marketing?”

“I don’t know, I’ve kind of been leaning toward journalism lately.”

“You could always double major.”

“Hey, we only have one pair of smarty pants in the family and you’re using them at the moment.” They both giggled and Kara continued, “Speaking of which, how did your grad school interview go?”

“Good I felt pretty confident.”

“So how are we going to celebrate your early bachelor’s degree? Party? Road trip? Karaoke?”

Alex laughed. “No, between classes this summer, preparing for the master’s bioengineering program and getting my med school interviews in order, I’m going to be too busy to do much.”

“You’re doing all this in less time that it takes for some people to finish driver’s ed. Why do you push yourself this hard?”

“Don’t worry, Kara, my girlfriend would never allow me to overexert myself.”

“Good. I’m going to have to send her a gift basket for that.”

“Oh, speaking of Maggie, what time is it?”

“Almost 6:30.”

Alex jumped up from the bed. “Oh, gotta go, she should be here soon.”

“Hang on, quick question. What’s Maggie’s favorite flower?”

“What? Why do you want to know that?” 

“I don’t know, maybe I want to send her flowers instead of a gift basket.” 

“Okay, weirdo. Um, she doesn’t really like flowers. She’s more of a cute plant person. You know, like succulents or terrariums or those little trees.”

“Who’s the weirdo now?”

“You refuse to give up the sash and crown, so still you.” 

Kara laughed. “Okay, I’ll let you go now. Love you, goofus.” 

“Love you, doofus.” Alex chuckled as she hung up the phone and ran to a spot near the door to wait.

As soon as Maggie entered their room, she was showered in paper confetti. An excited Alex appeared from behind the door and started clapping her hands in rhythm while singing, “She cursed and swore, stress cry-ing on the floor…”

Maggie laughed as she slung her backpack across the room to raise her arms in victory. Alex continued singing, “ …but now she stands with paper complete, so take a seat, because no more class, tonight we cel-e-brate your ass.”

Falling on the bed, still in her victory stance, Maggie let out a loud sigh of relief. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that nightmare of a class is over.”

Alex flopped on the bed as well, giving Maggie a hug and a quick peck. “But you did it. Proud of you, babe.”

“Aw, thanks.” Maggie sighed one more time. “Okay, first things first, I’m going to shave my legs.”

“What? Just when I was getting used to your little cactus limbs?”

“Yes. You don’t realize how much you miss the little self luxuries until the 2nd week of living in a library surviving on stress and fruit bars.”

Alex laughed. “How great did it feel to drop that paper on Horrible Humphry’s desk?”

“Sooooo great. Like, if it was a sexuality, I would no longer be a lesbian.”

“Well, after your shower, I’m ordering us take out. Whatever you want, I’m buying and I’ll go pick it up if it can’t be delivered.”

Maggie sat up, already taking off her hoodie and kicking off her shoes. “Oh, please let me cook something. I haven’t cooked in like, a month. My senses are itching for some warm spices and active sizzling.” Maggie got up and walked to the closet.

“Then after, we can satisfy my other senses.” She bounced her eyebrows before looking for a set of comfy clothes.

Alex smiled as she watched her girlfriend happily hug a fluffy set of pajamas and subsequently nuzzle a fresh towel.

Pointing at her backpack, Maggie said, “Oh, while I was hold up in the library, I browsed some of the fancy magazines and made copies of a few recipes that I wanted to try out. Take a look at them, see which ones we have the ingredients for.”

Alex bent over and unzipped the bag as Maggie made her way to the bathroom. Pulling out a nicely stapled stack, Alex read the first page, “Balsamic roasted squash with wild rice”.

Maggie peeked out from the door, “Oh yeah, that one sounds amazing.”

“Well, since we don’t have an oven, that one’s out.” When Alex flipped to the next page, her smile dropped. Quickly, she flipped to the next and her mouth fell open. She stood as she flipped to the next. “Maggie!”

Maggie took her hand off the water handle. “What?”

“Your paper.” 

“What?” 

Alex turned the paper around to show her. “It’s your essay.”

Maggie released her stack of clothes and hurried over. Grabbing the paper, she quickly flipped the sheets. Her heart dropped further and further with every page. “No. No, no, no, no, no!

“Please tell me this is just a copy. Please tell me you didn’t just turn in a stack of recipes as your final.”

Completely pale now, Maggie sat down on the lidded toilet. “I’m screwed. That paper- _this_ paper, is 30% of my grade.” She looked at Alex in shock. “I’m going to lose my scholarship, aren’t I? I’m going to lose it and I’ll never graduate. I only had one more year to go-”

Alex could see that Maggie was beginning to freak out. She took the paper from her hands and squatted down. “No. Don’t think that. There has to be a way to fix this. What if we just go down there right now and explain what happened. Surely, he’ll understand.”

“ ‘No excuses. No exceptions.’ It’s the first and last thing on his syllabus. He earned the name ‘Horrible Humphry’ for a reason.”

Alex looked around, as if something in the restroom was going magically repair the situation. Spotting a wire hanger on the door, she quickly stood up. “I can fix this.”

With slight tears in her eyes and a tremor in her voice, Maggie asked, “How?”

“With this.” She held up the hanger. “Do you know where his office is? Or better yet, if he’s even there?” 

Maggie sniffed, still confused at Alex’s plan. “I- I don’t know. I think he put his schedule on the syllabus.”

Alex quickly went back to Maggie’s bag and pulled out her binder. Right there, on the first page, was the information that Alex was looking for. “Yes! Okay, he’s at his office now, but has another class in 20 minutes. That’s enough time.”

Maggie exited the bathroom. “Time for what?”

Alex handed her her laptop while opening her own. “Here. Print out another cover sheet for your essay while I look at the map.”

“Alex. What are you doing?”

“I’ve had plenty of practice breaking back into my room during my party days. And funny enough, all the faculty offices have the same kind of window lock that my room did.” Finding the office location on the campus map, Alex quickly started scrolling through exterior shots of the building. “So, I’m going to break into Humphry’s office and switch out the papers.” 

“What!?”

“You are not failing that class if I can help it.”

“But breaking into a teacher’s office? They would suspend you for sure.”

“Then I’ll be extra sneaky.” 

“My grade isn’t worth your suspension.” 

“You are, though.” 

Maggie looked at Alex. She had that stubborn look in her eye that Maggie knew was impenetrable. With a shake of her head, she added, “Well, you’re not doing this alone. I’m going with you.”

“No, Maggie-

“Hey,” Maggie interrupted, “ride or die.” She gave Alex a small smile.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she briefly recalculated the plan for two people. “Okay, here’s a shot of the outside of Humphry’s office. If we sneak along this wall here and quickly make our way to this hedge, we should be good. The window looks to be about 8 or 9 feet off the ground. And since you’re the smaller one, you’re going to have to stand on my shoulders to unlock the window. Think you can do that?”

Maggie nodded resolutely.

“Good. Now, print out a new cover sheet while I bend this hanger into the right shape.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they found themselves crouched behind a hedge under the window they were about to break into. Alex looked to their surroundings one more time. “I like that it’s quiet, but doesn’t it seem a little too quiet?”

Maggie was busy double checking her bag. “Maybe because it’s finals week and everybody is too busy having small heart attacks to be outside.”

“Maybe.” Alex looked around suspiciously one more time before motioning for the newly made tool. “Okay, so when you get up there, you’re going want to push the window up. It won’t open, but it will give you enough space to slip this under. Then all you do is hook it around the handle, then kind of do a swoop and pull.” She demonstrated the maneuver to Maggie. “Think you can do it? If not, we can switch.”

Maggie nodded. “I can do it.”

“That’s the spirit. Okay, remember, call me once you get inside. And if we get caught?”

“Use code names.”

“We got this.” They bumped fists before Alex situated herself against the wall and linked her hands together to make a foothold.

Maggie steadied her balance and stepped up. Carefully they transitioned so that Maggie was standing on Alex’s shoulders. Looking down, Maggie whispered, “You good?”

Bracing Maggie’s legs, Alex answered back, “Yeah. How about you?” 

“So far, so good.” Maggie pushed the window, and sure enough, it budged up slightly to wedge the curved wire underneath. Following Alex’s instructions, she carefully latched it around the handle and pulled. The small click was audible to Alex as she excitedly whispered, “Yes!”

Maggie pushed the window open and looked in. To her luck, there was a shelf just below the opening that she could step on. She whispered back down to Alex, “Okay, now boost me up a little more so I can climb in.”

Alex pushed her hands underneath Maggie’s shoes and lifted with all her might. She heard a small crash of objects as Maggie disappeared into the window. “Everything okay?” She whispered to the opening. Her phone buzzed in response.

“Hey, yeah. Just a little awkward landing, knocked some things off the shelf. But everything’s good. Going to the desk now, keep a look out.”

“Got it.” Alex slipped out from behind the hedges and took some quick lunges across the grass to hide behind a tree. “You’re good out here, not a soul to be seen.”

Inside, Maggie looked at the desk and saw several piles of perfectly arranged papers. “Okay, there are several classes worth of papers here, it might take me some time.”

“Roger that.” Alex whispered into the phone. The sky had just transitioned to dusk and was sending its last rays of light across the pond. Occupied with keeping guard, Alex’s ignored the message her brain was trying to send her. Something important. Something about the pond. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a rustle of plants and a sound of swift movement. When she turned her head to the noise, her eyes went wide. “Oh shit.”

 

Maggie carefully riffled the stacks of papers, heart beating faster with every unidentified passing. Suddenly, from the dormant speaker, Alex’s voice broke the silence, “Oh shit.” Maggie immediately stopped and picked up her phone. “What is it, Alex?”

Silence followed that woke Maggie’s adrenaline.

Abruptly, she heard “Shit shit shit!” along with a loud tempo of fabric and wind hitting the microphone. The panic was immediate. “Alex! What’s going on?” She heard Alex yell her reply, “SWAN! DON’T USE THE WINDOW!”

“What!?” Maggie jumped back up on the shelf to look out the opening. Across the way she spotted Alex running at full speed with a swan easily keeping pace behind her. Maggie’s mouth fell open as she watched the chase disappear behind a hedge of bushes. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked one more time. But the call had been disconnected. Looking out the window, she tried to re-prioritize the plan. First, find and replace paper. Second find a new escape route. Third, help Alex. Fourth, laugh.

Her determination to defend Alex from the campus bully strengthened Maggie’s commitment to the mission. She jumped down from the bookshelf and started on the stacks of papers again. As she was fanning through the last pile, she spotted a familiar cover sheet. Hands shaking now, she picked it out and flipped the page over to reveal a badly copied recipe for pumpkin pudding.

Relieved, Maggie quickly swung her bag around, slipped the correct paper into the stack, tossed the recipes in her bag and jumped back up on the shelf. Looking out the window again, she saw a solitary swan idly walking about the grass. No visual on its mate though. Or Alex.

Spotting the tree, she realized that she might have found a new escape route. She opened the window and looked up. A larger branch of the tree lay about 3 feet above her, out of reach when standing on Alex’s shoulders, but within grasping distance if she could harness her inner monkey.

Maggie pulled herself halfway out the window, then turned her body and shimmied herself to a sitting position. Her fingertips on the upper part of the window held her body to the wall that she now rested her forehead against. She took some deep breaths to prepare herself. All she had to do was not let her fingers slip as she got her feet on the ledge, jump, turn her body midair, catch the branch above her and not hit the ground.

Simple.

Maggie tightened her hold and slowly scooted her body out the window. She got one knee out and bent it to prop her foot in a firm stance. Quickly, she joined her second foot. She knew she couldn’t hold this crouched position long as she felt the strain in her forearms starting to affect her grip. A quick glance helped gage the distance. One more planting of the feet. Deep breath. JUMP.

Painfully, her cheek hit first, followed by her hands. But as soon as her fingers gripped the branch, she brought her legs up to wrap them around for support. She hung inverted as she let out a breath and said a small thank you to her guardian ninja.

Her escape caught the attention of the remaining swan as it ran over and flapped its wings below, excited to find this human piñata. Maggie shimmied her way closer to the trunk of the tree and righted herself. The swan below moved along with her, not once taking its beady gaze away. Safely situated, Maggie pulled out her phone and dialed Alex. A labored whisper greeted her, “Hey, did you find it?”

Maggie smiled and closed her eyes, feeling relief for herself and Alex. “Yes. I switched the papers out. My G.P.A. is safe for now.”

“And did you find an escape?”

Maggie looked at her surroundings and down to feathered sentry. “Sort of. What about you?” 

“I think I lost it, I haven’t looked out yet. I’m lying low in that one high planter by the caf.”

“You’re hunkered down in the dirt hiding from a bird?” Maggie chuckled, aware of the hypocritical teasing.

Alex tried to sound aggrieved, “Hey, I just set several track records escaping the devil. I’ve earned this rest.”

At that moment, Maggie saw a swan waddle over the grassy knoll to join its mate. “Uh, Alex. I think you’re in the clear. Your devil just showed up.”

“Where?”

Swallowing her pride, Maggie confessed, “Well, my escape route involves hiding in the tree outside Humphrey's office from two swans.”

“Oh, I am definitely teasing you about that later.”

“Fair enough.”

There was some shuffling on Alex’s end of the phone as she replied, “Okay, I’m headed that way now. I’m going to see if I can distract them while you get down.”

“Do you have anything left to outrun _two_ swans?”

“Oh yeah. Don’t let the beak shaped bruises on my ass fool you, but I can hold my own.”

Maggie laughed again and in the distance, spotted Alex slowly and stealthily come over the grass. She waved and even from her tree perch, Maggie could see dirt stuck to Alex’s face. Before she could laugh about it, Alex started talking, “How’s this for a _lawn_ distance relationship?” 

“Really, Alex? Now?” 

“Sorry, saw the opportunity.” She looked around and pointed to a shrub. “See that bush? I’m going to get their attention there, you jump as soon as they’re out of sight. I’m going to run through the buildings, hurdle the hedge when they’re close and swing back around to make sure you’re okay.”

“Got it.”

“Okay. Good luck.”

They hung up and Maggie tried to keep the swans attention by loudly scooting to the lowest branch she could, which was still a good 9 to 10 feet off the ground. With her vision now obscured by some branches, she tried to lower her head to see Alex’s position.

“Ow. Stupid tree,” Maggie complained as a cluster of branches combed and caught in her hair. Distracted at trying to disentangle herself, she didn’t see the swans shift their attention until she heard footsteps running and wings flapping. Quickly, she ducked the upper half of her body below the leaves, breaking the twigs off in her hair in the process. She was able to see the exit of both swans after Alex, but one curiously stopped just before the path and positioned itself by the building.

 _No,_ Maggie thought, _it’s not doing what I think it’s doing._ But sure enough, when the sound of returning footsteps were heard, the swan hid by the corner and got into an attack stance. “IT’S A TRAP!” yelled Maggie.

Hearing Maggie, Alex turned her head just in time to leap away, narrowly avoiding a side attack. Maggie quickly anchored her legs around the tree limb and locked her arm while reaching down with the other. Alex ran straight for her, pushed off the tree and grabbed for Maggie’s hand.

Using their combined adrenaline, Alex climbed and Maggie pulled until they were situated on adjacent limbs. Breathing heavily, they closed their eyes and rested. Alex covered in sweat and dirt, Maggie with a small bark scuff on her cheek and a hair full of twigs. When they finally opened their eyes, they took in each other’s appearance and started laughing.

As they clung to the tree for dear life, they laughed. To an audience of two aggressive birds, they laughed. They laughed until they could no longer make a sound, leaving only silent, bouncing shoulders and tears.

Alex was the first to gather herself as she moved to a sitting position near Maggie. “So I guess this is our life now.”

Maggie released her hug on the branch and carefully scooted next to Alex. “Oh, it’s not so bad. Plenty of room, good view, and the rent is super cheap.”

“I don’t know about the riffraff in this neighborhood though.”

They both glanced down at the swans who now gave them a wide berth, surely to lure them into a false sense of safety.

Alex leaned over and gave Maggie a quick kiss. “Well, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck in a tree with.”

“What about Cate Blanchett?” 

“I will kick you out of this tree for Cate Blanchett.”

Maggie giggled as a security guard in a small electric cart pulled up. “Well, hello there! Looks like you people could use a rescue.”

Alex and Maggie spoke at the same time:

“Yes!”  
“We’d appreciate it.” 

“Just a second.” He walked to the back of his cart and unfurled a cord from a fabric covered, blocky looking fan that he proceeded to plug into an outlet on his dashboard. The fan started whirring as an inflatable stick figure began to take shape. Upon reaching full height, it started dancing spastically.

Once again encountering their nemesis, the swans boldly retreated.

The security guard chuckled. “Heh heh, works every time.” Pulling a small ladder off the roof he extended it to the girls. “So, who am I helping out today?”

Maggie was the first to make her way down. “Oh, I’m Gabby.”

Alex waved. “Xena.”

 

 

_DahdumDahdumDahdumDahdumDahdum_

Maggie’s heart raced as she waited outside of her dorm room. Papers in hand and keys at the ready, she took one more deep breath and opened the door.

Alex was relaxed on the bed, typing away on her laptop. When she saw Maggie, she smiled. But that smile lasted only a few seconds and dropped at the nervous non-response from Maggie. “What’s wrong?”

Maggie cleared her throat. “Oh. Nothing.” 

“Then why the look?” 

One more breath and Maggie started into her speech. “So. Remember last week when we were in bed and you were tracing my back with your finger?” 

A bit confused, Alex nodded.

“And remember what constellation you found with my freckles?”

“Monoceros.” 

“Right. The unicorn. And you said, ‘God, even your freckles are gay’.”

Alex let out a chuckle as Maggie continued. “Well, a couple days ago, at work, when I was filing some permits, I came across one that caught my eye. One by a company called, ‘Monoceros’. I thought it was a weird coincidence, so I looked further into what they were getting permits for.” Maggie finally stepped forward and handed Alex the papers in her hand.

Alex scooted forward on the bed until her feet touched the floor and took the small packet.

Maggie continued, “Turns out they’re converting an old office building into lofts. Pretty nice lofts by the looks of it. So I looked even further and found out that they were taking applications. And, well, I applied.”

Alex looked up from the proposals and zoning info to Maggie, intrigued.

“Surprisingly, I got approved. They only had 2 units left so I made a quick decision and gave them a deposit and well, now we have an apartment!” Maggie smiled apprehensively.

“Wait. What?”

“I mean, it won’t be ready until next year, 10 months to be exact, around May. Which is great because that’s when I graduate. But I signed the lease, it’s reserved and we are now the proud future tenants of unit 4A.”

Alex blinked as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. “You signed a lease without me?”

“Yes. And I’m sorry, I know we said we would start looking at apartments next year-” 

“Yeah. Together.” 

“But I didn’t jump into this thing blindly. I looked into this company’s previous developments, the background on the construction company, I mean, I went full Alex Danvers on this and came to the conclusion that this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.”

“But we agreed to make the big decisions together. And this is a pretty big one.”

“I know. Just do me a favor and look at the agreement and tell me this isn’t what we were looking for.”

Alex flipped a few more sheets and started reading. “The deposit was $3,000!?”

“Yes. But it includes appliances, an in unit washer and dryer, and guaranteed rent control that is within our budget.”

Alex continued reading as Maggie nervously waited. When she reached the last page, Alex closed the packet and silently sat in contemplation. “What did the background on the landlord turn up?”

“Thirty years experience, no criminal history and stellar ratings.” 

“History of the building?” 

“Former factory, converted to office space 26 years ago, no history of structural damage and everything is up to code.”

Alex grabbed  the beanie off the nightstand and with yellow side out, pulled it over her head.

Maggie deflated a bit, but understood. If Alex had done something like this, she would need some time to think about it too. As she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, she thought back on her day. She had expected her anxiety to kick in as she was signing the agreement, but nothing came. Then she absolutely expected it as she was signing the substantial check, nearly her entire savings, but it didn’t come then either. Everything about this decision felt right to her. Only on the drive back to the dorm did her heart finally start racing because she realized that she didn’t include Alex on any of this.

Alex stood up and pulled the hat off. “Okay, so first off, I am a little upset that I wasn’t included on this decision. Second, I trust your judgement and believe that this was a thought out choice. Third, you WILL let me pay you back half the deposit.”

“I know and I’m sorry. Yes it is. And okay.”

Alex looked at the plans again. “We have an apartment.”

Maggie smiled and stood in front of her. “Crazy, right?”

“Look at this floor space. Kara is going to be so jealous.” 

Maggie laced her hand with Alex’s. “Again, I’m so sorry, but everything was happening so fast, so I went with my gut.”

“I understand.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Like I said, I’m a little upset. But mostly because research and impulsivity is kind of my thing.” Alex gave Maggie a reassuring smile. “Also, I was looking forward to browsing apartments with you. You know, stealing candy from the realtor’s offices, seeing different ideas for how we should decorate ours, and saying things like, ‘Look at this view, isn’t it divine?’ “

Maggie giggled. “Or, ‘Darling, where have we seen this sconce before?’.”

“How big is the bathtub?”

“Can it fit two people?” 

“No, this is my girlfriend, not my roommate.” 

“How soundproof are the walls?”

They both laughed and apologetically hugged each other. After a while, Alex started talking again. “So this is how we landed our first apartment? Because of your gay freckles?”

“And one very nerdy astronomer.”

“So it was a team effort?”

Maggie held her hand up for a high five. “Go team?” 

Alex smiled and slapped her hand before moving in for a kiss. “Go team.”

 

 

Past Alex had predicted that they might have a slight sensitivity to light this morning and made sure the blinds and the curtains were pulled over the window. She said a small thank you to that seemingly smart person of yesterday.

A small groan next to her reminded her that at least she was not suffering alone. Turning over, she blindly placed a hand on Maggie’s arm. “You awake?”

“No. Dead.”

Alex smiled and patted the arm. “Why did we think this was a good idea?”

From beneath the blanket, Maggie responded in a mumble, “Because we’re stupid enough to think of it and 21 enough to try it.”

“Oh yeah.”

They had celebrated Alex finally catching up to Maggie and turning 21 by buying miniature bottles of liquor and having a “small” tasting party. A tasting party that they were now paying for.

“Why do I not remember hangovers being this horrible?”

“Because we’re not 16 anymore. Just a couple of old ladies who can’t handle their liquor.”

Alex chuckled and pinched the bridge of her nose as Maggie pulled the blanket off her head. “Why does my mouth taste like bad cinnamon? I didn’t know there was such a thing, but this is bad cinnamon.”

Alex finally opened her eyes and looked over at Maggie. Despite the headache dancing around her brain, she started laughing.

“What?”

Alex shook her head. “Nothing.”

“That’s not your ‘nothing’ face.”

Trying to hold back another laugh, Alex looked at the ceiling. “You probably shouldn’t look in the mirror.”

Maggie squinted at her and immediately sat up on the bed. Giving herself a pause to stave off the spin she looked down and realized that she was naked. “Are you naked too?”

Alex lifted up the covers to take a peek. “Yup.”

“Huh.” Wrapping a sheet around herself, Maggie walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. “Danvers!”

Alex started laughing again as Maggie poked her head around the door. “Why do I have whiskers?”

“I don’t know.” Alex slowly sat up as well and looked at the night stand. She leaned over and picked up a pencil. “Don’t worry, looks like I used eyeliner, so it’ll come off.”

Maggie burst out laughing as she stood in the doorway.

“What?” asked Alex.

“Hang on.” Maggie made her way back to the bed and turned on her phone camera. “Turn around, I need to take a picture of your back.”

“Why?” She heard a shutter click as Maggie took the picture. Turning around, she got to see what Maggie was laughing at. On her back, with the same eyeliner read, “Alex’s birthday suit. Designed by nature, enjoyed by Maggie.”

Laughter rang through both of them until Alex spoke up again, “Okay, new rule. We may drink, but no more getting drunk without supervision.”

“Deal.” Maggie laid back down on the bed. “Oh yeah. This is exactly how I pictured starting my final year of college. With maturity and grace.”

“Hey, as a cat, you are very graceful.”

Maggie laughed before asking “My memory’s a little fuzzy, but please tell me that this is the extent of our stupidity.”

“Door’s locked, no dirt on our feet, and liquor bottles are all in the sink. I think we’re safe.”

Maggie lifted her phone to erase the picture of Alex’s back. As soon as she did, the next picture in the roll replaced it. It was a blurry picture that Maggie couldn’t quite make out.

“What’s that?” asked Alex.

“I’m not sure.” Squinting a bit, Maggie rotated her phone. “It kind of looks like a… oh. Is that-”

Alex answered with a confident, wry smile. “Well, it’s not yours.”

Maggie blushed and swiped to the next photo which showed a clearer picture of the object. “Why’d I take a picture of my tongue?”

Curious, Alex picked up her own phone and started giggling. “Because you asked me to check if your tongue was on cinnamon fire.”

“What?” Maggie peeked at Alex’s screen before opening up her own messages. Laughing, she noted, “You made me take a picture of your back, send it to you, then you sent it back to me saying, ‘look at my new tat’.”

Alex laughed as well. “I’m just now getting to that part.”

They sat together laughing at their drunk text messages to each other.

“I think now I know why we’re naked.”

Alex nodded. “Why were we sexting each other in the same room?”

Maggie held back a giggle. “I don’t think these count as sexts.” She turned her phone around. “Why’d you send me a picture of dental floss?”

Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “Probably the same reason you sent me a picture of the lamp.”

Maggie got to one of the 2 of them lying on the bed, obviously from the beginning of the night, face to face, looking at each other softly. “Aww. That one’s a keeper.”

“Yeah that is. But the rest have to go.” 

“Oh, absolutely.”

Methodically, they started deleting the incriminating pictures that showed even the slightest hint of lewdness.

After she was satisfied, Alex set her phone on her her chest. “Okay. Additional rule, we stick to beer only and save the hard stuff for special occasions.”

Letting out a sigh, Maggie agreed then asked, “So what about wine?”

“Crap, I completely forgot about that category.” 

“Maybe we save that tasting party for Kara’s 21st birthday?” 

“Deal.” Alex let out a chuckle. “It’s probably a good thing that Kara couldn’t make it last night.” 

They both laughed then stopped abruptly while frantically picking up their phones.

“No sent messages to her.”

“Oh thank god, me neither.”


	6. Once More You Open the Door

“Where you headed?” asked Alex as she walked into the dorm room.

Maggie finished tying her shoe before answering, “Did you forget? I’m headed over to J’s to help prepare for the LGBTQ bake sale.”

“Bi Jaye, gay Jay, or non-binary J?”

“Non-binary J.”

“Aren’t they allergic to gluten? Why would they host a baking party?”

“Oh, we’re making gluten free treats this time.”

Alex made a face. “I know I always ask you to bring me leftovers, but I’ll pass this time.”

“Come on, you liked those oatcakes I made that one time.”

“Those were gluten free? How dare you.”

Maggie laughed and kissed Alex’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back later, don’t study too hard.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, don’t bake too hard.”

“Can’t promise anything,” Maggie called out as she closed the door.

 

The route to J’s apartment took Maggie past the administration building where she noticed they were hanging a large banner right above the entrance which read, “Welcome to Parent’s Weekend!”

Maggie glanced one more time at the banner and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sign as her thoughts began to race and her breathing started to pick up. She knew this feeling. She hadn’t had an episode since high school, but knew that it was going get bad quick. She looked around at the open space, to the strangers walking about and decided to start walking back to her dorm room. When she could feel her chest getting tighter, she hurried her pace.

Almost breathless now, Maggie quietly slipped into the room and glanced over to see Alex at her desk, back facing towards her and red beanie on full display. Maggie tried to calm herself, there was no need to disturb Alex for this. Panicked, she placed her hands on the back of her neck and started pacing a small area while trying with all her might not to break down. Involuntarily she inhaled a large stuttered breath that caught Alex’s attention.

When Alex turned around, she immediately pulled off the beanie and rushed over. “Maggie, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Maggie took her hands off her neck and started wringing them in front of her chest. A gasp escaped her as a cry got stuck in her throat.

Alex grabbed her hands and quickly led her to the bed. “Here, lie down.”

As soon as she did, Alex placed a firm hand on Maggie’s stomach. “I need you to breathe for me, okay? Just breathe. Concentrate on where my hand is.”

Maggie finally inhaled a deep breath as Alex coached her. “Good. That’s good. Remember, exhale slowly.”

It was a few more breaths before Maggie was able to control her breathing. But the exercises did nothing to stop her crying.

Alex kept her hand where it was and with the other, reached up to brush hair out of Maggie’s face. “What color are your eyes?”

Maggie furrowed her brow a little before answering, “Brown.”

“What color are Kara’s eyes?”

Maggie choked out, “Blue.”

“Good. What color are Rose’s eyes?”

“Brown.”

“And my mom’s?”

“Blue.”

“What color are my eyes?”

“Hazel.” Maggie moved her hands on top of Alex’s and gripped tight. Tears were still steadily streaming down her face as Alex started to lie down next to her. Maggie took Alex’s hand and tucked it close to her face as she turned to her side. Alex followed and formed herself to her, spooning Maggie from behind.

Squeezing her hand, Alex asked, “What happened?”

She didn’t answer at first and Alex didn’t push. After a long while, Maggie finally spoke. “Everyone will have parents there to clap for them. To take pictures with and mine don’t even know what state I’m living in.”

“What?”

“I graduate in a few months and they’ll never see it. I saw a banner for Parent’s Day and realized that I’ll never have that. I’ll never have a dad that will brag about me. Or a mom to embarrass me with her picture taking.”

“Oh.”

Maggie’s voice trembled. “Why don’t they love me, Alex?”

Alex’s heart broke with that sentence. She pulled Maggie closer to her. “Because they never learned how and that is not your fault. Don’t believe that for a second”

Maggie stayed silent, so Alex continued, “I love you, Maggie. Those people, whose eye colors you know so well, they all love you too. So see, we already have your parents beat 2 to 1.”

Alex felt Maggie’s slight smile against her hand.

“It’s not your fault that your parents can’t see how amazing you are. And I hate that you had to grow up with that. I hate that you were surrounded by anything less than what you deserve.”

Maggie closed her eyes and Alex felt tears fall onto her hand.

“Because you deserve all the love in this world. You are the most grateful spirit I’ve ever met and I’m amazed everyday how gentle your soul is. I mean, you won’t even let me kill the bugs we find in our room. Not to mention, your smile and that way you tilt your head? That combo is a registered weapon in 2 states.”

Maggie let out a small laugh.

Encouraged, Alex positioned her head closer. “I love you, Maggie. With all my heart.”

There was a sniffle before Maggie took a small shuddering breath. “I love you too.”

“See? There’s nothing wrong with you. I know you mean it when you say that. And I feel your love everyday, just like I hope you feel mine.” They stayed silent for a moment before Alex spoke again, “What do you say we go pick up Kara and head to Midvale for the weekend? Get away from this place and its stupid banners. Maybe sneak some beers on the beach and relax?”

“What about your studying?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but books are portable.”

Again, Maggie let out a small laugh. “Sounds nice.”

“First, I’m going to text your group and tell them you can’t make it. Then I’m going text my mom and Kara. I know they’ll be excited.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

“Always.” She kissed Maggie’s hair and pulled her head away slightly to wipe at her own tears. When Maggie’s breathing started to return to its steady, normal rhythm, Alex began to pull her arm away. Quickly, Maggie grabbed it back to her. Alex stopped to reassure her. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just going to grab my phone, okay? I’m coming right back.”

Maggie nodded and released her. Alex grabbed her phone, then a tissue from the stand and started blotting at Maggie’s face, laying kisses gently to where tears had just been.

When Alex got in her spot, Maggie joined her, clutching tight with her head resting above a beating heart. After messages were sent, they lay for a while in silence before Alex grabbed the book that Maggie had been reading and opened it to the bookmarked page.

“Saw you walking barefoot,” she read, “taking a long look, at the new moon's eyelid, later spread, sleep-fallen, naked in your dark hair, asleep but not oblivious, of the unslept unsleeping, elsewhere. Tonight I think, no poetry, will serve.” Alex paused and rested the book against Maggie. “God, this guy sounds like a real creeper.”

“The poet’s a lesbian.”

“Well, in that case, this is the most goddamn romantic thing I’ve ever read.”

Maggie laughed.

 

“What do you mean you’ve never had a bath?” Kara asked Maggie incredulously from the backseat.

“What I mean to say is that I haven’t had a bath since I outgrew the sink.”

“Oh, so you mean, like last year?” Chimed in Alex from the driver’s seat.

“Shut up, Danvers.”

Kara laughed and continued, “So you’ve never just relaxed in a nice hot bath, filled with soap and bubbles, maybe some candles and a book?”

“Sounds kinda boring.”

“It’s not boring, it’s relaxing.”

“So I sit there, try to read without getting my book wet, wait until I get cold and pruny then get out?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds kinda boring.”

“Ugh,” Kara sighed, “just try it first before you dismiss it. I promise you, there’s nothing like that feeling when you’re all done, smelling good, and swaddled in a robe. Like a comfy, relaxed, flower burrito.”

“Can I bring some music?”

“Yes!”

“How about a rubber ducky?”

“Of course!”

“Can I bring Alex?”

“Now you ruined it.”

Alex laughed as she signaled to turn down the familiar street. When the house came into view, they saw a smiling Eliza happily waving from the porch.

“There they are! It’s so good to see you girls.” Eliza cooed as they got out of the car. She then proceeded to give each of them a hug. “The food just got here before you guys, hope you’re hungry, because I ordered everyone’s favorites.”

“Love you mom!” yelled Kara as she ran through the door first.

Eliza looked toward the house and back to the 2 remaining girls. “Well, looks like we better get in there before we’re left with only the sauce packets.”

Maggie paused and looked out to the horizon. As large and ever churning as the ocean was, this small familiar patch of it remained cozy and unchanged. She smiled as Alex put an arm around her and squeezed tight, sharing the feeling.

 

With full stomachs and happy banter, they had settled on the couches and put on a comedy that they were only half paying attention to. An hour into the movie, Eliza gave into her drowsiness and was fast asleep on the small couch. Maggie sat with Alex and was also losing her battle with sleep as she started nodding off.

Alex chuckled when Maggie’s body gave a few sleepy twitches against her side. _Hypnic jerks,_ Alex’s over-studied brain corrected her. Kara looked up from the floor and chuckled too as she capped the lid to her nail polish, having just finished giving her toenails a light coat.

Kara watched as Maggie shifted closer to Alex and turned her head, placing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder. Her lips remained there, partially open as her body stilled in rest once again. Kara laughed as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to her sister:

**_Did she just fall asleep while kissing your shoulder?_ **

 Alex lifted up her phone and chuckled as she typed her response:

_Yeah, she does that sometimes. I find it adorable._

**_You guys are sickeningly cute._ **

_Thank you._

 Kara fingers paused with hesitation before she began typing again.

**_Was Maggie crying before you guys picked me up?_ **

 Alex looked to the peaceful girl at her side and sighed before responding.

_I’ll tell you about it later._

 Kara gave her sister a sad smile. Then she looked at Maggie’s feet propped up on the ottoman and sent another message:

**_Should I paint her toenails?_ **

 Alex smiled wide.

_Do it. :P_

Kara smiled and scooted backwards over to Alex, careful to not let her still wet toenails touch anything. Holding up her box of colors she whispered, “So is Maggie more of a muted tones kind of girl? Or open to contemporary color schemes?”

Alex looked at her confused and whispered back, “What kind of question is that, weirdo?”

Kara innocently shrugged her shoulders.

Holding up a bottle of hot pink nail polish Alex noted, “This one, she hates neon colors.”

 

The next morning, without the rush of school and obligations, Alex and Maggie enjoyed a peaceful morning on the couch, watching tv and incrementally waking up their senses. Suddenly, they were bombarded by Kara who jumped between them with a small fragrant basket.

“Okay, so before you say no, smell this.”

Maggie grabbed the small sphere that was suddenly shoved under her nose. “Um, okay?”

Kara smiled. “That’s some kind of citrus. Here, this one’s lavender.”

Again, Maggie smelled the object held out to her. “Smells good?”

“Do you like that one more or less than the other one?”

“More?”

Alex poked at her sister who was practically sitting on her lap. “Why are you shoving bath bombs in my girlfriend’s face this early?”

Kara ignored Alex and put all her weight on her sister as she leaned back and addressed Maggie, “After breakfast, I was going to draw you a bath so you can experience the awesomeness that I was talking about.”

Maggie laughed as Alex tried to free herself. Kara did her best to ignore the squirming person behind her. Pointing into the basket she continued, “I have bath bombs and bubble bars and oils. You can use whichever one you want. Or all of them even!”

“I’m guessing you’re not going to let this bath thing go until I say yes.”

“Nope.”

Maggie smiled. “Fine. I surrender.”

“Yes!” Quickly Kara, placed the basket on Maggie’s lap and took off running as Alex grabbed a small soap bar and lobbed it toward the stairs.

Maggie watched as Kara artfully dodged the glittery shape and laughed as she continued her upward pace. She smiled at Alex. “Do I have to worry about falling asleep in the bath?”

“Your instinctive drowning response will kick in, so you’re safe.”

“No, you dork. I’m not worried about drowning.” Maggie pointed to her pink toenails. “That happened the last time I fell asleep. If I fall asleep this time I’m afraid she might dye my hair or something.”

Alex laughed as she kissed Maggie’s head. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she picks a good color.”

 

It was close to afternoon by the time she finally gave Kara the signal to start heating up the water. After a good solid hour in the tub, Maggie toweled off and got dressed to lazily make her way down to the living room. She didn’t see anyone at first, but could hear a low conversation coming from the dining room.

Before she turned the corner, she heard Alex’s sincere tone. “Thanks, mom.” Her demeanor changed when she spotted Maggie and in a bubbly voice, asked, “Hey, there you are. How’d that bath feel?”

“I have to admit, that was pretty relaxing.”

From the stairs they heard Kara, “Told you!” She came bounding down, cheerful and excited to hear Maggie’s opinion. When she got close, Kara leaned over Maggie and took a small sniff. “Mmm, pepperminty.”

Maggie giggled. “I used a blue fizzy thing and some of that slippery flower thing. Though I was tempted to throw them all in just to see the colors.”

Kara laughed. “I did that once! It was kind of disappointing in the end though. Spoiler alert, mixing a rainbow makes brown.”

“Good to know.”

“And how do you feel?”

Maggie inhaled and lifted her shoulders before dropping them. “Like someone hit the reset button.”

“Okay, let’s hear it now.”

“Kara Danvers is a genius and is never wrong,” Maggie said is a playful monotone.

Kara turned to her sister. “See, dummy. Your girlfriend agrees with me.”

Alex laughed. “Well, if you’re such a genius, what’d you go upstairs for?”

“My shoes.”

“And where are they?”

Kara looked down at her socks. “Oh hey. Be right back.”

They laughed as Kara ran back up to her room. Alex walked up to Maggie and gave her a hug. “Mmm, you smell like a minty flower.”

“Once we move into our new place, we’re definitely investing in some of those bath grenades.”

“Bath _bombs_.”

“Bombs, grenades, whatever. As long as they can make me feel satisfied in the tub.” Maggie smiled, knowing exactly the dirty joke she set Alex up for. But with Eliza in ear shot, she instead got to watch Alex harness her restraint and bite her lip while looking at the ceiling.

“Okay. All ready,” said Kara as she stood by the door.

“Where you guys going?”

“Oh, Kara and I are going to the store to get some groceries. But _you_ are going to continue your relaxation session on the couch until we get back. I already placed some snacks, drinks and your book there. So no arguments.”

Maggie gave Alex a patient look before smiling her concession. “Okay.” Alex kissed her cheek as Eliza joined the conversation.

“I’m making my famous lasagna for dinner. But don’t worry, I’ve been practicing and I think I got a pretty good substitutes down for your tray.”

“Aww, thanks, Eliza.”

“Of course.”

“Yes. Thanks, mom.” Alex added as she started walking to the door. “We’ll be back in an hour or so. Is that long enough?”

Maggie crinkled her brow as Eliza answered back, “Yes.”

Alex gave a quick smile before waving and closing the door.

Maggie shook the odd question from her head and made her way to the couch. Placing her book in her lap, she glanced to her side and took in the docile movement of the distant sea along with the smell of warm oils still clinging to her skin. She happily sighed at the forced relaxation.

After a few minutes, Eliza appeared from the kitchen holding two cups of tea and walked carefully over to Maggie.

“Here you go. I was making myself a cup and thought you’d like one as well.”

Maggie smiled as she accepted the drink. “Oh, thank you.”

When Eliza sat down next to Maggie with her own mug and a concerned face, Maggie caught on. “Oh, I see what’s going on here. Alex told you.”

Eliza nodded with a knowing smile. “You know she cares deeply for you and just wanted to see if I could do anything.”

Maggie nodded as well, not knowing where to start or even if she should. “So how much do you know?”

“Just from what Alex has told me before. That when you were outed to your parents they chose the worst possible reaction. Which is how you came to live with your aunt.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”

“And just now, she also told me about yesterday, that there may be feelings about that incident that you’re still working through?”

Maggie wrapped her hands fully around the mug, lost in thought.

“So, how long has it been since you talked to your parents?”

“Pretty much since it happened.”

“That must be about, what, 6 years?”

Maggie nodded, slightly surprised at how long it had already been.

“First off, I should tell you that I am not a psychologist. But I do know how to listen.” Eliza moved to place a hand on Maggie’s arm. “And if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

Maggie leaned forward to put the mug down on the coffee table and bit her lip to keep from crying.

 

Half a box of tissues later, after Maggie finished crying through her story, Eliza tightened her arm and hugged even closer. “Oh my. I’m so sorry, sweetie. I didn’t realize how much you were carrying around.”

“I don’t know why I’m crying so much. I know some people have it worse, so I should just be thankful.”

“Some people have had different experiences, but that doesn’t mean your experience is any less important. You’ve encountered things that I will never understand and have endured more than a child should have ever been exposed to. It’s no wonder that Alex is concerned.”

Maggie nodded her understanding as Eliza rubbed a soothing hand on her back and continued talking, “What your parents did was wrong, there’s no question about that. But it is in no way your fault.” She paused and took in Maggie’s sad look. “I believe that everyone, in their own way, is born with the innate ability to love. But some have to be taught that it is _not_ conditional.

“And the love that we have for our parents? It’s an odd one, I can tell you that. As much as we deny it, it’s there. And because of that, I’m afraid I have some bad news. That approval and acceptance that you crave from them? That feeling is nearly impossible to get rid of. But the good news is that it’s possible. And there are so many people in your life right now that are willing to step up to the challenge of helping you. Including me.” She pulled Maggie in for another hug.

“Thanks, Eliza.”

“Of course, sweetie. You know, when you call me, we don’t always have to discuss Alex.”

“I know. It’s kinda hard for me not to though,” joked Maggie between sniffles.

“Oh trust me, I know. But don’t worry, I think Alex brags about you more than you do about her.”

They both chuckled as Maggie pulled away and wiped at her eyes one more time. “Thank you, again. I’m still getting used to this whole letting-people-get-to-know-me thing, so thanks for being patient.” Pointing to Eliza’s shoulder, Maggie apologized, “And I’m sorry for crying all over you.”

“Oh this is nothing. You should have seen when Alex got a ‘C’ on her science test in 6th grade. You would have thought it was the end of the world for her.”

Maggie laughed. “Seriously? Was she always such a dork?”

“Yes. She’s just like her father in that way.”

“I love her dorkiness.”

“I do too.”

When Alex and Kara came back, Kara immediately went to hug Maggie. Tight. As if the only way for Maggie not to float away depended on this Kara anchor. Over Kara’s shoulder, Maggie looked at Alex as if to say, “Seriously? You told her too?”

Alex shrugged and half-smiled.

“I know this hug is lasting way too long, but I’m not done yet.”

Maggie let out a small laugh and rested her head comfortably on Kara’s shoulder. “Take your time, Kara.”

 

“Sure you don’t need any help in there, Eliza?” Maggie called out.

From the kitchen came a reply. “I’m sure, but thank you for offering. Again.”

Maggie smiled and returned to her previous activity of listening to the Danvers sisters bicker behind her.

“Left over right now. No, left Alex, _left_ . Why are you letting go of the right?”

“Because my hand is cramping up.”

Kara took a deep breath as she continued to coach her sister. Maggie was patiently sitting on the floor as Alex sat on the couch behind her trying to learn how to French braid.

“Now pick it up and do the same to the right. Nope, that’s the left. Seriously, how do you not get lost on campus?”

Maggie laughed and winced slightly, trying to imagine the tangled mess that Alex was making.

“Okay, that’s enough. Scoot over and let the professional show you how it’s done.” Alex exhaled through her nose as she tried to disentangle her fingers.

Eliza was wiping her hands on a dish towel as she made her way to the living room. “Can you girls help set the table in about 10 minutes? Food should be ready by then.”

The three of them answered at the same time:

“Sure.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Whyyyyy?”

Eliza smiled at the fact that Maggie’s reply was the only one that agreed to the task. “Oh, and don’t forget to make an extra place setting. I invited John over.”

Alex looked up from watching Kara’s plaiting skills. “Mr. Jones is coming? I haven’t seen him in forever.”

“Well, then, it’ll be nice to catch up, won’t it?”

 

Maggie was helping Eliza prepare the food to take to the table as the remaining two girls placed the silverware and cups in the right place. Like a Pavlovian bekon, Kara ran to the door as soon as she heard the doorbell. “Hi, John!”

“Hey, Kara,” he chuckled as the younger Danvers gave him a hug.

Kara took his coat as Alex made her way over to greet him. “Hi, Mr. Jones. How are you?”

John smiled. “Alex, you are no longer a student, call me John. You know, like when you were little.”

“Okay, John.” Alex smirked at the informal feel of the name in her mouth.

As they made their way to the table, Alex walked ahead and tugged at Maggie’s arm. “Oh, let me introduce you. This is my girlfriend, Maggie. Maggie, this is John. My old science teacher and family friend.”

John stuck out his hand in greeting, “Nice to meet you, Maggie.”

“Same. Good to finally meet you.”

Eliza came out from the kitchen to give John a hug. “So glad you could make it.”

And miss lasagna night? Never.”

 

Kara was scooping the last of the lasagna onto her plate as Maggie finished up her story, “So there we were, stuck in this tree, convinced that we were going to have to live there when thankfully, a security guard showed up.”

John was near tears from laughing. “Oh my.”

Hearing this story for the first time as well, Eliza expressed her concern. “What were you guys even doing at the pond? You’ve known about those swans for years now. _I’ve_ know about those swans for years now.”

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look before Alex answered, “Um, it was finals week. Our brains were distracted and we just completely forgot about it.”

Maggie added to the untruth. “Yeah, we went for a walk to clear our heads. Guess it cleared a little too well.”

Before Eliza had a chance to grill them further, Alex pulled out her phone. “Here, I have a pic of the vengeful duo.”

John laughed as he took the phone. “Ah, cygnus olor, otherwise known as the mute swan.” After zooming in a little further he commented, “Well, those swans are gay.”

Everyone at the table stopped and looked at him.

He noticed the sudden quiet and clarified his statement. “I mean to say, that they’re both male. So it’s a same-sex pairing.”

“What?” Alex asked as she leaned over.

The science teacher turned the phone around so everyone could see. “Usually, in male-female pairs, you can see the size difference and noticeable lack of blackberry on the smaller one’s bill.”

“Blackberry?”

John zoomed in on the picture. “See the protuberance at the base of their bills? On this pair, they’re evident and of the same volume. As for their size? Well, I see no prominent variance. Therefore, both male.”

Alex took her phone back and joked, “Uh oh, Maggie, I think our gaydar is on the fritz.”

“Don’t worry, I think we’re due for upgrades anyway.”

 

Alex knocked gently on the sun room door before walking in and handing over a hot mug of tea. “My mom wanted me to bring this out to you.”

“Oh, lovely. Thank you.” John, placed the mug in front of him as he glanced over his shoulder to the dining room. “Looks like the card game is getting pretty intense in there.”

Alex smiled as she followed his gaze. The remaining members of their party were engaged in an intense game that involved rapidly slapping cards down on the table. More content to watch, Alex let herself be eliminated almost instantly. “Yeah, as much as I love Maggie, my money odds are on my mom.”

John laughed. “I don’t know, if I had to bet, my money’s on your girl.”

From the window they saw Kara slap the table in amicable frustration as she was eliminated. Alex smiled. “Well, it’s 50/50 now.”

John returned the smile and nodded as Alex turned to head back inside. “Oh, Alex. Before you go, can I ask you something? Is she the same Maggie from the science fair?”

Alex’s eyebrows jumped a bit as she blushed. The memories from 6 years ago came bounding back as she realized that her teacher definitely knew what she was up to that night. “Are you allowed to give detention still?”

Again, John laughed. “No. You’re not busted. Honestly, that night, I thought you snuck back to your room to read or something.”

“Then how do you know… “ Alex sat down on the seat beside him confused as how he knew her and Maggie’s origin story.

“Believe it or not, your dad gave you up.”

Alex’s face took on an even more bewildered look.

John looked at his phone while explaining himself. “Back then, you relied on your dad when you were trying to sort things out. And when your dad had something weighing on his mind, he relied on me. Well, your mom first, then me. Obviously.”

Alex let out a light chuckle.

“Because of our schedules, we conversed mainly by email. That’s what I was doing out here. Looking through the archives because something was pulling at a memory string.” John unlocked his phone and handed it to Alex. “This was among one of the last emails that he sent me. Thought you might like to read it.”

Speechless, Alex slowly reached out for the phone.

 

* * *

  
Sorry, I hit send on the last email too early.

… so now Alex is convinced that she got this girl disqualified. I think I’ve told you this before, but Alex always looks to help others before herself. So naturally, she’s feeling guilty that she couldn’t have done more to help. But there’s something different about her guilt this time. There’s this kind of intensity about it.

Which leads me to the point of this email.

Kara’s 13 now and is starting to drive her sister crazy by constantly talking about boys. It made me realize that Alex never went through that phase. I thought I lucked out with an academically minded daughter, but what if that’s not the reason?

So you know that Connors boy. Stan’s kid? Anyways, last summer he showed up at our door with flowers to ask Alex out. Alex immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed me to lie to this boy that she wasn’t allowed to date. The look on that poor kid’s face. The only explanation Alex gave me was, “He wouldn’t know the difference between a motorcycle and a moped if he had one for each arm.”

But now, when she talks about her one youthful night hanging out with this girl, you should see how bright and animated she gets. It’s so similar to when Kara talks about her current crush. Now, it’s not for me to say, but is it possible that Alex isn’t as interested in boys as she is in this girl?

I know I should be talking to Lizzy about this, but I’m afraid she might go into full force doctor mode and try to have conversations with Alex preemptively. Which would be embarrassing for all of us in different ways. I love my wife, but subtlety is not her strong suit.

I also know it’s in bad form to assume these kind of things. And the scientist in me is already cringing at even typing the word “assume”. But, if one day, Alex comes to a realization, I want to be there and be prepared.

So, with that said, would it be possible for me to get in touch with your cousin and her wife? Just to ask some questions? Yes, I know there’s the internet, but its so easy to get misled. And I want to do this right.

Hey! You’re a teacher! Can you use your special teacher connections to get an answer for me? I know it’s been months now, but maybe you can find out whether this girl got disqualified, if so, for what reason? Or maybe she had to rush home for an emergency, I don’t know. I know you can do it John. Don’t say you can’t because you still owe me for tracking down that ‘52 chassis on your Chevy rebuild. (kidding)

I just want to set Alex’s mind at ease, help her make a new friend, and one day, maybe, even get to meet this infamous Maggie.

-Jeremiah

 

P.S. If you could do it before this weekend, that would be amazing. Because I’ve been watching a system over the Pacific the past couple of days and it looks like it might hit the coast this weekend. Surfing with Alex and giving her some good news would make the perfect day.

 

* * *

  
Alex placed her hand over her mouth as she re-read the letter. After she was done, she looked up at John with tears in her eyes.

He replied, “He always was a good observer.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her dad’s words again. “Do you mind if I forward this to myself?”

“Oh no, by all means, go ahead.”

Alex handed his phone back as she took a deep breath. “So wait. Does this mean _you_ knew I was gay before I did?”

“Like your dad said, it’s not for me to say.”

Alex smiled.

 

That night, Alex and Maggie quietly got into bed and snuggled close, allowing the comforting weight of their day to envelop them.

Into the silence, Maggie whispered. “Thank you, Alex.”

“For what?”

“For bringing us here this weekend.”

“You’re welcome.” Alex smiled as she scooted back to see Maggie’s face. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this peaceful.”

“Really?”

“This weekend…” Maggie trailed off as she took a deep breath. “... this weekend has taught me that family is not always about biology.”

Alex’s face took on a tender emotion. “No, it isn’t.” She leaned forward and gave Maggie a soft kiss. They gazed at each other gently until Alex spoke again. “You saw the email, so you know that my dad knew how much you meant to me. And I know that if he got a chance to meet you, he would have been calling you family within the first 5 minutes.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Maggie smiled before letting out a light laugh. “This weekend, I also learned that swans can be gay.”

Alex laughed with her. “No wonder why they’re so defensive. Like all us gays, they just want to be left alone to chill with their Netflix.”

“Maybe I can get the LGBTQ group to adopt them as their mascot.”

“Oh. That would be perfect. I can just see the new posters now. A picture of the swans and below it the words, ‘Get out of our way, we’re gay’.”

“Or, ‘Parrots are not the only ones with rainbow feathers’.”

“Love Wins, don’t make us prove it.”

“Swans are swans. Doves are doves. And love is love is love is love.”

“Oh, that one was cheesy.”

Maggie snuggled her head onto Alex and sleepily giggled. “Well, I learned from the best.”

 

 

It was afternoon by the time they got back to National City the next day. As soon as they walked into their room, Alex sent a text to her mom and flopped down on the bed to stretch out her car cramped limbs. Maggie was about to join her when her phone rang. “Hey, auntie. What’s up?”

Rose’s voice came over the phone. “Nothing. Just calling to see how you are. So, how are you?”

“Good.”

“Are you sure? Nothing you want to talk about? Or anything that's been weighing on your mind?”

Maggie dropped her bag and looked at Alex with faux frustration. “How did you know?”

“Eliza called me.”

“Seriously? These Danvers women, I swear.”

Alex looked up from the bed with mock indignation.

“Sorry, kiddo, too many people care about and love you. Sucks, right?

Maggie laughed, then smiled. In the background of Rose’s call, she heard a pan fall and a man curse, “Son of a biscuit! I’m fine!”

“Who was that?”

“Just the television. Watching a cooking show, it’s getting pretty intense.”

Maggie sat down on the bed and placed the phone in speaker mode before replying, “A cooking show, huh? Which one?”

“Cutthroat… chef… wars?”

“Ha ha, busted!”

“Fine, I have a man over.”

Alex sat up and silently laughed as Maggie continued the conversation. “Is this the same mystery man that you’ve been seeing for the past year? And whose name you refuse to tell me?”

“Because I don’t want you Googling him and giving me all these conspiracy theories. Or whatever it is you youngins do these days. I really like this one and for some reason he loves me back.”

“Well I should hope so after you told me you were thinking of moving in with him.”

“Also, you _know_ that girlfriend of yours will somehow make his name into a pun and then I won’t hear the end of it for months.”

Alex silently nodded at this truth.

“Well, if he doesn’t show up with you to my graduation, then I’m going to assume that this has all been a ruse to make your life sound more interesting.”

Rose scoffed before replying, “Oh, speaking of your graduation, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

Alex watched with concern as Maggie’s face fell slightly.

“I bought a new camera that takes like a thousand pictures a second, so prepare to be paparazzi-ed.”

Maggie smiled wide as she looked at Alex with sparkling eyes. “I don’t think I have to worry, remember what happened to your last camera?”

“Hey. First of all, who makes the shutter and power button the exact same size right next to each other? Second, it flew against that wall of its own accord. Third, the tech nerd in my kitchen right now has promised to spend the next few months teaching me how to master it.”

“Can you at least just tell me his first name? That way I can stop calling him ‘The Mystery Man’ like he’s some kind of low rent magician.”

Rose sighed. “Fiiiiine. His name is Jackson. But he goes by Jack.”

Alex couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. “Jack? As in, Rose and Jack? Where’d you meet him? On the deck of a ship?”

“You had me on speaker phone?!”

Maggie laughed as Alex continued, “So we know he’s not a magician, I’m guessing penniless artist with street smarts and a plucky attitude?”

“Maggie, what is she talking about?”

“How good of an artist is he? Can he really draw you like his French girls?”

They could hear Rose audibly slap her forehead. “Oh god, what have I done?”

“Do you realize how _Titanic_ of a gift this is that you’ve given me?”

“Please no.”

“You can try hanging up, Rose, but I got a ton of these. Because, near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on… “

Maggie rolled to her side, clutching her aching stomach from laughter as she listened to her family tease each other.

 


	7. Fluffen Huffen Promises

“And what can I get everyone to drink?”

“I’ll have a bee-oooootle of water.” Alex glanced at her mom as she changed her order midway.

Eliza looked at her daughter amused. “Alex, please. You’re an adult and over 21, it’s perfectly acceptable if you want to get a beer.”

“I know, it’s just… weird with you sitting right there.”

“Should I sit at another table?”

Alex laughed. “No.” Turning back to the waiter, Alex took a breath and repeated her order. “I’ll have a beer.”

Maggie chimed in, “I’ll have one as well.”

“Make that 3,” added Rose.

“Me too.”

Everybody looked at Kara, “No!”

“Well that’s not fair.”

The waiter smiled as he left the table.

Maggie looked to her aunt. “It’s too bad Jack couldn’t make it. I’ve been looking forward to meeting him.”

“Yeah, unfortunately-”

Alex interrupted with a slap to the table. “Dammit, Rose, you promised not to let him go.”

Rose stopped her sentence and looked at Alex with a straight face.

“That door was big enough for the both of you!”

Maggie laughed as Rose turned to her niece, “As I was saying, unfortunately his job has him tied up for the next couple of weeks. But today is not about me or Jack.”

At that moment, the waiter came back with their drinks. Rose smiled. “Ah! Perfect timing. Okay, everyone raise your drink. Here’s to the newest National City University graduate, Maggie ‘Summa Cum Laude’ Sawyer.”

Everyone cheered and clinked their glasses together. After the waiter left again with everyone’s food orders, Kara turned to her sister. “So after this, do we get to see your new apartment?”

“Not quite yet. The keys should be ready in a couple of days. Then once we get things more or less settled, we promise to have a welcome party.”

“When do you have to be out of the dorms?”

“The end of next week.”

Rose took another sip of her beer. “So, Maggie, when do you want me to send the rest of your stuff to your new place?

“Next week should be fine. What all do I have left?”

“Just a couple boxes of clothes, books, and some of your cooking stuff that I have no idea how to use.”

“Oh yes! I will finally have an oven again. Alex, prepare to eat nothing but baked goods for the next few weeks.”

Alex pointed her bottle at Maggie. “Hey, unlike you, I still qualify for the free fitness classes at the university, so maybe pace yourself with the all cupcake diet.”

Rose laughed. “Speaking of school, Alex, are you taking classes again this summer?”

“Actually, no. At the very strong suggestion of my lovely girlfriend, I am taking a breather before med school starts in the fall.”

“And still going for that master’s degree?”

“Yep. If everything goes as planned, I should be finishing that up next year.”

“Wow. I would be intimidated if I hadn’t seen you make a puppet out of pineapple rinds and make it sing.”

“Hey, Pine-occhio is the greatest achievement of my food puns.”

Eliza laughed, “And you Maggie? Are you taking it easy this summer as well?”

“Nope. I already sent my résumé to several places and am determined to get a job as soon as possible. Alex’s and my budget can allow for me to be unemployed for about 2 months. After that, it’s cheap Ramen and taking in 2 creepy roommates.”

Rose laughed at the image before asking Alex, “Out of curiosity, how much is med school going to set you back?”

“Nothing at all. I qualified for several scholarships. So now I can use that money to help pay rent and bills and stuff.”

The conversation temporarily halted as the waiter came back with their food. Everyone took a pause to happily start digging into their dishes. 

Maggie noticed her aunt start sniffling as she picked up a fry. “Rose, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just… you’re drinking beer, talking about budgets and careers and we’re eating a celebration dinner with your girlfriend’s family. You’re growing up so fast and you’re happy and it makes me happy and now I know why kids say ‘I can’t even’.”

Maggie put down her utensils and hugged her aunt. “Please don’t cry because I’m going to start crying and then Kara’s going to cry and nobody will be safe.”

Rose let out a laugh as Maggie continued. “Do you want me to ask the waiter if they have a pineapple? Hearing Alex’s rendition of ‘There Are No Strings on Me’ will cheer you right up.”

This time, everyone at the table laughed as they got out of their seats to join the group hug.

 

 

Maggie was drying her hands on a towel as she looked around their bathroom. She still couldn’t get over how large it was in comparison to the small booth of a bathroom in their dorm. It was definitely going to take some getting used to. Opening the door, she saw Alex sitting on the temporary airbed with her backpack talking to herself, “Okay. Water, check. Snacks, check. Water gun, check.”

“Alex, it’s just a quick trip to IKEA. Why are you packing as if we’re going on a hike?”

Alex stood up and laid a gentle hand on Maggie’s face.  “Oh, my sweet summer child. There’s no such thing as a quick trip to IKEA.”

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes. “What’s the water gun for?”

“That,” Alex picked up the toy and gave the trigger a small squeeze, “is for you to use if I start straying from the shopping list.”

Maggie picked up Alex’s notebook. “Bed, mattress, lamp. This seems simple enough.”

Alex put her hands on Maggie’s shoulders and looked her in the eye. “Seriously, we are on a strict financial plan now until you get a new job. You _have_ to make sure I don’t go over our furniture budget.” 

Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s face. “I promise to keep you on track. We will get through this together.”

“Good.” Alex slipped the backpack on. “Okay, let’s do this.”

  
The stray pieces of hair around Maggie’s face were starting to curl as it dried. Alex followed behind her as she held the water gun up to the light. “Maggie, please stop, I need to refill the water gun, again.”

“But I see a table that would go perfect with the fluffen huffen.”

Alex laughed, “No. No more distractions. We need to go to the bed section and also, that is _not_ what that dresser was called.”

“I don’t speak Swedish, so it’s close enough. The lamp we want is on sale, so that means we now have enough to get the veggie lemon or the upper leg.”

Alex squirted the last dram of water directly at Maggie’s face. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Smiling, Maggie wiped her cheek off and asked, “Why not?”

“Because it’s too adorable and someone might overhear and kidnap you because it’s so cute and I won’t be able to stop them because I’m pretty sure we’ve been here for 2 days now and I still don’t know which way we came in.”

Maggie laughed as Alex walked up to her and wiped a remaining drop of water off her brow. “How about this, you can get the _veggie lemon_ if we go straight to the bed section now.” 

Maggie bit her lip as she seriously contemplated this compromise. “I know this might make me wet again, but can I see the fluffen huffen one more time before the bed?”

Alex’s mouth fell open in fake shock. “Maggie May Sawyer, this is a family store!”

Automatically, Maggie started saying, “That’s not my mid-” but stopped as she replayed her own words. “No! You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Alex gave her an exaggerated wink.

“God. You’re such a dork.”

“A dork that is trying to save us money and can do one thing you can’t.”

“And what’s that?”

Alex quickly squatted down and picked up Maggie by the legs. Maggie screamed a laugh as Alex hoisted her over a shoulder and started carrying her. “You’re supposed to be the good influence here. We are going to get a bed. Then we are going to get a mattress. Then we are going home to properly break it in.”

Maggie smiled at Alex’s use of the word “home”. Her smile slowly turned to a shy grin as she waved with resigned defeat at the people they passed.

 

“Hey, Alex, have you seen my phone?”

Per habit of the past 4 years, Alex replied, “Did you checked the canyon?”

Maggie immediately started walking to their bed and stopped. Alex stopped her walking as well. They looked at each other and started laughing.

Alex made her way toward Maggie. “We have a real bed now.”

“In a real apartment.”

“No more canyon.”

“We can buy beds for our phones if we wanted to.”

“But in order to buy stuff, you need a job first.”

Maggie nodded. “Right. Which is why I need to find my phone so I can go to my interview.”

They started looking among the boxes before Maggie spoke up. “Our dorm room was small, why do we have so much stuff? Can you call it?”

Alex stopped and started roaming her eyes, unsure of where she put her own phone. “Um…”

“Seriously?”

“Well, we literally lived in a 140 square foot box for years. This apartment is practically 10 times that size. How are we expected to keep track of things in this stadium?”

“Next thing we buy is going to be a nice end table to put things on,” said Maggie as she lowered herself to the floor by the bed.

Alex looked in the fridge, just in case. “Agreed.” At that moment, Alex heard the email notification on her phone. They both immediately stopped.

“Where’d that sound come from?”

Maggie pointed toward the window. “I think I heard it over there.” They both walked over and searched.

“Nope.”

Maggie snapped her fingers. “Where’s your computer? Use that ‘find my phone’ thing.”

“Can’t, internet won’t be setup until tomorrow.”

“Crap.”

“Check the bathroom again, maybe you left it on the sink or something.” They heard Maggie’s phone beep with a message this time. Both of them froze, still as statues.

“Hear where that came from?”

Maggie shook her head and looked at her watch. “I’m going to have to find it lat-” she stopped as she heard the notification again.

They looked at each other and at the same time deduced, “The laundry basket!” Under a towel they found both of their phones. Maggie grabbed hers while handing Alex’s over. “Oh thank goodness.”

“We really are helpless without these things aren’t we?” Alex laughed as she placed her phone in plain sight on the middle of the bed. “Maybe pick up some bright paint and balloons on your way back, that way we have a temporary solution to this problem.”

Maggie laughed. “Good idea. Okay, now where are the car keys?”

Alex’s smile fell. “We should probably add key rack to that shopping list.”

 

“Hey Alex, I’m home.” Maggie smiled, thinking she would never tire of saying that phrase. “Another interview down and 3 more to go this week.”

From around the corner, Maggie heard Alex’s voice. “Oh hey, just finishing up hanging the new shower curtain. Be right there.”

Maggie took off her shoes and started walking toward the bedroom area to see what progress had been made but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Alex. Maggie recognized those jeans. The torn, old pair was slightly loose on her, but curved perfectly around Alex. And the shirt looked familiar too, a flannel that Maggie forgot she had.

“I know I said I would start unpacking the clothes, but we still don’t have… what?” Alex stopped her sentence as she noticed Maggie’s gaped mouthed stare. Looking down at her outfit she commented, “Oh, yeah. Hope you don’t mind, but didn’t feel like searching through boxes, so I borrowed a pair of your old clothes from the box that Rose sent.”

When Maggie didn’t answer, Alex looked at her outfit again. “I know they’re a little tight, but it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Clearing her throat, Maggie blushed and agreed, “Yeah. No. They- they look… good.”

The light bulb went off in Alex’s brain as she finally recognized that look on Maggie’s face. “Do they now?”

Snapping slightly out of her daze, Maggie asked, “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just noticed that you took a trip to fantasy land just now.”

Maggie bit her lip and shook her head, she knew she was caught, but refused to let Alex have this win. “Just never seen you in a flannel before. Looks weird is all.”

“Is that so? Then what’s with the blush, Sawyer?”

Maggie looked at Alex defiantly in a silent standoff. “Dehydration.”

“Dehydration. Really?”

“Yes. And I plan on fixing that now.” Maggie walked to the kitchen area and started looking in a box for their filter pitcher.

Refusing to lose, Alex followed as she undid a couple buttons and tied the bottom of the shirt into a knot above her navel. With a slight southern accent she asked, “Sure it’s not ‘cause deep in that Nebraska bred heart of yours, there lingers some sort of farm girl fantasy?”

Maggie paused her rummaging. Alex knew her too well, but she was not going to give. Hiding her reddening face she called out, “Nope. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex lowered the jeans on her hips and opened a cupboard. “I believe this is what you’re lookin’ for.”

Maggie turned around to find Alex posed against the counter. Seductively clad with a mischievous expression. She visibly swallowed as her eyes stayed on Alex, ignoring the open cupboard being pointed to.

With an innocent face, Alex said, “Glad I could help with your needs.” Then smiling a wicked grin, she turned around and started walking away.

_Oh dammit to all hell_ , Maggie thought. She glanced up to the cabinet and back to Alex. “Hey, farm girl, fetch me that pitcher?” 

Alex turned around triumphantly. She walked back over and stood close while reaching up. “As you wish.”

Maggie annoyedly shook her head and pulled Alex to her, intent on wiping that smug grin off her face.

 

 

They walked to the door as they continued their conversation.

“Terms?”

“Loser has to take the recycling to the stupid far bin for a month.”

Alex scrunched her face at imagining the unnecessarily long walk. Their building still hadn’t gotten approval for a recycling dumpster, so they had to use the one further up the street.

“Rules?”

“You can’t say the word ‘hug’. That’s instant forfeit.”

“The hug must be witnessed by the other person.”

There was another set of knocks on their door.

“Full, proper hugs only, no side squeezes or wraps from the back.”

“The bet ends once Kara says ‘goodnight’.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands and opened the door. “Hi!”

“Hey girls!” Eliza exclaimed as she walked in. She put down her bags and proceeded to give each of them a hug as Kara followed and did the same.

Kara distractedly hugged them as her eyes took in the apartment. “Oh my god, look at this place. It’s amazing!”

Alex walked next to her sister. “Hey, I know this is going to sound weird, but can I get another one? I really missed you.” She held her arms open.

Kara smiled and hugged Alex again. “Yeah, of course.” Behind her back, Alex held up a two count to Maggie.

Maggie narrowed her eyes and walked over. “Hey, if she gets another one, so do I.”

“Bring it in,” said Kara as she pulled away from Alex.

Eliza walked over to the living room area. “Oh hey, the couches look good.”

“Yes they do. Thanks again, mom.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I would give you a tour, but it’s a loft so you can pretty much see everything from one spot.”

Kara looked around some more. “Seriously, Alex, how did you land this amazing place?”

“Let’s just say a gay unicorn smiled upon Maggie one day and violà!”

Kara laughed and pointed to a wall. “I love brick buildings with large windows. Not to mention you guys got a corner apartment on the top floor, I mean look at this view, you can see the whole city! If you guys ever move, please let me have your lease.”

“We’ve only lived here for 2 months and you’re already calling dibs?”

Maggie walked up to Kara. “Don’t listen to Alex. Consider it yours if we find some place better.”

Kara smiled and immediately hugged Maggie. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Maggie looked at Alex and mouthed, “Three.”

Alex pursed her lips and shook her head at Maggie’s tactics.

Kara looked around before commenting, “If I were you, I would hang a large curtain here, just to give a nice divider between the living room and bed room. Then I would get island for the kitchen, fill in that odd space there. And the dressers? Get rid of them, with a loft like this you should keep things open, so like a clothes rack or an open armoire would work nicely.” She turned around to see Alex and Maggie staring at her with disbelieving faces. “What?”

“At least wait until our bodies are cold before you start making plans for your move.”

Kara gave them a shy grin. “It’s just a suggestion.”

“And that’s why I love you doofus.” She held out her arms and Kara embraced her. Alex stuck her tongue out at Maggie.

Finished with her inspection, Eliza walked over to the group. “Well, I suppose now is a good as time as any to give you your housewarming gift.” She held out a small bag.

“Oh, mom. You already got us the couches, you didn’t have to.” Alex opened the bag and pulled out a wine bottle. “Or maybe you should. Thanks!”

“Should I open it? Do you guys have glasses?”

Maggie pointed to a cabinet. “Just coffee mugs for now, we haven’t gotten around to that part of the shopping yet.”

“That will work.” Looking to her daughters, Eliza suggested, “Why don’t you guys sit down, we’ll bring the drinks over.”

Alex and Kara both went for the same seat and playfully scuffled until Kara relented.

Maggie handed Alex a mug and Eliza handed Kara hers.

“Hey, why do I get water?” asked Kara as she looked in her cup.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“And there’s your answer.”

“Really, mom?”

“Yes. Now, Maggie, tell me all about your job. Do you like it so far?”

“It’s not bad. Right now, I mainly just put together the brochures and resource packets that we send to schools. But I knew I wasn’t going to be on the the front lines of social work right away, so I’m fine with starting at the bottom.”

“Well that’s good to hear. And Alex? All ready for med school in a few weeks?”

Alex took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You’ll do fine. Just remember to give yourself a break now and again.”

Maggie patted Alex’s leg. “Don’t worry Eliza, I’ll make sure she does.”

“Good. Thank you, Maggie.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock. Alex furrowed her brow. “Did you invite anyone else?”

“No, did you?”

“Maybe it’s the pizza already.”

Maggie look wary as she got up to walk to the door. “I would be seriously impressed if it was, we barely placed the order.” She opened the door to a parcel delivery person.

“Maggie Sawyer?”

“Yes?”

“Sign here please.”

Maggie signed the electronic pad and was handed a long box. She closed the door and walked back to the group with a puzzled look on her face.

“What’s that?” asked Alex.

“It’s from Rose.”

“Well, open it.”

Maggie sat down next to Alex and carefully peeled away the tape. After getting past the newspaper padding, she slipped the object out of the box and started laughing.

Alex un-taped the note and started reading, “Hey bug, sorry I couldn’t be there for your housewarming party, but do you know how expensive it is to fly out to California this time of the year? It’s insane. I love you, but not a month's rent worth of love. Anyhoo, when I got my first apartment, this little fella helped me feel safe in it. I mean, I know you have Alexandra the Great to help you, but it doesn’t hurt to have some back up. So may Smashy serve you well. Love you!”

Maggie held up the bat. “Aww, she gave us her bat.”

“Smashy?”

“Good ol’ Smashy.”

Alex ran her finger over a dent in the wood. “Is that an imprint of a Mercedes logo?”

Maggie laughed. “Yeah, she never did tell me that story, but I think we can deduce part of it.”

  
As evening came on and they had gone through the pizzas and a few rounds with the board games that Kara had gotten them as a housewarming gift, they decided to call it a night.

Eliza was getting settled on the bed as Maggie helped Alex set up the inflatable mattress in the living room.

Kara walked over and asked, “So who won?”

They looked at her confused.

“The hugging contest. Don’t think I didn’t notice what you guys were up to. But I kinda lost track after Alex snuck me some wine.”

They both shared a look of surprise then embarrassment before Alex started speaking, “It was a tie. Twelve to twelve.”

“If you knew, how come you didn’t say anything sooner?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled. “Because it was fun seeing how you were going to try to coax a hug out of me. Plus, free hugs!”

Alex smiled as she handed Maggie the sheet. “I hope it didn’t seem like we were using you. We genuinely enjoy your cuddles, we just happened to have a bet going this time.”

“No, it’s fine. I get it. But out of consideration, you guys now totally owe me this apartment.”

“Okay, deal.”

Maggie tossed Alex a pillow as Kara looked around one more time. “So this is the kind of style you guys like? Minimalistic with lots of grey tones?”

Alex looked at her sister. “I dunno. We got whatever was on sale.”

“So minimalistic out of necessity, not preference?”

“I guess, weirdo?”

Maggie walked over to Kara. “These are very thoughtful questions, but it’s getting late.” She then gave Kara a hug. “You can ask us more in the morning. Goodnight.”

Kara hugged back. “Goodnight.”

“NO!” Alex shouted when she realized what was going on.

“What?!” asked Kara as she pulled away wide eyed.

Maggie held up her arms in victory. “Yes! I won.”

“Cheater. You’re a cheater, that doesn’t count.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that on your journey to the recycle bin.”

 

 

“Alex?” Maggie stayed motionless, waiting for a response. Pulling the cover off her head, she looked up and saw the reason for Alex’s silence. She huffed out a disbelieving laugh before moving from her current position to one beside Alex. “Wow.”

As Maggie lay there trying to figure out what to do next, Alex blinked her eyes open and looked over. “Why’d you stop?”

“Seriously, Alex?”

“What?”

Maggie laughed again. “You fell asleep.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yeah you did. I’m trying not to be offended, but that was a first.”

Alex furrowed her brow. “I fell asleep?”

“Yeah.”

“While you were… ?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Giggling again, Maggie gently laid a hand on Alex’s face. “Don’t be sorry. You’re just exhausted. We can continue this another time.”

Alex sighed. “I’m only 22, I’m too young to be falling asleep during sex.”

“You’re 22, but also doing med school while finishing up a master’s degree. Give yourself a break.”

“I thought that’s what I was doing.”

Maggie chuckled as she rolled to her back, “Come here.”

Alex scooted into her embrace and rested her head on Maggie’s chest before sighing. “Again, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay. Just sleep tonight.”

“Okay.”

They laid in silence for a while until Alex spoke up again. “I can’t sleep now.”

“Do you want me to continue or… ?”

Alex let out a light laugh and pressed her ear closer to Maggie’s chest. “Can you just keep talking? I like the way your voice rumblies feel.”

“I can do that. How about a poem?”

With her speech slowing Alex replied, “Yeah. Do that one I like.”

Maggie knew exactly which one. With a slow cadence, she started, “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight, for the Ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday’s most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.” She paused to find Alex already fast asleep again.

A happiness overtook Maggie that caused her heart to beat harder. If only she could show her 15 year old self how it all turns out. Having the woman she loves fall asleep, naked in her arms as she recited poetry to her in their moonlit apartment. She kissed Alex’s head as she tried to calm her heartbeat, afraid that it might be loud enough to wake the sleeping form. “I love you, Alex.”

 

 

Maggie had been helping Alex hang curtains for their large windows with she got the text. Letting go of the ladder she gripped her phone with both hands. “Holy shit!”

Alex looked down a little frightened at having lost her support, but still asked, “What?”

“Get down here and look at this.”

Carefully, Alex made her way down to look at Maggie’s phone. There was a single text from Rose reading, “He said yes!”

“He said yes?”

Maggie was in the middle of calling her aunt so didn’t reply to Alex. She put the phone on speaker as Rose answered, “Hello?”

“Don’t try to act all calm, he said yes?”

Rose laughed. “I asked him to marry me, and he said yes.”

Alex mouthed, “WHAT?” as she smiled and silently bounced with excitement.

“Did you give him a ring?”

A man’s voice rang out from the phone, “No, she gave me a giant bag of gummy bears.”

Alex stopped her happy bouncing and pointed at the phone while mouthing, “Jack?”

Rose started speaking again, “Yes. But only because I knew you would love that more than a stupid piece of metal.”

“Then can I have _my_ stupid piece of metal back and get you some Nutella instead?” 

Maggie interrupted their conversation, “What’s this now?”

Rose directed the conversation back to her niece, “Oh, after he said yes, he pulled out the ring he had been saving to ask me the same question.”

“By the way, hi, I’m Jack. Your aunt’s new fiancé.”

Maggie laughed, “Hi, I’m Maggie.”

“Yes. The beloved niece. I assume Alex is listening in as well?”

Alex laughed. “Hi.”

They heard Rose giggle before talking, “Told you.”

Jack let out a quick chuckle too. “By the way, Alex, I heard all your _Titanic_ jokes and am kicking myself that I didn’t figure that one out sooner. I don’t know if Rose told you, but I myself am also a fellow pan.” 

Maggie and Alex looked at each other with surprise before Alex started talking again. “Actually, I’m a lesbian, but that’s cool.”

There was a small pause before Jack started talking again. “I know? But I was talking about also being a pan.”

This time they looked at each other with confusion as Jack continued. “You know, a pun fan. A pan.”

“Oh!” They exclaimed at the same time.

Maggie giggled. “Just so you know, Jack, ‘pan’ means something completely different in the gay community.”

“Really?” There was a small silence. “This explains a few things.”

Rose laughed. “That’s okay, sweetie, it’s nothing bad.”

Alex smiled. “Well, now I’m _really_ looking forward to meeting you, Mr.- I’m sorry, what was your last name again?”

“Thorne, with an ‘e’.”

Alex froze with an incredulous smile overtaking her face. “Oh my god. Mrs. Rose Thorne?”

Over the phone, they could hear small, soft thudding sounds. “I. Told. You. Not. To. Tell. Her.”

Jack could be heard laughing among the thuds. “I’m sorry, she asked so nicely, what was I supposed to do?”

“Lie. Just like we practiced.”

“No need to get _prickly_ , dear.”

Alex laughed and commented, “Sounds like the situation is getting _bristly_ over there.”

Jack replied, “I could _bramble_ about it, but she might pre-divorce me.” 

“Well, you’ve got some strong _spines_ to stand up to her.” 

“You should see how _spiky_ she gets when-”

Maggie and Rose interrupted at the same time:

“Don’t encourage her.”  
“Don’t encourage him.”

 

 

Alex paced in front of the bed as she gave Maggie her answer. “The emitting species is 3-aminophthalate.”

“Correct.” Maggie looked back at the laptop. “Wait, isn’t it a peroxyoxalate system? Why doesn’t it require an organic solvent system?”

“Because the emitter is a direct descendent of the oxidation.” Alex paused and smiled at Maggie. “You remembered that?”

“Well, I’ve only been helping you study for the past 5 years, some things were bound to stick.” Maggie chuckled then yawned.

Alex looked at the clock. “I’m sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting.” Alex reached for her laptop. “Go to bed, I’ll finish up on my own.”

“No.” Maggie pulled the computer of reach. “Because if I go to sleep, who’s going to make sure you don’t stay up all night?”

Alex was about to protest but realized Maggie was right. “Okay then, small break, then 30 more minutes and I promise to go to sleep.”

“Deal.”

Alex joined Maggie on the bed and leaned over to see how much more she needed to go. Instead of her lesson module, she saw that Maggie had a website open for motorcycle classes.

“What’s that?”

“It’s nothing,” Maggie said as she quickly minimized the window.

Alex gave her a skeptical look so Maggie sighed and pulled the website back up. “I saw this hot chick on a bike earlier and she kind of looked like you. So I started imagining you in leather jacket, which eventually led me to wonder how easy or hard it would be to learn how to ride a motorcycle and here we are.”

“Do they have weekend classes?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, sign us up.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. We haven’t done something together in a while and I think it would be fun.”

Maggie looked hesitant. “What if I just bookmark it for later? And when our schedules have calmed down a bit, we can consider it again.”

Alex grabbed her laptop but instead of clicking the enroll button like Maggie was afraid she was going to do, she opened up a blank document.

“Starting now, we are keeping track of all the things we always say we’re going to do and then we are actually going to do them. This list is going to hold us accountable. Number 1, buy leather jackets.”

Maggie smiled and added, “Vegan friendly.”

Alex backspaced. “Buy _vegan friendly_ leather jackets. Number 2, take motorcycle lessons.”

“Number 3, take a vacation in Hawaii.” 

“Ooh, that’s a good one.”

A while later, Alex finished typing the latest suggestion. “Okay. So what else? Oh, I know, number 34, visit Winn since he’s always bugging us to. And while we’re there, number 35, go to that museum that you’re always talking about. What was it called again? You know that one with the oddities exhibit?” She looked to Maggie only to find her fast asleep. Alex smiled and whispered, “I’ll ask you later.” Looking back to the list, she gave it the title “Promises” and hit save before closing her laptop.

Alex smiled as she studied Maggie’s face for a moment longer and sighed. She took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside table while turning off the lamp. Settling close she laid her hand on Maggie’s chest and let the steady metronome of a heartbeat calm her mind. Just when sleep was about to claim her, she pressed a feather light kiss to Maggie’s temple and in an even lighter voice whispered, “Number 36, marry you.”

 


	8. Quantum Entanglement

“Hey, babe. What’s up?”

“Hey, Alex, think you can bring the umbrella downstairs? I bought Rose’s wedding gift and I don’t want it to get wet.”

“I thought we agreed to wait until Nebraska to buy it. What’d you get?”

“I don’t want to spoil it, but you’ll see when you come down.”

Alex started putting on her shoes as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder. “Our bags are already packed, where are you going to put it?”

“I’ll find room.”

“That better not mean I’m holding it in my lap the entire flight.”

“Just get down here.”

Alex stepped off the elevator with umbrella in hand to find Maggie already waiting in the lobby.  “Here you go, one umbrella for the mystery gift.”

“Thank you. Come on.”

Alex looked at her confused as Maggie laced their fingers together and carefully placed the umbrella by the door. Before she could ask what was going on, Maggie pulled her out and onto the sidewalk.

“Maggie! It’s raining what are-”

Her sentence was cut off by Maggie’s lips on hers. The initial protest was immediately abandoned as Alex let herself get lost in the feeling. They had kissed in the shower plenty of times before, but this sensation was entirely different.

Maggie pulled away first and blinked as the rain continued fall. She smiled at the dazed look on Alex’s face. “Number 75, kiss in the rain.”

Alex licked the Maggie infused raindrops on her lips and smiled. “When did you become the cheesy one in this relationship?”

“Me? You’re the one who put it on the list.”

Alex looked at her with adoration. “Yeah, well, aren’t you glad I did?”

The rain was starting to soak through their shirts, but Maggie had to kiss Alex one more time, because yes, she was _so_ glad she put it on the list.

 

Alex put her phone in speaker mode as placed it on the hotel dresser. Pinning a curl in place she continued her conversation with Maggie, “So are you guys headed to the church now?”

“Yeah. Just packed the last of Rose’s stuff in her car. How about you?”

“Yeah, Kara’s just finishing up in the bathroom then we’ll get going.”

“You guys don’t have to come so early, you can wait until the ceremony.”

“Are you kidding? Do you know how much my mom loves weddings? She can’t wait to stake out her prime seats. Also, where do you think I get my punctuality from?”

“Same place you got your sense of humor from, the cheese factory.”

“Damn straight. Plus, I wanted to see your outfit before the ceremony, since you wouldn’t let me peek in your garment bag.”

“Only because you wouldn’t let me peek at _your_ dress bag.” 

“Margaret Diane Sawyer, my mother is listening!”

Maggie laughed, “Eliza, please tell your daughter that not everything is a euphemism and also that Diane is not my middle name.”

Eliza laughed from beside Alex. “I can try, but she has her father’s sense of humor and I am useless against that fight.”

“Darn. Okay, Rose is signaling to me, gotta go. Love you. See you soon.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Alex ended the call and noticed her mother’s stare. “What?”

“You guys are just so endearing that I can’t help but smile.”

Alex gave her a shy grin as she placed the phone in her purse.

“Endearing? I call it cuteness overload myself.” Kara called out from the bathroom.

“Hey, nerf herder, are you ready yet?”

“Yes. Let’s roll.”

“Finally.”

 

As Eliza and Kara made their way into the church, Alex hung back and waited for Maggie in the foyer. Maggie had texted that she would meet her there after helping her aunt take some stuff to the ready room.

Alex was looking down a hall when she heard a wolf-whistle behind her. She smiled before turning around. “Now how is it that I can recognize your whistle?” Her smile vanished as did her train of thought at the sight of Maggie’s outfit. She had seen her in trousers and blazers before, but now Maggie was wearing an honest to god bespoke suit. The shirt was casually unbuttoned to her chest but only added to the feminine, debonair charm. Alex’s mind tripped over itself to find the right words until one finally tumbled out, “Mine?”

Maggie laughed with a deep dimpled grin. “Yes, Danvers, all yours.”

Alex couldn’t help but blush with embarrassment and desire. “I don’t know why I said that. You look gorgeous.”

Taking a look at Alex’s dress, Maggie shared the blush. “If you hadn’t spoken first, my conversation starter would have been, ‘Holy hell, I’m gay’.”

“Are you allowed to say ‘hell’ in a church?”

Maggie looked around and experimentally whispered, “Hell”.

Alex slipped her hand into Maggie’s. “Okay, try again.”

Maggie giggled. “Hell.”

Alex looked around this time. “Not one smite. I think we’re good.” They smiled at each other before Alex tugged her hand. “Come on, my mom already saved us some good seats.”

“Actually, can I ask a favor before we go in?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Can you take a picture of who’s already sitting down?”

Alex didn’t need to ask why and merely nodded. When she returned, Maggie quickly scanned the photo, then zoomed in one by one on the few people in the pews. 

“Any of them your mom?”

“Nope.”

“Listen, you’ll be fine. Your back up crew is here and ready to throw down for you if you need it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And besides, Rose said she never RSVP’d. Isn’t that your mother’s one pet peeve?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, her mind still obviously occupied with the thought of running into her mom.

“The ceremony doesn’t start for over an hour, should we drive around for a while? Maybe take a long walk?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just sit down and wait with you guys. That way I won’t be distracted by every mid 40s lady in dress.”

“Didn’t know you had a type, Sawyer.”

Maggie let out a light chuckle as a small bit of nervousness fell away. “Shut up, Danvers.”

“Come on.” Alex tugged their hands again to make their way to the front pews. They watched as Kara wandered around the church, taking pictures of every piece of decor.

When she finally joined them in their seats, Alex asked, “What’s with the photos? Did I miss the part when they hired you as the official wedding photographer?”

Kara took a picture of them and smiled. “No, I’ve just never been to a wedding before and I wanted to remember every detail.” She pointed to the flower arch. “What do you think of that? Is it pretty or cheesy?”

“I don’t know, weirdo, it’s flowers, in an arch shape.”

“Well, yeah. But is it too much for a focus piece?”

“If Rose likes it, then who am I to say?”

“Ugh, never mind. Maggie, what do you think about the flower arch?”

Maggie tore her eyes away from the door. “Oh, uh, I think it’s pretty. But I would have added more leafy plants, too many flowers are distracting.”

Kara nodded seriously. “Interesting. See, Alex, how hard is it to have that kind of opinion?”

“When you ask the right question, I will have the right answer.”

Despite the constant reassurance, Maggie kept glancing over her shoulder. Alex knew she had to keep her mind occupied, so she pulled out her phone and sent Maggie a message:

**_By the way, have I told you how amazingly hot you look in your suit?_ **

Maggie paused and smiled as she read her phone screen.

_Yes, but you can tell me again._

**_Is it okay if I hit on you and buy you a drink later?_ **

_I’ll be mad if you don’t. Did I mention that this outfit also has suspenders?_

Alex looked up from her phone and over to Maggie while biting her lip.

**_Dammit Maggie. Now that’s all I’ll be thinking about._ **

_We could always skip the reception. ;)_

**_But I’m sharing a room with my mom and sis. They’ll know what we were up to._ **

_So, just say we were making a fort and that’s why the bed is messy._

**_Ugh. WHY did I agree to bunking with them?_ **

_Money. Budgets._

**_Right. Stupid me._ **

Maggie knew it was risky, but sent another message:

_What would you have done if you weren’t sharing a room with them?_

Alex’s eyes swept around quickly before she replied. They went back and forth, sending each other messages that were becoming increasingly salacious.

Kara looked over to the pair and fiercely whispered, “You guys! We’re in a church!”

Alex blushed harder as she hid her phone screen and looked at Kara. “Spy much?”

“I didn’t see your screen. But the way you and Maggie are blushing and smiling at your phones told me all I needed to know.”

Maggie looked at the floor, trying to hide her guilty smile when her phone dinged with a text. She knew it couldn’t be Alex, because she still had her phone clutched to her chest. Maggie looked at the message and signaled to the rest of the party,

“Uh, guys, we need to go.”

Eliza politely negotiated with guy sitting next to her to save their seats and quickly followed the girls out the door.

“Did she say what was wrong?” Kara asked as she tried to look over Alex’s shoulder at Maggie’s phone.

“No, all her text said was, ‘OMG OMG need help. Bring stapler or magician.’ ” Maggie showed Kara the text as they walked down the hallway to the staging room.

When Maggie knocked on the door, she was greeted by a frenzied looking Rose. “Oh thank god you’re here. And you brought help, good. Now I know why some people have a ton of bridesmaids.”

The anxiety was palpable as Eliza, Kara, Alex and Maggie all squeezed into the room and Rose ran over to her shoe. “Look at this! These are the shoes that I’m supposed to be wearing down the aisle and the buckle is broken. Do any of you have glue, or tape, or spare heels that I can borrow?”

They all looked at each other a little helplessly before Alex stepped forward. “Let me see that.” She gently took the shoe from Rose and examined the break. “Oh, I think I can get this popped back into place. Do you have some nail clippers or tweezers?”

Relieved, Rose ran to her makeup bag. “Yes! I have both of those.” Maggie tried to place a calming hand on her aunt’s shoulder as Alex looked for the tool she needed.

Eliza helped Maggie. “Why don’t we get these curlers out of your hair? Okay? Maggie, can you lay out her makeup for her?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem.”

Rose sat and started to calm down as her helpers went about their tasks. “Thank you guys. I thought that since it’s a small wedding that I could handle everything by myself. Boy was I wrong.”

Kara walked up, “How about me, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Actually, yes. My stomach is hella empty right now. Think you can get me a snack, like some chips or crackers?”

Kara jumped at the opportunity. “Absolutely, I think I saw a sign for some vending machines when we were coming in.”

“Oh, that would be awesome. Thank you.”

“No prob!” Kara said with a smile on her face. Just as she was halfway out the door, she turned around, “Oh, shoot. I don’t have any cash on me.”

Alex pointed to her purse, “Oh, I do, check my purse for my wallet.”

“Cool.” Kara sang as she rooted through the bag and disappeared out the door.

Maggie was still laying out Rose’s makeup on the table. “Still got the nervous jitters?”

“I think this morning’s vomit session got rid of it. I’m good now. Just hungry.” She sat down at the mirror and started dabbing her face with foundation. Pointing to her chin, Rose said, “Look, did you see how the stress is making me break out? Oh, and also, did I mention that my boobs hurt? I swear, if I finally get my period while wearing a white dress, I am going to punch mother nature in the tit.”

Alex and her mother exchanged a look.

Maggie laughed as she handed Rose her concealer. “Want me to get some duct tape and make you some back-up underwear?”

“I know you’re joking, but have that roll of tape close, just in case.”

Alex held up held up the shoe. “There we go, good as new.”

“You are an angel.” She got up and walked over to Alex. “Seriously, a Swiss Army angel.” She was about to hug Alex, when her face suddenly dropped her smile. “Oh god, excuse me.” Rose ran to the bathroom closing the door with a slam. Retching noises filled the small room as the three girls watched the door.

Eliza glanced at Alex. “You know what I think?”

“Hyperemesis gravidarum?”

“Well, with the sensitivity…

“And increased androgens.”

“Hard to say, but my gut says yes.”

“Test her HCG levels?”

“Just to be safe.”

Maggie looked between the mother and daughter as if they just started speaking in another language. “What are you guys talking about?”

Eliza looked at Alex. “Take Maggie with you to the store, I’ll handle this side. And when Kara comes back, we’ll have her ready and calm to suggest the diagnosis.”

Again, Maggie looked to Alex. “Seriously, guys, what’s going on?”

Alex looked at the bathroom door and talked in a low voice, “I’ll tell you in the car.” She quietly grabbed her bag and the car keys from her mom.

Eliza started fixing some hair tools by the table and called out, “Oh, and maybe some ginger ale. That might help some.”

“Got it.” Alex replied as she closed the door.

When they reached the car, Maggie spoke up. “Okay, what the hell is going on?”

Alex smiled. “Rose might be pregnant.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “WHAT?”

“She has the symptoms, I’d say about 2 months.”

“WHAT?!”

Alex started the rental car as Maggie still tried to process this news. “With a baby?”

“Well, one can hope.”

They drove in silence for a few blocks before Maggie started laughing.

Alex quickly glanced over as she navigated the traffic. “What?”

“Oh my god. Rose is going to be a mom.”

“Maybe. That’s where we’re going, to buy a pregnancy test.”

Maggie started laughing again.

“What now?”

“What do we, confirmed lesbians, know about pregnancy tests?”

Alex had to laugh as well. “Hey, slow your stereotypes there, lesbians can get pregnant too.”

“I know, but it’s us. Tell me this isn’t funny. When I tell my future cousin this story someday, I bet they’re going to ask the same question.”

When they pulled up to the drug store, Alex laid out the plan, “Okay, you get the ginger ale and I’ll get the test, we’ll meet at the register. Alex then picked up her purse and noticed the weight of it. “Hang on.” She looked inside only to find her wallet missing. “Dammit Kara.”

“What?”

“I thought she was just going to take some cash but she took my whole wallet. Do you have any money on you?”

Maggie patted her pockets. “Just my I.D. and $20.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I figured that’s all I needed for the bar.”

Alex sighed. “Okay, it’ll have to do. Also, you’re going to have to drive back since apparently I don’t have a license anymore.”

Maggie laughed. She definitely was going to have to remember every part of this story for her future cousin.

As she rounded the aisle, Maggie tucked the six pack of ginger ale under her arm and was met with the sight of Alex sitting on the floor in her dress, surrounded by various pregnancy tests.

She was hastily picking up each box and studiously reading the backs when she heard a shutter sound and Maggie laughing.

“What are you doing? Help me.”

“Sorry, it’s just,” Maggie turned the phone around, “I call this photo ‘homosexual having a panic attack’.”

“Well, if we had more than $20, we could afford to buy more than one test. So we have to make sure the one we get counts.”

Maggie snickered one more time before joining Alex on the floor. “Okay, tell me what makes a good pee stick.”

 

All five of them stood on one side of the room as they stared at the bathroom. Not a noise was made except for the slow, steady crunching of Rose with her chips. When the timer went off, she handed Maggie her bag and took a deep breath.

They all stared as Rose slowly walked to the counter and flipped the stick over. She nodded as she looked at the results, but gave nothing away in her expression. Laying the test back down she turned to the group. “Okay, well, now that that’s over with, let’s finish up with accessories, shall we?”

She walked over to her bag and started pulling out her jewelry. The audience watched stupefied as they still waited for a reaction. It was Kara who spoke up for the group. “Well?”

Rose was putting on her earrings in the mirror and glanced over. “Hmm?”

“What did it say?”

As calm as if she were commenting on the weather, she said, “Oh, yeah. I’m pregnant.”

All of them let out a joyous ruckus as they started walking toward her for celebratory hugs. She stopped them all with a raised hand. “Nope. This current shock will allow me to hold it together for at least 30 minutes. Which is good, since I’m due to walk down the aisle in 10. If the ceremony goes as rehearsed, as soon as the pastor announces us as married, I will be ugly crying from happiness and ruining my makeup. That’s when you guys can hug me. Deal?”

They all nodded wearing the same look of suppressed glee. Naturally, Kara’s happiness was always a notch higher than everyone else’s so it surprised no one when she loudly announced, “I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU WALK DOWN THE AISLE!”

Eliza laughed and took her by the elbow. “We’re going to take our seats now. It looks like you got everything handled here.”

Rose clasped her necklace and calmly responded. “Okay. Thanks for your help.”

Cautiously, Maggie approached her aunt. “Need anything else before we go too?”

“Um, yes. I seem to have misplaced my bouquet.”

Alex jumped into action and pulled a box out from under a bench. “Here you go.”

“Oh, thank you, Alexandra.” She took the flower arrangement, picked up the ginger ale and proceeded to chug the rest of its contents. Slamming the empty can down and releasing a loud belch, she stated, “Let’s do this.”

Alex and Maggie joined Kara and Eliza on their saved pew and giddily smiled at each other. The organ music started playing as everyone stood up and turned their attention to the back of the church. Stately in her white gown and smiling beatifically at Jack, Rose made her way down the aisle.

The pastor welcomed everyone and started with the usual reading of Corinthians, during which Alex and Maggie unconsciously laced her hands together. They listened to the vows, complete with some appreciative puns from Jack. But when it came to exchanging the rings, Alex leaned over to Maggie and whispered, “Is it me, or does she look like she’s about to vomit again?”

Maggie paid attention to her aunt as the pastor continued, “Do you, Jackson, take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Entranced, he answered, “I do.”

“And do you, Rose, take Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I… “ Rose paused as her brow creased and she visibly swallowed.

“Uh oh,” Maggie whispered to Alex.

She tried again. “I… pregnant.”

A shocked murmur went through the crowd. But nothing compared to the shock on Jack’s face. “What?”

Rose smiled as the reality of her situation hit her. “I do. And I’m pregnant.”

A large smile lit Jack’s face as he pulled Rose’s in for a kiss.

Getting back on script, the pastor announced, “Oh, um, I pronounce you man and wife.” Everyone in the church was clapping as Rose started happy crying. Jack was crying too as he enveloped any and all who came up to congratulate them.

 

Using her job perks, Rose managed to secure one of the smaller ballrooms at her hotel for the reception. Kara of course immediately started filling her phone with pictures of everything from the centerpieces to the gift table. After the welcome speeches had been made and the food had been served, Kara quickly ate and made her way to the DJ booth.

“What’s Kara doing?” Maggie asked.

Alex pushed her olives onto Maggie’s plate. “I don’t know, she’s been way too excited about talking to the DJ. My theory is that she’s going to try to convince him to play Backstreet Boys or NSYNC.”

Maggie laughed as she pushed her croutons onto Alex’s plate. “Maybe you can convince him to play ‘Every Rose Has Its Thorn’ by Poison. Rose would hate it but Jack would love it.”

Alex stopped chewing. “Maggie. That is the most brilliant idea ever.”

Eliza interrupted their laughing with a question, “So what did you guys buy as a wedding gift?”

Maggie smiled and glanced at Alex before answering, “An inflatable raft.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize they were outdoorsy people.”

“They’re not. It’s another one of your daughter’s jokes.”

Alex smiled. “I’m just kinda bummed that I couldn’t find a door shaped one.”

Eliza shook her head as she continued eating. Not a minute later, Rose and Jack appeared at her side and tapped Eliza on the shoulder. “Hey, Eliza, enjoying the meal so far?”

“Oh hi, yes. Everything is very lovely.”

“Okay, good to hear. Anyways, can you put on your doctor's hat for a moment to do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you please tell my husband that it’s okay for me to have a sip of champagne?”

Jack gave Rose a patient look. “And Mrs. Doctor, can you please remind my wife that she’s pregnant?”

“It’s not like I’m going to have the whole glass, just a sip.”

“You barely found out you’re pregnant like an hour ago, how do you know a sip won’t harm you?”

Rose held up her phone. “I asked the Google.”

Eliza stopped them with a raised hand. “Rose, you may have a sip. But from here on out, it’s probably best to avoid alcohol altogether, just to be safe.”

Jack smiled. “Thank you. Can I borrow you real quick to explain this to my mother? I will never hear the end of it if she sees me giving Rose a sip from my glass. And if you happen to have a literal doctor's hat, that would also help immensely.”

“Yes, I can do that.”

“If you have the time, I may also have a few more questions to ask about my expectant wife.” He giggled as he looked at Rose. “Wife.”

Rose giggled as well when she addressed him back, “Husband.”

Eliza excused herself as she followed the couple to another table.

Alex and Maggie smiled at them and continued eating as they watched Kara continue her quest to document everything. They also watched as Eliza made herself comfortable at Rose’s table, engaged in conversation with people closer to her age.

Soon after, they turned their attention to the DJ who was announcing the couple’s first dance. Rose and Jack took to the floor as “My Heart Will Go On” came over the speakers.

Alex broke into laughter as Rose looked right at her and smiled before winking. They watched for a few minutes before Alex started talking. “I think I would like something like this.”

“Like what?”

Alex blushed while still looking at the dancing couple. “A small wedding.” When she finally looked at Maggie, she saw that Maggie was staring at her with arched eyebrows. Alex couldn’t figure out if it was a good or bad expression, so she bravely continued. “How about you?”

“Oh, um. I- I don’t know, “ Maggie stuttered out.

Alex reached across and took Maggie’s hand in hers, lightly rolling her fingers over Maggie’s ring finger. “I mean, you’ve thought about it. Right?”

Maggie briefly glanced at the remnant touch on her finger. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”

“So, what do you think?”

“We love each other and want to be together always, right?”

Alex nodded.

“Then why do we need a license and ceremony to tell us what we already know? We’re good now, why mess with that?”

“But don’t you want something like this? A party with just our closest friends and family to help us celebrate that fact?

“We can have a party anytime. We don’t really need the pomp beforehand.”

“By pomp you mean a wedding?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s costly and stressful and in the end, it’s all just for a piece of paper saying we’re now able to file for joint health insurance.”

Alex looked at her with slight concern. “Is that really what you think it’s for?”

They had already been together so long that Maggie wasn’t surprised that Alex could see past her excuses. “No.” Maggie looked to her aunt and new uncle-in-law. The music had changed to an upbeat tune and more people were starting to fill the dance floor.

“Maggie,” Alex implored with a single word.

She took a deep breath before talking, “I've never told you this, but my parents were also high school sweethearts. I’m told they were so in love that they couldn’t wait to start their lives together and wed right out of school. And now look at them, stuck in a cold marriage, estranged from their only daughter.” She swallowed the knot in her throat before adding, “I don’t want that to happen to us.”

Alex scooted closer. “We are not them and _you_ are not your parents. Also, we’re turning 23 in a few weeks and have been together for over 5 years. It’s not like we’re rushing into anything.”

“I know. But, what if I change? What if for some reason I become curmudgeonly and awful. Would you still want to be with me then?”

“Yes.”

“Not even going to think about it?”

“Nope.”

“How do you know these things so absolutely?”

“First, because I grew up with the world’s biggest ball of positivity. Second, I am a scientist. The school gave me a master’s degree for it and everything.” Alex paused to give Maggie a smile. “And as a scientist I rely on emphatic proof and relate it to future decisions. We all change. That’s a fact.”

“I just don’t want you to be stuck with me and resent me or yourself for it.”

“I love being stuck with you, I could never resent that.” Alex reached out her hand to the side of Maggie’s face. “You want to hear another fact? We are who we are because of each other. If you change, I change.”

Maggie let out a chuckle. “Like quantum entanglement?”

“Exactly. So if you become a mean old lady, you best believe that I will be in the chair right beside you helping to throw oranges at kids on our lawn.”

This time, Maggie let out a pure laugh and nodded.

Alex smiled but tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. “I’m sorry for bringing this up, it probably wasn’t the best time.”

“We’re at a wedding, how could you not bring this up?” Maggie glanced at Alex and couldn’t help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. She laid a hand back over Alex’s. “But like you said, people change. So maybe one day I’ll change my mind about this." She then rubbed her thumb over Alex's ring finger. “All I ask is for some patience.”

Alex nodded as a small bit of hope made its way back to her.

“Because I can picture our life together and it’s full and rich and amazing. And that is a fact that I know.”

Alex smiled as she squeezed Maggie’s hand before leaning forward for a kiss. Pulling away she tried to lighten the mood. “So I was told that you were wearing suspenders and I have yet to see them.”

Maggie smiled as she sat up and slowly undid the buttons on her blazer. Slipping the jacket off, she gave Alex a shy grin.

“Well hot damn, Sawyer.”

Maggie started rolling up her sleeves.

“What are you doing now? Trying to kill me with your sexiness?”

Maggie laughed. “Why do you say that every time I roll up my sleeves?”

“Because it’s true.”

“Okay, for sake of your sanity, how about this, next wedding we go to, I will wear a dress. No sleeves.”

“But you don’t like wearing dresses.”

“There are exceptions.”

Alex’s stare took on a far away look that had Maggie giggling. “You’re imagining it now, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

A slow song drifted toward them that prompted Maggie to stand up and hold out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

“Yes,” Alex replied while smiling.

As they made their way to the dance floor, Alex commented, “I never thought I had a kink before, but you comparing our relationship to quantum entanglement while wearing a suit is definitely doing something for me.”

Maggie laughed again as she put her arms around Alex. “Such a nerd.”

 

Eliza was double checking her dress as she exited the restroom, carefully looking for any embarrassing slip-ups before approaching the hallway to the reception. As she turned the corner, she noticed a slight woman peeking cautiously into the celebration. Glancing into the room, Eliza saw the newlyweds dancing just to the right, but something else on the left had captured this woman’s rapt attention.

She was about to move position to see what it was until she recognized something familiar in this woman’s appearance. The same dark hair, the same light tilt of the nose and of course, the eyes. Eliza clenched her jaw as she quietly walked near and commented, “They make a good couple, don’t they.”

The lady turned with a jump, eyes wide in surprise. “Oh.”

Eliza crossed her arms as she stood unapologetic and waited for an answer.

“Oh, um, yes. The bride looks very happy.”

“Not Rose. Our daughters.”

Maggie’s mom looked back at Alex and Maggie dancing, then to Eliza. She looked down before taking a breath. “You must be Eliza.”

Eliza’s eyebrows jumped slightly in response.

“Sometimes my sister shares an update with me.” She glanced at the girls again before speaking, “You must think I’m a horrible person.”

“Can’t say I’m your biggest fan.”

Mrs. Sawyer nodded before moving out of the doorway. “Thank you for everything you and your family have done for her.” She paused before adding, “Is- is she happy?”

Eliza nodded curtly.

“I know what I did or more importantly, didn’t do, can’t be forgiven.” She stopped to wipe a tear from her eye. “And I don’t expect her to.”

Eliza was caught off guard. She was ready to defend Maggie as voraciously as she would her own daughters, but there was a look of abject loss in this lady’s face that stopped her.

“I have to go, but from one mother to another, can I ask a favor?”

Eliza gave no answer as she regarded her with uncertainty.

“Would you give this to her?” She produced an envelope from her purse. “When the timing is right. You can read it beforehand and if the tone or my words are wrong, feel free to throw it out. My info is in there too, if you… or her want to contact me.”

Eliza turned the envelope over in her hands.

“It pretty much says how sorry I am and that I’m trying. I’ve been reading books and articles so that maybe one day…” She trailed off as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes. “She’s my only daughter and I failed to be her mother.”

A laugh from inside the room reached Eliza as she stood in the doorway. She knew that laugh. Only Maggie could bring that full bellied, joyous sound out of her daughter. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to rub Maggie’s happiness in this lady’s face. But she also knew that this broken part of Maggie’s life would always be with her. She had seen it first hand. If the embodied hope and sorrow standing before her was genuine, then Eliza knew she had to at least try. Not only so that Maggie could keep making Alex laugh like that, but also to help her unofficial daughter find some closure. So she nodded.

“Thank you.”

 

 


	9. The Sweetest Little Hell

“Okay, how’s my hair look?”   


“Gorgeous, as usual.”

Maggie smiled at Alex as she took her place in front of the photo screen. 

“No smiling, please,” requested the employee in a tired manner.

Maggie apologized and adopted a more neutral expression as a small shutter sound was heard.

“Okay, step to the side as your photo prints. Next.”   


Alex took Maggie’s place and smoothed out her shirt. Maggie quickly stepped forward. “Hang on.” She gently pushed a stray hair down and quickly whispered, “the Babadook ate Santa,” before stepping back.

Alex laughed. “What?”   


“No smiling.”

“Sorry.”   


Before Alex had a chance to gather her composure, Maggie said it again, “The Babadook ate Santa.”   


A smile broke out on Alex’s face. 

“No smiling, please,” the worker said with a hint of ire.

“Again, I’m sorry.”   


Maggie lowered her voice, “Ba. Ba. Dook.”

“Ma’am,” reprimanded the employee.   


“I’m trying, I am so, so sorry,” Alex laughed out.   


Maggie started chanting, “Baaa. Baaa. Doooook.”

Alex bit her tongue and dug her nails into her palm as she tried her best to keep in a laugh. Her eyebrows creased with strain as the corner of her mouth struggled to keep in line.

There was a small shutter sound as the employee repeated their script, “Please step to the side as your photo prints.”

The laugh escaped Alex as she practically ran toward Maggie and started hitting her shoulder with her forms. “Dammit, Sawyer.”

Maggie laughed as she hunched over and walked to the pick up desk. “Hey mine came out pretty good.”   


Alex picked up hers. “Maggie!” she turned it around, “I look like I’m having a diarrhea attack.”

An unabashed laugh escaped Maggie. “It does!”

Alex looked at the line they just spent over an hour in, then back to the unflattering photo. “I hope a haunted grape find its way into every sock you own from this day forward.” She reluctantly placed it with her application.   


Maggie did the same and laughed. “That’s quite the curse there, Danvers.”   


Alex smiled at her as they handed their paperwork to the employee at the next counter. “There’s a full moon tonight and I found a box of raisins under the seat. So I have faith in my cursing abilities.”

As they made their way back to the car, Alex asked, “So do you want to do it or should I?”   


Maggie pulled her phone out, “I’ll do it.” Opening their shared list, Maggie scrolled to the right entry and checked the box next to it. “Number 88, apply for passports.”

Alex smiled and started the car. They drove in peaceful silence until Maggie quietly whispered, “Babadook.” Alex was ready though and instantly started pelting her with the raisins hidden in her hand.

 

 

Maggie scooted to the middle of the bed and slid her arm around Alex while snuggling close. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”   


Alex smiled and croaked out, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”   


“Guess what? You won.”   


“The jackpot? Yes I did.” She turned her head and kissed Maggie on the nose.   


Maggie giggled. “No. The bet.” She held her phone in front of Alex. “It’s a boy.”

“What?” Alex sat up before taking the phone. “Rose had her baby?!”   


“Yeah. Jack sent the text about 2 hours ago. He said they’ll FaceTime us when Rose has recovered.”

Alex grabbed her glasses to get a better look at the photo. “Look at that wrinkly thing. He’s so cute.”

“Bailey Thorne.”

“Bailey?”   


“Jack said they tried to choose a name that could still work in case he doesn’t want to be a boy.”   


“Well, that’s sweet. Rose definitely married a good one there.” Alex studied the picture again. “Wait. She had him today?”   


Maggie smiled, wondering how long it would be until Alex connected the dots.   


“Today? As in Valentine’s Day?”   


“Yup. He’s a little cherub and you also won the bet.”

“This means that I get an entire month off from chores?”   


“Yes, Danvers. A bet’s a bet.”   


“This is the greatest Valentine’s Day ever.”   


At that moment, Maggie’s phone rang with request. Alex smoothed down the side of her hair before accepting the call. “Hey, congratulations!”   


Rose smiled at them from the screen and talked gently. “Thank you. Ready to meet the latest Thorne? Say hi to Bailey.” She titled the phone down to the baby in her arms.   


Alex and Maggie cooed as the little face came into view. In the background, Rose continued talking, “Born at 5:38 this morning and weighing in at 8 pounds, 3 ounces.”

Maggie smiled before talking softly, “Hey there, buddy, I’m your cousin, Maggie.”

Alex let out a small laugh.   


“What?”   


“It’s just, you called him ‘buddy’.”   


“Yeah, so?”   


“Bud is short for buddy. So that would make him a little Rose bud.”

Rose turned the screen back to her. Her face was impassive at first, then transitioned to a small smile. “I guess you’re right. Now I have a ‘bud’  _ and _ a ‘bug’.”   


Maggie giggled. “Can you turn the phone back to him?”

Rose did so as Maggie continued, “And that, is my girlfriend Alex. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to her.”

 

 

Kara laid out her towel in the sand beside Maggie. “Hey there, finally finished my elevensies. Did I miss anything?”   


Maggie looked out to the ocean. “Nope. She’s still just surfing away.”

“It was nice of you to bring Alex out here.”   


“Yeah, she needed a break.”

“You mean not because her lovely younger sister is turning 22 and you guys were going to hold a surprise birthday party for me?”

“You’re turning 22? Why didn’t you tell me?”   


“I did! I specifically sent you my wish list.”   


Maggie shook her head. “I know, I’m just messing with you.”   


“I know and I’m dead serious about that wish list.”

Kara looked out to her sister. “Her insomnia acting up again?”

Maggie sighed, “Yeah. She had been doing this thing where she waits until I’m asleep then hides in the empty bathtub with her licensing exam books.”

“The bathtub?”   


“The first time I caught her she said it was so the light wouldn’t disturb me. After the 4th time I caught her I decided that we were coming out here for a break. She’s really stressing about her upcoming third year of med school.”   


“Oh, that’s right, because it’s not all theoretical anymore.”   


“Exactly. She’s going to have to actually interact with patients now.”   


“And Alex isn’t big on people interaction.”   


“Nope.”

They looked out on the waves and watched Alex for a while. She always looked so confident and and happy when she was on her surfboard. Even from their towels, Kara and Maggie could tell she was smiling.

“Thanks, Maggie, for looking out for her.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But seriously, you guys packed awful big bags for just a weekend visit. So I’m guessing you got me the pretty comforter and that cute duffle bag from my list.”

“Why would we get you gifts? Is it your birthday or something?”

Kara laughed and stuck out her tongue as she adjusted her umbrella in the sand.

Looking at her own umbrella, Maggie started to lay down in its shade. “Now that you’re here, I’m going to take a quick nap, let me know when she’s coming back.”

“No problem.”

Maggie wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep for but was slowly starting to regain consciousness. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sun’s warmth, the gentle waves and the titter of kids and people around them. She also heard Kara’s ringtone.

Kara answered, “Hey, what’s up? Oh nothing, just hanging out at the beach with my sisters.”

Maggie didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she focused on Kara’s use of the word “sisters”. She had used it so flawlessly that Maggie wondered how often she dropped it in everyday conversation. Maggie was concentrating so hard on not giving way her sleeping ruse that she didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching.

Cold water suddenly dripped on her face. “AH! Alex!”   


Alex laughed as she tried to wring more water out of her hair. She then stabbed the nose of her board in the sand and stabilized it before sitting in its shade beside Maggie.

“Good waves today.”

“Yeah?”   


“Yeah. Couldn’t be more picturesque.”

“Hey Alex,” Kara asked from the other side of her, “Maggie won’t answer me, so I thought I’d ask you. Did you get me the comforter set or the bag set?”   


“What are you talking about?”   


“From my wish list.”   


“Is it your birthday or something?”   


“You guys are mean, you know that?”   


They laughed as Alex looked back at the house. “What time is it?”   


Kara looked at her phone. “Almost 1.”   


“Okay. So we only need to stay out here for another hour.”   


“Why?”   


“No reason.”   


Kara’s eyes lit up. “Is it my surprise party?”   


“No.”

“Ha, I knew it!” Kara quickly grabbed her things and ran back to the house.

Maggie laughed. “What is she going to do when she finds an empty house?”   


“Probably come back with ice water and douse us.”

“You’re horrible.”   


“I’m a sister, it’s what we do. She'll forgive me after her surprise party tomorrow morning.”

Maggie smiled, then noticed the relaxed smile on Alex’s face as she continued to look out to the ocean. Knocking gently on the surfboard, Maggie suggested, “We should take it back with us.”   


“What, my surfboard?”   


“Yeah. Obviously you can’t use it, but it would be nice to have in the apartment. So on days when you’re feeling stressed, you can look at it to remind you of this feeling. Here and now.”   


Alex looked behind her. “That actually sounds pretty awesome.”   


“I’m thinking right in the living room, next to the shelf.”   


Alex smiled at Maggie. The relaxed happiness of the here and now compelled her forward to plant a small kiss on Maggie’s lips. “Thank you.”   


“You’re welcome.”   


Their moment was interrupted by a stream of ice cold water squirting at their faces. They both gasped in shock as Kara laughed and aimed again.

 

 

“I’m finally home.” Alex announced as soon as she walked in the door. “When silence greeted her, she walked around the corner and spotted Maggie on the bed. Still in her work clothes with the beanie on her head. The yellow side was showing as she had it pulled over her eyes and held in place with her hands.

Alex changed her tone, “Oh, sorry.”

Blindly, Maggie held out her arms to the sound out Alex’s voice.

Alex slipped off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, hugging close. She heard Maggie take a deep breath and slip her arm over Alex’s, giving it a light squeeze. They stayed in position for a long while. Long enough for Alex’s eyelids to become heavy until Maggie finally pulled the beanie off. Alex immediately re-positioned herself and asked, “What happened?”   


“Everything and nothing.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”   


Maggie shrugged her shoulders.   


“I had a rough day too and was going to make myself a bath. Want to join me?”   


Maggie nodded.

Alex smiled. “Okay. Let me just rinse this hospital smell off first, then I’ll meet you in there.”

“Okay.”

A little while later, with bubbles completely covering the hot water, Alex stepped into the bath and got comfortable before Maggie joined her. She carefully sat down and leaned back into Alex, instantly relaxing with the warmth and smells of lavender. 

They felt the stresses of their respective days seemingly melt away with the touch of their bodies and the rise of the steam. After a while, Alex scooped at some bubbles with her finger and placed it on Maggie’s nose. “Tell me about your day.”

Maggie blew the bubbles off before shifting her body slightly to rest her head more comfortably. “I’ve been working with the family services division for a little over two years now and I just feel like I’ve done nothing meaningful. I know I said I’m fine working from the bottom, but all I’ve done is file forms, call people to correct their forms, direct people to the right forms, and help everyone else in the office find the pertinent forms for their cases. I’m basically a glorified help desk.”

Alex didn’t reply and only kissed Maggie’s cheek in sympathy, knowing her rant session wasn’t over yet.

“And, oh my god, the people in that office! I was hoping to work with similarly minded people. You know, the kind you can grab a beer with after a long day of life changing work. But these people, Alex. They treat the job like burden instead of an opportunity. Like Cubemate Carol who is more concerned about what’s happening in gossip magazines than she is about the real people she’s supposed to be helping. And Jenn across the way didn’t even tell that lady the other day about the additional programs for child care. The poor mother is just lucky I slipped the extra information into her packet.”

Alex continued to stay quiet as she waited for Maggie to give the sign that she was done.

“And why won’t they hire an interpreter? Do you know how many more services we can offer? I’m decent enough with my high school Spanish and told them I can help, but no, they told me I don’t have enough experience yet to handle my own cases.” Maggie angrily swiped at some bubbles and sighed. “Alex, what if this is how the rest of my career goes? What if paper pushing in a small cubicle is all that I end up doing? I became a social worker because I wanted to help people.”

“In a small way, you are.”   


“I know, but I was hoping to be more hands on and involved. Intervening when children are in danger, locating foster families, protecting the vulnerable.”

“Just give it some time, eventually your boss will she how amazing you are and start to give you more responsibilities.”

“And what if he doesn’t?”   


“Then I will go down there and give him a stern talking to.”

Maggie chuckled as she sprinkled some water on Alex’s knee and watched the drops race down her thigh. “Do you ever feel that maybe you chose the wrong career?”   


This time Alex sighed. “Actually, yes.”   


“Really?”   


“Today I got reprimanded for my bedside manner.”   


“What?”

“Apparently, I am too brusque with patients.”

“So you have no patience for your patients?”   


Alex held up her hand for a high five. “Solid pun, Sawyer.” They laughed before Alex continued. “I was just being honest and direct, like how I would want my diagnosis, but apparently, that’s not acceptable.”   


“Alex, sweetie, everyone’s different.”   


“Well, yeah, I know  _ that _ . It’s just, in science, if there’s a set of problems I know exactly which formulas to apply and can predict what the answer is going to be. But I can’t do that with people, because humans are so… capricious.”

“Is that why you think you chose the wrong career?”   


“Kind of. You know how much I love science and biology and research. And like you, I was hoping to use all those skills to help others. But now, I’m learning that 90% of being a doctor is actually interacting with people. And that is just not turning out like I thought it would.”

“And if you quit now, that’s 6 years of education down the drain.”   


“Drain. Bath. I see what you did there.” Alex held up her hand for another high five. Maggie made sure to scoop a handful of bubbles before slapping it against Alex’s palm.

“Don’t worry, Alex. You’re one of the fastest learners I know, you’ll be charming patients in no time.”

Alex blew an aerial chunk of foam out of the air before talking again, “Well, we’re only 24. You are at the start of your career and I am almost there as well. So maybe there’s still hope for everything to just click into place.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Alex played with a tendril of Maggie’s hair, dipping the curl gently onto a pad of bubbles. “So what annoying thing did Cubemate Carol do today?”   


“Ugh, she was trying to win tickets to some lame concert but needed to go to a meeting and had me continue dialing for her on her personal phone.”

“And I thought her calling you ‘Margie’ was annoying.”

“Don’t worry, I may or may not have changed her autocorrect to substitute ‘be right there’ with ‘I’M COMING DAMMIT’. And there’s also a probability that I set random reminders on her phone to ring throughout the year.”

“Margaret Atwood Sawyer, you are an evil genius.”   


This time Maggie held up her hand for a high five. “Solid literary reference, Danvers.”

Alex smiled as she purposefully missed Maggie’s hand and slapped the water in front of her, splashing them both. “So I guess we’re not inviting Cubemate Carol to the bar with us anytime soon?”   


“Not until you bone up on your  _ Bachelor  _ trivia and talking points from divorcee guides.”

“Well, like you said, I’m a fast learner.”

“Shut up, Alex.”

“Seriously, give me her number and I’ll invite her out with us.”   


“No!”

“Fine, then I’ll bring the drinks to you guys. Next Friday, your cubicle, a bottle of scotch and shooting the breeze with my new friend Carol. Sound good?”   


Maggie splashed some water over her shoulder at Alex. “Don’t you dare.”   


Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and lightly dug her fingers into her side. “Hey, why would you deny the the chance to work on my people skills?”

Maggie squirmed and laughed, sloshing a small bit of water over the edge before relaxing back into her spot. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Tilting her head back, she gave Alex a quick peck. “Dork.”   


“You love it.”   


“I do. I really do.”

 

 

Alex looked at the door. “I thought you said they were almost here.”   


“That’s what her text said.”

At that moment, they heard a soft knock. Quickly they rushed over and opened it to their company: Rose, Jack, and baby Bailey. 

They all smiled at each other as Rose gave each of them a hug and whispered, “It feels like forever since I’ve hugged you guys.”

Looking over to the stroller they saw the reason for her quiet tone. “Aww, is he asleep?”

Jack gave them each a quick hug as well. “Yeah, he literally fell asleep right when we entered your lobby.”

Alex and Maggie welcomed them in and they all made their way to the living room.

Rose leaned over to Jack. “Sweetheart, look, a clean apartment. Remember when we had one of these?”

Jack joked with her, “Ah, those were the days.”

They parked the stroller near the couch and sat down. Alex shifted the blanket as she peeked in the stroller. “I can’t believe he’s already 10 months old.”

“I know, right! Ten months old and already a handful.”

“Is he walking yet?”   


Jack answered, “No. And thank goodness for that, I have enough trouble keeping track of him as it is.”

Maggie laughed. “So how’s the stay-at-home-dad life?”   


“Working from home was manageable when he was younger, but now that he’s crawling… it’s definitely a challenge.”

Alex looked to Rose. “So what are you guys going to do after this?”

“Oh, we planned on hanging out with you guys for a while, at least until he wakes up. Then head to the store and buy our road trip supplies. Sacramento is a good 5 hour drive from here, so I’m guessing the entire chip aisle should suffice. Also, I wanted to buy a small gift for Eliza for when we do our Midvale detour.”   


Maggie laughed. “That’s it? That’s all you’re going to do?”   


“By ourselves, it would take about an hour, but with this guy? A good 3 to 4 hours.”

Alex looked at the stroller. “If you want, we can watch him.”

Maggie looked at Alex with surprise.

Rose looked at Jack hopefully. “Really?”   


“Yeah. I have previous experience, I know first aid and plus, we haven’t had a chance to hug him since he was born. We were hoping for some interaction besides the occasional FaceTime session.”

This time Jack asked in a serious tone. “Are you sure?”   


“Absolutely. Go get your supplies, take a nap, watch a movie, whatever you need to do.”   


The couple looked at each other and conferred.

“Jack, we can literally run in and out of the store in 10 minutes flat.”   


“We can go to a food court and try all the samples without having to share.”

“We could watch a movie.”   


“We can get a massage.” 

“We could take a nap.”

“Oh. My. God.”

They looked back to Alex. “We would be gone for about 6 hours, tops. Is that too long?”   


“Not at all.”

Jack immediately starting talking, “Take him out of stroller to finish his nap, because he gets sweaty in there. But make a spot for him on the floor, because he has a tendency to roll off of things like couches and beds.”   


Rose looked through the diaper bag. “And if he gets fussy, just make him a bottle, the formula is in here as well as his snacks and toys.”

“Oh, and watch your language around him, he’s starting to pick up on words now.”

Alex accepted the bag. “Got it. Only teach him the clean lyrics to  _ Hamilton _ .”

“Last but not least, he may seem small and innocent, but he can get in trouble faster than you can blink.”

Maggie finally chimed in. “I think we can handle it.”

“Call if you need anything and thank you again so much for doing this.”   


“You’re welcome, now go, we got this.”

After Alex closed the door, she put the bag on the table and made her way to the living room where Maggie was looking into the stroller. Alex joined her and started undoing the buckles to carefully extricate him.

“Oh my gosh, he’s still got that new person smell. Look, smell him.”

Maggie quietly laughed as she took a whiff of his head. Alex bounced him a couple of times before asking, “Can you grab the blanket and put it on the floor?”   


“Sure.” Maggie walked over and pulled their comforter off, folding it as she made her way back to Alex.

“Maybe move the coffee table over there.” Alex pointed with her foot toward the shelf.

Dutifully, Maggie helped. But as she was laying the blanket out, Alex spoke up again. “Fold it the other way. No, like, lengthwise to make some bumpers. Here, hold him real quick so I can show you.”

“Oh no. I’m good.”   


“Just real quick.”   


Maggie wore an anxious look as Alex placed the sleeping child in her arms and proceeded to refold the blanket.

When she stood back up, she noticed Maggie’s scared look as she stared at Bailey. “Whatcha thinking there, Sawyer?”   


“I’m thinking that it’s a miracle the human race has survived this long when we all start out so squishy.”

Alex laughed and gently took the toddler back and placed him on the floor while surrounding him with pillows. “There we go, easy transition.”

They sat down on the couch and looked at the sleeping form. Alex nudged Maggie, “So what’s your babysitting experience?”   


“Um, zero.”   


“Really?”   


“Only child, not much interaction with relatives growing up, and not a lot of babysitting jobs in my neighborhood.”

“So this is going to be fun for you.”   


“Is it?”   


“An experience, at least.”   


Maggie looked back at her cousin. “I heard they leak a lot, is that true?”   


Alex giggled. “What?”   


“You know, drooling, peeing, crying.”   


“Well, not every kid is alike, so once he wakes up, we’ll find out.”

They watched a little while longer before Alex asked, “So I take it you don’t know how to change a diaper?” Maggie looked at Alex as if the answer was obvious. Alex smiled. “Come on, I’m going to teach you how.” She grabbed a bag of flour and placed it on the table. “Okay grab a diaper and open it up.”

Maggie did as she was told and carefully followed Alex’s subsequent instructions. By the third run through, she confidently held up a perfectly pampered bag of flour.

“Good job, Sawyer. Looks like you’re ready for the big leagues.”

Maggie laughed and looked over to the sleeping area. “Um, Alex, where’s the baby?”   


“What?” Alex looked over to the floor and saw an empty blanket. “Maggie, where’s the baby?” 

Maggie placed the bag down haphazardly causing it to fall to the floor with a splitting thud. “Shit!” Maggie cursed as the powdered plume rose.

Alex shushed her as they made their way to the living room, “Shh, remember, we have to watch our language.”   


“Right.” A little louder she repeated, “I mean, shoot!”

They looked under the couch and under the coffee table.   


Maggie patted her legs. “Here, baby, baby, baby.”   


“He’s not a dog.”   


“Well I don’t know how to coax a baby.”

“Check the bathroom, I’ll check the closet.”

Maggie was emptying their laundry basket. “Anything? Cause I got nothing.”   


“Nothing here either.”   


“Check under the bed.”   


Alex got on the floor and squinted into the darkness. “I can’t see anything. Here, help me lift up the mattress.”   


They got on either side and tilted the mattress up, exposing the planks of the platform bed. “Nothing.”   


At that moment, they heard a book fall in the living room. They haphazardly dropped the mattress askew and walked together toward the bookshelf. “Bailey?”

A small toddler was balancing himself against the shelf and pulling whatever he could reach to the floor. Maggie slowly approached him. “Hi, sleepyhead, it’s me your cousin, Maggie. Remember? From the phone? And remember Alex?”    


He looked over at her then to the surfboard.    


Alex was unconsciously mimicking Maggie’s walk and slowly added, “That’s a surfboard. For surfing in the ocean.” 

He transitioned his hold to the surfboard, instantly changing its balance. They both yelled, “Bailey, no!” as they watched the board fall in slow motion.   


Miraculously, it missed Bailey and smacked right into the potted plant on the coffee table. There was a scatter of soil as the pot hit the floor. The inertia bounced back through the board and down to the tail, giving the toddler a firm uppercut on his chin.

Bailey was instantly knocked back and fell to the floor in shock. There was a surprised silence, then a loud wail.

“Oh god.” Alex immediately jumped forward and scooped the toddler up. “Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay. Please be okay.” She tried to get a look at his chin but he refused to hold his head or body still.    


Alex turned around to Maggie. “Here, hold him so I can see if he’s injured.”   


Maggie panicked. “No, no no no no no.”   


Alex placed the screaming child in her arms against her protests. Maggie did her best to hold the now squirming little body as Alex used the flashlight on her phone to check his chin, then gums, and lastly, his four small teeth. “Okay, everything looks good.”    


Bailey managed to turn around in Maggie’s arms, still crying at full volume. “Oh thank goodness, now what about the crying?”   


“Bottle. Rose said to make him a bottle if he gets fussy.”   


Maggie was glad to have something to do that didn’t require holding a prime example of lung capacity. “I’ll do it. Here.” As she attempted to transfer her cousin, he grabbed a clump of her hair and pulled. “Ow, ow. He’s got my hair.”

“Okay, hold on to him for now, I got this.” Alex rushed to the kitchen. 

“Alex! I can’t…” Maggie was trying to gently pry the little fingers off her hair when she heard a something fall in the kitchen.

“Oh, fuuu- udge!”

Maggie turned around to find Alex standing in a pile of formula. “What happened?!”   


Alex looked at the crime scene of powder. “I put the container on the sink, went to grab a bottle and next thing I know, poof!”

“ALL OF IT?!” The crying became louder at Maggie’s sudden tone. “Oh no, shh shh I’m sorry, I’m not getting mad at Alex, it was just an accident. Ow! That’s tighter.”

Alex carefully stepped out of the pile and grabbed her wallet. “I’m going to run to the store real fast and buy some more. I’ll be back as quick as I can.”   


“Alex, you can’t leave me alone with a crying baby!”   


“Real quick, like 5 minutes.” She picked up the empty container and ran to the door. “I’LL CLEAN UP WHEN I GET BACK!”   


“COWARD!” Maggie yelled at the closing door. She looked back to her cousin and bounced him a couple of times. “Shhh shhh, baby. It’s okay.” She then looked at the formula on the floor, “Five second rule, right?”   


A new wail erupted.

“Or not.” Maggie took out her phone. “Hey, do you like music? What if I play some music?” She put on a relaxing tune that she liked to do her yoga stretches to. Even though she turned the volume all the way up, it was no match for the crying. “Yeah, that’s not working.”   


Maggie then walked through the flour mess to the diaper bag and looked inside for anything that could help. “Diapers, clothes, wipes, hey, pacifier! Do you want your pacifier?” She tried to hold it to his mouth.

Bailey protested by rocking his face back and forth before knocking it out of her hand and to the only clean space on the floor between the flour and formula. Maggie walked around some more, gently bouncing the child while absentmindedly whispering conciliatory phrases. 

Her arms and scalp were starting to feel the fatigue, not to mention her eardrums. With one more effort, she asked, “If I put you on the couch, will you let go of my hair?”   


Slowly, the volume started to come down. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Maggie carefully set him down on the couch as she tried again to pry his hand away. “There we go.” When she got free, she rubbed her head and watched him gradually transition to small stuttered sobs. At the same time she also noticed his gaze toward the bookshelf. “Don’t worry, the surfboard can’t hurt you anymore.” He looked at her and back to the shelf with a whimper of a cry now. So she pointed. “Books?” Looking over the contents again she finally realized what he was looking at. Walking over and back, she held out the small stuffed toy. “Puppy?”   


She placed it in front of him as his cries started to fade. “Her name is Gertrude.” 

His small, wet eyes studied the toy for a while before reaching out for it. “Dog lover, huh?”

“Da?”

“Did you just say dog? Or are you agreeing with me?”

“Da.”

“I’m going to go with dog.” Maggie watched as little hands grasped the toy and directed it straight into a mouth. “Not a vegetarian, I see.”

“Da.”   


“Okay, now I’m pretty sure that was an agreement ‘da’ that time. Did you know that your auntie Alex and I won that a long time ago?” Maggie paused. “Well, not auntie, your cousin?” Maggie paused again. “Well, not cousin either. We’ll just go with ‘nice lady named Alex’.”

She watched as he contentedly played with the toy dog.

“What the hell.” Maggie smiled. “Your cousin, Alex.”   


“Hell.”

“Oh crap.”

 

Ten minutes later, Alex came running through the door, panting. “I. Got. The. Formula.” She stopped to catch her breath as she noticed Maggie and Bailey sitting peacefully on the floor.   


Maggie looked up and smiled. “Oh, good. Now we have back up.”   


Alex placed the container on the table and walked over to the living room. “What happened? How’d he calm down?”   


“Gertrude.”   


“What?” Alex asked as she joined them.   


“I think that’s what he was trying to reach for earlier. He’s been playing with her ever since.”

“You could have called me, at least.”   


“I was too afraid to move in case he took off again or I broke whatever spell is keeping him calm.”

Alex combed his hair down before standing up. Glancing around she sighed. “This mess took less than 5 minutes.”

Maggie laughed. “They did warn us.” Standing up as well to give her legs a stretch she asked, “Want to take turns? I can clean while you watch him.”

Alex nodded. “Sounds good.” She looked down. “Uh oh, where is he?”   


They repeated their search procedure before they heard a noise from the kitchen. Looking over, they found him sitting smack dab in the middle of the formula pile licking powder off his hand.”

“Bailey, no!”   


They rushed over as he took off crawling, giggling as he left a messy trail in his wake.

“Go around the island and cut him off.” Maggie did so only see him take a shortcut underneath.

Alex changed her course as she caught up and scooped him off the floor. “How the hell are you so fast?”   


“Hell.”   


“Oh no.”

Maggie held back a giggle. “Alex! What are you teaching my innocent cousin?”   


Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie. “By that reaction, it sounds like you may have already taught him this lesson.”

Maggie quickly changed her attention, “Hey, buddy, how did you get so messy?” He was still licking formula off his hands as she tried to dust off his knees.

Alex laughed at Maggie’s attempt to change the subject. Addressing Bailey she added, “You know what I think? I think we should wash you off before the ants find you and carry you away.” She tickled him and got a belly deep giggle as a reward and made their way to the bathroom.

 

Freshly bathed, lotioned and in clean clothes, they settled back on the floor of the living room with a handful of his toys. After 20 minutes, he started to lose interest until Alex got an idea. “Hey, grab my tablet, we can probably download an app or something.”   


Maggie hopped up and and jogged to the desk. “Where is it?”   


“Should be on top of the books.”   


“It’s not here.”   


Alex turned around. “Oh, check the books by the bed then, those are the only two places that I- Bailey no!”   


When Alex turned back around, she found him lying in the spilled potting soil experimentally running his hands through it. He turned on his back as Alex rushed around the coffee table and lunged forward to preemptively stop him from putting it in his mouth. “What the hell, dude? We just bathed you.”

“Hell.”   


Alex closed her eyes and mouthed, “Dammit.”

 

After a second bath, Alex had the idea for Maggie to keep him entertained on the bed while she cleaned up some of the mess so they wouldn’t have to repeat this procedure again. “You got him?”   


Maggie nodded.   


“And I mean it. Do not. Take your eyes. Off off of him.”   


Maggie was fastening the tab on his diaper. “Not even for a second.”   


“Okay. Get him dressed and I will get his snacks then sweep up as fast as I can.”   


“Got it.” She scooted him to the middle of the bed. “Hey there, mister, your mom wasn’t kidding when she said you were a handful, was she?”   


He stared at her with a faraway, glassy look.

“You okay, there?”   


His face started turning red.

“Bailey?”   


All of a sudden there was a wet sound followed by a very distinct odor. 

“Oh god. That smells.”   


“What smells?” asked Alex as she rounded the corner with a small bowl of cereal.

“I’m pretty sure he just pooped.”   


“Well, at least he wasn’t naked.”   


Maggie laughed. “True.” She grabbed his feet and pulled him back to her. “Come on, dude, let’s change you again.”

“Maggie, stop.”   


“Why?”   


“The diaper is leaking.”   


“What?!”

They looked horrified behind him at the stain on their sheets.

“Oh god, what do we do?”   


“Um… let me go get some paper towels and you start taking the sheet off so it doesn’t soak to the mattress.”

Maggie nodded and Alex ran to the kitchen. “Just stay right there, buddy.” Maggie sang out as she ran around the bed to undo the corner of their fitted sheet. She barely got one side off when she caught the small head disappear from sight. “Bailey no!”

Alex ran back and tried to halt her momentum to keep from stepping on the fast crawling blur. Bailey sped past her as her balance tipped her forward. Falling to the floor, her hand landed in the fresh trail. She held her palm up and closed her eyes while taking a hard swallow.

“Don’t you dare throw up, Danvers.”   


“It’s still warm.”

Maggie ran past her. “Don’t gag either because I’m barely holding it together myself.” She found her cousin making a shuffled trail through the flour and quickly grabbed him before he could make an escape. Holding him in front of her with straight arms, she walked to the bathroom. “Get a plastic bag and some wipes, we got another hell of a bath coming up.”

“Hell.”   


Maggie dropped her shoulders in defeat.

 

A couple hours later, Alex greeted a relaxed Rose and Jack at the door. “Hey, come on in, and try to stay on the clear path.” She opened the door wider as the dryer buzzed the end of its cycle.

Rose and Jack’s faces slowly transitioned to shock as they saw the state of the apartment. 

Alex gave them a small smile as she dumped a bundle of freshly laundered baby clothes on the table and started folding them into the diaper bag. 

The couple continued to slowly walk to the living room where Maggie was sitting on the floor with her cousin. “Hey, Bailey, look who it is! Mommy and daddy are back.”

Rose got down on the floor and kissed her son. “Hey, buddy, how was your day?”

“Hell.”   


Alex and Maggie’s eyes went wide.

Unfazed, Rose replied, “Hell, huh? For you or them?”   


Jack laughed and picked him up. “Buddy, I thought we agreed, no more using that word.” He started planting kisses on his cheek as the toddler squirmed with happiness.

“So that word wasn’t our fault?”   


Rose laughed. “No, he picked that up about a week ago. Also, why is there a phone taped to his shirt?”   


Maggie quickly walked over and took it off with a sheepish grin. “It was the easiest way to locate him.”

Jack laughed. “Smart. So, how was the adventure?”   


Alex put the freshly packed bag in the stroller and made her way to Maggie as they both sighed. “You weren’t kidding about how quickly he can get into trouble.”

Maggie held up her fingers, “Three baths.”

Alex added, “Several escape attempts.”

“Attempted vandalism.”

“Managed to buy a $20 app on my phone.”

“He somehow reset my phone.”

“A bruised chin.”

“And I’m pretty sure he ate a bug.”

Rose turned to her son still held in her husband’s arms. “Is that right? Did you give your cousins trouble? That means you’re in trouble, mister, come here.” Rose playfully nuzzled his stomach while Alex tried to hide the blush on her cheeks from being so casually added to this family.

As Jack strapped his son into the stroller, Rose thanked them again. “You guys are sanity savers, thank you for your babysitting services.”   


“Oh no problem.”

Maggie held the stuffed dog out to her cousin who replied, “Da!”

Alex explained, “He likes Gertrude so much so we decided he could have her.”   


Rose immediately teared up. “Aww, you guys.” She pulled them both in for a hug. “I know how much that dog means to you.” Jack joined as well, not knowing the backstory, but never one to pass up a group hug.

After all was packed and goodbyes were said, Alex and Maggie flopped down on the couch, finally getting a chance to rest. They looked at their apartment, littered in all states of debris, paper towels strewn about randomly, a bed with only a bare mattress, and a queue of laundry waiting by the washer.

“So, that happened.”

Maggie laughed. “I had my doubts, but I think it went well.”   


This time Alex laughed. “I don’t know how they do it. This is their life, all day, every day.”

Maggie laced their hands together. “Well, their love gives them strength.”   


“Just like how our love is going to give us strength to clean?”   


“Yes. But ours is just going to take a nap first.”

Alex laughed then sighed. “I’m going to miss Gertrude.”   


“Yeah. Me too.” Maggie rested her head against Alex. “What if we get a real dog?”   


“What?”

“You heard me, do you wanna get a dog?”   


Alex pulled out her phone and started typing. “Number 118, get a dog.”

Maggie smiled. “What will we name her?”

“Gertrude, part two.”

“Gertrude the second.”

“Ger-two-ed.”

“That’s it. That’s the winner.”

 

 

When Alex finally got home, she found Maggie on the couch with the red beanie on, staring into space. Over the past 5 months, there had been more yellow hat nights. Then a few weeks ago, when Maggie started taking on more responsibility at work, the red hats began increasing.

Worried, Alex quietly walked to the bathroom to change out of her clothes. She then took out her books and laid them out on her desk to begin her studying.

After an hour she heard a small voice come from the couch, “Alex?”   


Alex immediately walked over and joined Maggie who hugged her. “What happened today?”   


Maggie let out a light sniffle. “You now I can’t talk about the details, but earlier this week we got a call from a school counselor about a kid, around 15 years old who they were concerned about. And Alex, it just hit too close to home.”

Alex hugged tighter as Maggie continued, “When I did the home visit, the father wouldn’t even let me in to talk and pretty much yelled at me to leave before slamming the door.” Snuggling close, Maggie whispered, “I need to help that kid, Alex.”   


“You are, Maggie.”   


“But not fast enough.”   


Alex looked at her questioningly, so she answered, “I can’t make a report if I can’t get close to the situation. And I can’t interview them because the father is an asshole and a possible threat. So I have to file paperwork to get a police escort for another visit and that takes time and I wish I didn’t have to go through all this paperwork just to help. I saw her, I waved at her, she was right there and I still couldn’t do anything.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, so she just tightened her arms. “Don’t worry, Maggie. You got this.”

  
  


Alex was dragging as she got home that night. The supervising physician on her surgical rotation had her practically stand for 12 hours as she was dragged from room to room and patient to patient. The only thing that got her through the day today, besides a bruised apple and a handful of questionable carrots, was the thought of junk food topped with more junk food washed down with several beers. But she knew it would have to wait in case Maggie’s job was giving her another bad day.

When she opened the door, it was to a smell so heavenly that Alex’s mouth immediately began to water.   


“Hey, there she is!” Maggie smiled as she met Alex at the door with a kiss.

“What is that smell?”   


Maggie grabbed Alex’s backpack and led her to the table. “That, is a homemade, double bacon cheeseburger with fresh cut fries and a cold beer on the side.

Alex looked to Maggie and pulled her face to hers for the most grateful kiss she ever laid on her. “Maggie. I love you. Like truly, absolutely, love you.”   


Maggie laughed. “Right back at ya Danvers.”

Alex sat down and immediately took a bite. “Oh my god. You used real meat and cheese." She took another hungry bite. "This is like every food craving I was having today rolled into one beautiful stack. She took another bite before washing it down with the beer. “So why the fancy dinner? Not going to join me with a mushroom burger?”   


“I already at it.” Maggie then smiled, “I made this for you because I had a good day and wanted to share the feeling.”

Alex talked around the fries in her mouth, “Tell me all ‘bout it.”

Maggie got comfortable before talking, “So I finally got permission for police escort on that case I was telling you about. I get to the house and wait. When the cops finally show up, it’s a woman, Lopez and her partner, Cepeda. I walked with them to the door and we knocked again. Of course the asshole answers, all scowly and possibly half drunk. Now, Officer Lopez is barely taller than I am, and I tell you this because what I didn’t tell you before that asshole guy is a solid 6’5”, 250 pounds. So anyways, the officer repeats my requests and asks if we could speak to him about Laura. 

“Asshole tries not to show that he’s intimidated by the badge, but he never takes his eyes off of it when we try to reiterate our requests. Eventually, he starts trying to correct us by yelling ‘Liam’ every time we say ‘Laura’. All of a sudden, things are escalating until finally he takes a swing officer Lopez.

“Alex, I’ve never seen anyone move so fast. In a blink, Lopez has him face first on the ground and is cuffing him while reading him his rights. The father was arrested and we got Laura out and another officer took her to a trusted friend’s place.”

Alex wiped her hands and leaned over to give Maggie a hug. “That’s amazing! You got her!”

“It was. This whole experience got me thinking and remember all those months ago when you said how everything would just click into place? Well, today it did.”

“See, I told you. Your job calling has finally found you.”

“It did. Alex, I want to be a cop.”

“What?”

 

 


	10. Plans Change

Alex kissed her way across Maggie’s fast moving chest, stopping at her throat to feel the thundering heartbeat slowly settle. After one more kiss at Maggie’s jaw, Alex whispered, “Happy Birthday.”

Maggie smiled, still catching her breath. “That’s an understatement.” She closed her eyes and rested her head against Alex’s. “It’s not fair how good you are at that.”

“Well, I am well versed in anatomy and workings of the human body.”

“See, that’s unfair. Some would even call that cheating.”

“No. Cheating would imply that I’m trying to gain advantage over you. When in reality, I look forward to when it ends in a tie.” She kissed Maggie. “Except for today. Today is all about you.”

“All about me, huh? Well, give me some time to recover and I can convince you of the contrary.” Alex laughed as Maggie laid her head back down on the pillow. “Twenty-five. Can you believe it?”

“That you are now dating a younger woman? I know, the scandal of it all.”

Maggie laughed. “No, this means that we have known each other for almost 10 years. We were 15 when we met.”

“Fifteen and a half, technically.”

“Ten years in each others lives.”

“And 7 and a half of it happily together.”

Maggie’s eyebrows jumped up in realization. “This also means that I’m the same age now that Rose was when she took me in.”

“Oh, wow, you’re right.”

“I mean, can you imagine taking care of some broken 15 year old at our age?”

“Isn’t that your job description?”

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, well, technically, you’re right. But still, it’s a little crazy to think about.”

Alex kissed her cheek. “Maggie Sawyer, helping the world one person at a time.”

“And when I’m a police officer, I’m going to be able to help so many more people. Not just kids. The elderly, people our age, even animals. All of them.”

“All of them? That’s very ambitious of you.”

“Well, I learned from the best.”

“Speaking of learning, you ready for round 2? I could teach you move or 3.”

Maggie grinned. “As much as I would love that, I really should get to the gym.”

“Noooo. Why? Stay in bed, let me make you breakfast.”

“I only have a few months while they process my police application to get into the best shape that I can.”

“But I like your shape.”

“You say that now, but just wait a few months. My arms and abs are going to make you swoon.”

Maggie kissed Alex as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. “I’m determined to put every guy in the academy to shame.”

Alex sat up and listened to Maggie clean up and get ready, nervously biting her lip before adding, “That’s if you get past the interview first.”

Maggie came out of the bathroom smiling in her workout clothes. “IF? What are you talking about? I’m gonna ace it, you know why?”

Alex shook her head.

“Because I have an amazing woman in my corner to cheer me on.” Maggie gave Alex a kiss before pulling her her hair into a ponytail and skipping to the kitchen.

Alex’s smile fell slightly as she quietly tried to convince herself. “Yep. Right in your corner.”

 

 

Alex rounded the hall to her apartment only to find Kara trying to untangle a bundle of balloons from a decorative light fixture in the hallway.

“Kara, what you are you doing here?”

“Hey, Alex! Maggie finds out today whether she got hired or not. I wanted to be here to help celebrate when she does.”

Alex reached up to help undo the last string from the light. “What happens if she doesn’t get it?”

“Then, we pop these balloons and dig into the vegan tiramisu. Either way, we get to eat cake.”

Alex looked down, finally noticing the pastry box on the floor.

Kara adjusted the balloons adding, “But she’s going to get it, how could she not?”

“Yeah. Of course. Maggie’s great.”

“You could show a little more enthusiasm, you know. This is a big day for your girlfriend.”

“I know, I’m just tired, neuroscience rotations take a lot out of you mentally.”

“Was that a pun?”

“I’m not even sure at this point.”

Alex got out her keys before Kara stopped her. “Oh, you go in first and send me a text of which option we’re going with. Celebratory or consolatory.”

“What if she wants to celebrate naked?”

“Then definitely give me a heads up and the tiramisu and I will kindly show our way out.”

Alex gave her sister a look before opening the door to find Maggie on the couch, staring intensely at her phone on the coffee table. “Hey, babe, hear anything yet?”

Maggie looked up, slightly distracted. “Oh hey. I literally just got off the phone with them. And… I got it. I start police academy in a few weeks.”

“Oh. You got in.”

Before Alex could try her reaction again, Kara burst through the door. “Oh my god, congrats!”

Maggie jumped off the couch and ran to Alex, giving her a happy kiss before hugging Kara. “I’m going to be a police officer!”

Alex put her bag down and fixed an excited expression on her face. “Congratulations! You worked hard for this, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks! I need to call Rose and then Eliza and oh my god, is that tiramisu?” Maggie stopped her train of thought as she finally noticed the pastry box that Kara was opening on the table.

“Yes! Because I totally knew tonight was going to be a celebration.”

“Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any better. I’ll grab the beers, Alex, can you get some forks?”

“Yeah. Um, let me just change out of these clothes first.”

“Okay, but hurry, there’s pretty even odds that Kara or I might finish this cake before you get back.”

Alex let out a small laugh before walking to the bathroom, trying to ignore the growing knot in her stomach.

 

 

“Alex, guess what?”

 “You’re finally tall enough for Bailey’s hand-me-downs?”

Maggie closed her eyes and playfully shook her fist while holding back a smile. “Danvers. I swear.”

Alex laughed at her own joke as she hung up her jacket and Maggie continued, “Did you know that The Barenaked Ladies are coming to town?”

“Seriously? When?”

“In 3 months.”

“We need to buy tickets, stat.”

“I knew you’d say that which is why I already did.” She held up her phone to show the confirmation email.

“Shut up, you are amazing.”

Maggie giddily laughed. “I was going to wait until our anniversary next month to surprise you, but I couldn’t risk the chance of you accidently buying them first. Plus I was just too excited to not share the news with you.”

Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss. “Now I have to take your anniversary gift back, because there’s no way I’m topping this.”

Maggie smiled as she pulled Alex closer. “Oh, I have something you can top.”

Alex opened her mouth in shock. “Dame Maggie Smith Sawyer, you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?”

“Oh, I can do a lot of things with my mouth.”

Alex laughed before pulling Maggie in for another kiss. “Why do you smell like fireworks?”

“Because today was firearms training day. So I spent most of the day at the gun range.”

“Oh, wow, you’re already at the firearms portion.”

“Yeah. I didn’t think I’d like it at first, but Alex, it’s different than I expected. I don’t want to say fun, because, well, guns are serious. But it’s… I don’t know how to describe it. Once I get licensed and trained some more, I’m definitely taking you down to the range so you can try for yourself.”

Alex tried not to look uncomfortable. “That’s, something to plan. Yes.” 

“Oh, and I have to show you a new hold that we learned in self-defense. It’s almost like that take down hold that we learned in college, but with more flair. You’re gonna love it.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, maybe later? I start my ER rotation next month and I kind of wanted to get a head start on some of the material.”

Maggie tucked her phone into her pocket before giving Alex another kiss. “I’m going to hold you to that Danvers.” Then she smiled. “Get it? Hold? Because I’m going to teach you a new one?”

“Almost there, Sawyer. But your pun game is definitely getting stronger.”

 

 

The ER was definitely Alex’s hardest rotation to date. She finally understood why they saved this rotation for last. Long hours, demanding pace, quick thinking, and high adrenaline when it came to the traumas.

Honestly, Alex didn’t mind it so much. She was beginning to get used to 5 hour sleeps and seeing Maggie only in passing. Maggie herself was busy cramming the binders of laws and rules and codes anyway that she often relied on Alex to wake her up from the couch when she finally got home around midnight.

Alex was only 3 weeks into this new schedule when she finally had to deal with one of the worst realities of becoming a doctor: losing a patient.

It wasn’t really her patient, but a gunshot wound victim that she was assisting with. Her and several other people tried their best, but just couldn’t find the all the sources of bleeding in time. Alex had to stand by, still covered in the patient’s blood, as they called her time of death.

She could still remember the smell of the blood. The slickness and warmth of it as it came in contact with her gloves. And most of all, she could remember the fear in the patient’s eyes before they sedated her. That glassy shock of realization and panic.

It took Alex 2 showers before she felt comfortable enough to put her clothes on. But nothing could wash away the deep nagging feeling pulling at Alex that she couldn’t place. Maybe because this was the first time her book learning failed her. Or maybe it was the lingering dregs of adrenaline still coursing in her veins. Or maybe it was the possibility that the last thing this girl saw before closing her eyes for the last time was Alex’s face.

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning when Alex finally got home. Maggie was already fast asleep as she quietly climbed onto the bed. Before she got a chance pull the covers over herself, Maggie rolled over and placed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder. Her lips stayed there as she stilled, once again.

The tears immediately sprang to Alex’s eyes as she finally realized the feeling that was pulling at her. The girl on the table reminded her of Maggie. Same size, same dark hair, same colored eyes. Since the beginning of Maggie’s journey into this new career, there was a thought that Alex tried so hard to ignore. Maggie with a gunshot wound. Maggie with that shocked look of fear in her eyes. Maggie dying.

Alex covered her mouth, trying to keep in her sob. She silently slipped out bed and grabbed a pillow. Locking the bathroom door, Alex sat down and buried her face into the cushion.

Without making a sound, Alex wept.

 

 

Alex had barely stepped into the apartment when Maggie ran up to her. “Alex, oh my god, you’re not going to believe this. One of the instructors at the academy is working security at the venue tonight and said he could sneak us in to the VIP section!”

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.”

A large smile lit Maggie’s face at the shared reaction. “And even better is that a couple of my fellow cadets are going too. So I thought we’d hang out with them during the opening bands. I can’t wait for you to meet them and they’re super excited to meet you too.”

Alex’s mood fell a little bit at this new piece of information. “That is, that’s great.”

“Yeah it is. We hardly get to see each other as it is and this is our first date night in a long time and you finally get to meet my future colleagues. Tomorrow night is going to be awesome.”

Alex nodded before adding, “Absolutely. So how are we on transportation? I don’t think we ever figured that out.”

“Oh yeah, since I found out some of the guys are going, I was thinking that I could just catch a ride with one of them, that way you can just meet us there when your shift if over. So now you don’t have to rush back over here to pick me up or alternately, I don’t have to kill some time in the creepy ER waiting room for you.”

“Um, yeah. That works.”

Maggie again, bounced with happiness. “I can’t wait.” When she saw Alex’s subdued reaction she noted, “You know, for someone who was just told that they’re going to hang out in the VIP section of a concert, you’re not that excited.”

Alex cleared her head with a shake. “No, I am. I promise.”

“Good. Because, come on. VIP! Free booze, possibly hanging out with famous people and you finally getting to put a face to the names I’m always talking about.” She gave Alex a kiss. “And maybe afterwards, we can do our own interpretation of barenaked ladies.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Alex kissed her again as she tried her hardest to be excited.

 

As soon as Alex got permission from her attending supervisor to leave for the day, she made her way to the locker room and looked at the clock. She still had an hour before the concert was supposed to start. Things were going right on schedule. From her side, she saw her classmate rush in, open his locker and start rummaging for something.

“Hey, Danvers, you leaving now?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Too bad, because a call just came that they might have a possible atlanto-occipital dislocation.”

“What? Are you serious? How’s the patient?”

“Alive, alert, responding well.”

“Do you know how rare those are? I mean, this person’s skull is not longer attached to their spinal column inside of their neck. How are they even alive?”

“I don’t know. But that’s why I’m sticking around. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Alex looked at the clock again and did some quick math. Three opening bands, about an hour each, 30 minutes to get to the venue, that means she would have at least 3 hours before the main band took the stage. Alex really didn’t like any of the opening bands anyway and Maggie would understand. She quickly grabbed her phone and drafted a new message:

_Emergency just came in, running late, but I WILL be there for the main act. Sorry. Love you._

She quickly tossed the phone in her locker and followed her classmate out the door.

 

After the emergency was dealt with and she was back in her clothes, Alex looked at the time on her watch. “Okay, half an hour left, I can make it.” She was planning her driving route while leaving the staff room when she spotted a familiar face swinging her head back and forth at the front desk. “Maggie? Hey, what are you doing here?”

Maggie quickly walked up to her and quickly examined her. “You weren’t returning my texts or calls, I was worried.”

“I’m sorry, my phone was in my locker. Didn’t you get my text? I told you I as running late.”

“What text?”

Alex rooted around in her bag and pulled out her phone. The first thing she saw was all the missed calls. When she opened her texts, she finally saw the undelivered message. “Oh. I forgot to hit send.”

“Alex, seriously? I was afraid something happened.”

“I was busy, I’m sorry. An emergency came in and I ended up helping.”

Maggie looked like she was about to say something else but changed her mind.  “That’s okay. As long as you’re okay.”

Alex placed her hand on Maggie’s arm as they started walking to the door. “Again, I’m so sorry that I forgot to hit send, I was rushing and-”

Maggie interrupted. “I said that’s okay. Let’s just go home, where’d you park?”

“Home? What are you talking about, we have a concert to go to. We can still make the last part.”

“No, Alex, we can’t. One of the opening bands cancelled. Everything else got pushed forward.”

“Oh.”

“I left right before the main act.”

“I’m sorry, Maggie. I really am.”

“It’s… whatever.” She squeezed the key fob in Alex’s hand to beep the car before walking towards the sound.

The drive home started off silently until Alex apologized again and started detailing the patient that came in. Maggie even managed a terse smile before glancing out the window.

But once they walked into their apartment, Maggie’s mood changed. “No, you know what? I’m pissed.”

Alex looked at Maggie with surprise. She had heard Maggie’s stern tone before, but never directed at her. 

“I’m pissed because this doesn’t feel like an accident, Alex.”

“Maggie-”

“No, I’m not done. I bought these tickets months ago. I gave you time to work it into your schedule. I _verified_ several times with you that you were free tonight. And every time, you promised to make the time. And yet, you still chose to miss it.” 

“I told you, it was an emergency.”

“Were you the only one available?”

“No. But-”

“Is it mandatory for a med student who is not on call to stay when there are licensed doctors to handle things?”

“No-”

“Then why did you purposely break your promise?”

Alex stayed silent, trying to understand her own subconscious.

“Is this because I said we were going to hang out with my cop friends?”

“No, of course not.”

“Stop lying Alex.”

“I’m not lying.”

“And I’m not stupid. I know something is bothering you and I can see it every time I mention the academy or the new friends I’m making.”

“This isn’t about you. I’m just stressed about med school.”

“Is it? Because I’ve been thinking about this and I knew something was wrong, but I guess I just wanted to ignore what I didn’t want to see.”

“What are you talking about, Maggie?”

Maggie looked at Alex with a stoic face. “You don’t support me becoming a cop, do you?”

Alex took a small inhale of breath and looked away, not sure if she should answer truthfully at the risk of hurting Maggie’s feelings.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I just feel like you’re taking a step back in your career.”

Maggie took on a tone of offense. “How?”

“Maggie. You have a degree in sociology from a prestigious university, why would you waste it?”

“Waste it? You think only uneducated dumbasses can be cops? Alex, over half of my class have degrees. There are several criminology majors, a forensic scientist, even one that finished a year of law school before deciding that public service was a higher calling.”

“I wasn’t calling you dumb.”

“No, just my life choices.”

“No. You know I would never think that of you.”

Maggie crossed her arms. “Then please, explain what it is you’re thinking.”

“Look, it’s been a long day, and we obviously have some things to sort out. Why don’t we just take a small breather before we say anything we’ll regret.”

“No. This isn’t something you just get to ignore because you don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Maggie.”

“Alex.”

Alex bit the inside of her cheek before grabbing her jacket. “I made a mistake tonight, I admit that. But before this argument turns into something bigger, I’m going to go.”

“You’re running away?”

“I’m not running away, you’re obviously angry and I’m tired. Neither of us are thinking straight.”

“Where are you going?”

“To take a drive.”

“For how long?”

“Until I’m ready.”

“So you are running.”

“You know what, I was willing to continue this when we calmed down, but now I think I’ll stay at Kara’s instead.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

Alex slammed the door as Maggie ran her hands over her face and held in a yell.  


 

It was 2 days before Alex went back to the loft. She had finished the last of her ER rotation and as a reward, the attending physician let them go early. Alex slowly opened the door to find Maggie sitting on the couch.

Maggie looked up from her binder and closed it with a light clap that echoed through the tense silence. “You’re back.”

Alex gently laid her keys in the bowl by the door. “Yeah.”

“Ready to have that talk now? Or are you just here for a quick water break before you continue your marathon?”

Alex gave Maggie a look that conveyed how unnecessary her comments were. She walked to the living room and sat in the chair opposite of Maggie. When they had argued before, they would always start with an apology. But this time was different as they both sat in silence for a stretch.

Finally, Alex took a breath and said the words she had been meaning to say for the past 8 months, “I don’t want you to become a police officer.”

Maggie furrowed her brow. “What?”

“You can’t become a police officer.”

Maggie opened her mouth, speechless, before finally asking, “And why not?”

“Because… we’re supposed to talk about big decisions and you never gave me a chance to express my feelings about this. You just went ahead with everything and assumed I would support you.”

“Didn’t give you a chance? You had 8 months from the time I told you and now you tell me? A month before I’m supposed to finish the academy? You only have a month left of medical school, what if I told you to quit now? Don’t be a doctor.”

“That’s different. I’ve been working toward this goal for 8 years.”

“How is that different? Just because the time span is shorter doesn’t mean my goal is any less important.”

“No, it’s not. It’s just that you chose this new career so quickly and when you finish you have to do a probationary period and then patrol, which is going to take another year.”

“Yeah, so?”

“When I finish med school, I then go on to do my residency. What if I don’t get a match here in National City? Did you think about that? What if I match somewhere in San Francisco or even New York? What about your job then? It’s not like you can just transfer police departments.”

Maggie looked at her. “And it’s not like I could have just transferred my social work either. And why have your residency choices all of a sudden changed? I thought you settled on local hospitals only.”

“That was before…” Alex trailed off.

“Before what, Alex?”

Alex bit her cheek before responding. “Before you changed the plan.”

“I didn’t change the plan. You’re still going to be a doctor and I’m still helping people.”

“Yeah, but as a social worker, not as a cop.”

“What does that matter?”

“It matters because I don’t want to lose you.”

Maggie paused. “What?”

Alex took a breath before explaining, “A couple of weeks ago, I lost a patient. My first one.”

“You didn’t tell me that.”

“She was a gunshot victim. We couldn’t stop the bleeding in time and she died. She _died_.” Alex couldn’t stop the tears from coming to her eyes. “I saw what a bullet does to people. It’s not like the movies where you get shot, get a quick bandage and go home. It tears you, Maggie. It breaks apart inside you. It pierces organs. It kills you.” A tear escaped her. “I can’t lose you like that.”

Maggie stood up with the intention of hugging Alex, but stopped when she saw Alex close herself with folded arms. “And you won’t. Like you said, it’s not like a movie. I’m not going to be pulling my gun every day and going to work with the full intention of starting a shoot out.”

“But you can’t control that.”

“And what about you? You can’t control your work either. What happens when someone comes in with a highly infectious disease? What happens when you treat someone who is violent or off their meds? I worried about that stuff every time you went to the hospital.”

“But at least I would already be at the hospital. What happens if you get hurt and help doesn’t come in time? Or a better question, what happens if you have a panic attack in the field?”

“I won’t. I haven’t had an attack in years. Besides, they already know about that from my psych eval and said they can work with me if it happens.”

“But there are so many more bad things that can happen to you.”

“A lot of things are possible, Alex.”

“Why, Maggie? Why do you have to be a cop?”

“We’ve already discussed this. So I can help people.”

“You were already helping people.”

“But not the way I wanted, you saw how unhappy I was.”

“You just didn’t give it enough time.”

“I gave it 3 years, Alex. How much longer was I suppose to wait?

“I don’t know. Maybe the family division wasn’t for you. You didn’t even try other areas. What about hospices or or clinical? You could have gone back to school to get your license.”

“I don’t want to get my license? I want to be a cop. I knew it as soon as I realized it. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

Alex bit her lip, trying to sort out her thoughts as Maggie continued, “Besides, you’re the one who said things change. Well, Alex, this is what change looks like. So the question is, are you still going to stick by me?”

“Depends, are you’re really going to do this police thing?”

“Depends?! Really? So this change you talked about is conditional now?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You know what. I think it’s exactly what you meant.”

Maggie’s emotions started catching up with her as she thought over the situation. Trying to keep her voice steady, she asked, “What do we do when we can’t compromise?”

Alex gave a small shake of her head. “I don’t know.”

They stayed silent, troubled about this uncharted territory.

“So what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Alex said as she let out a small sob.

Maggie’s eyes were starting to fill up with tears as well.

“This is just going to get worse the longer it goes on, isn’t it?” asked Alex.

Maggie nodded her head, unable to talk.

Alex took a small shuddered breath. “What if we take a break?”

“And what, go for round 2 tomorrow?”

“Not that kind of break.”

Maggie shook her head. “No.”

“Who knows where I’m going to end up with my residency? And I don’t want to be the person to interfere with something you obviously feel passionate about.”

Maggie’s heart fell as she looked at her. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Alex?”

Words were having a hard time getting past the knot in her throat, so Alex only nodded.

“But I love you, Alex.”

“And I love you too. Which is why we need to do this.”

The tears started coming as Maggie said, “Then you have to say it. Out loud.”

Choking back her cry, Alex responded. “We can’t be together until we figure out what we really want.”

 

 

“Okay, just one more picture. This time with your hat on.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled before placing her hat carefully on her head and adjusting it properly.

Eliza and Kara both started snapping away with their phones.

“Okay, now one by the flag.”

“Eliza.”

Eliza smiled and put down her phone. “Okay, I’ll stop. I’m just so proud of you. And you just look so official in your uniform and with your badge.”

Maggie smiled as she adjusted her glove.

Kara stepped forward. “My mom’s right, you look very authoritative in your uniform. Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Kara.”

“Oh, and Rose wanted me to tell you that she’ll call you later. I streamed the ceremony for her, but when it was over she discovered that Bailey found her make-up and made a mural in the bathroom.”

“Wow. The ‘terrible twos’ really lives up to its name, doesn’t it?”

They stood in silence for a while before Eliza asked, “So, where do you want to eat? We can’t have a celebration without food.”

“Oh, yes! Food!” agreed Kara.

Maggie looked back at the rest of the newly minted officers. “Actually, if you don’t mind, there’s sort of a tradition with these guys to treat the newbies out for a drink.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course. You don’t want to mess with tradition.”

Maggie smiled. “But thank you guys, for coming out. I wasn’t sure you’d make it since…”

They all fell silent again, stopping before the topic was broached.

Eliza, again, broke the silence. “Of course we made it. This is an important day for you, and you are important to us.”

Maggie swallowed the knot in her throat before speaking. “Thanks, Eliza. Next time you’re in town, I promise, we’ll go out to dinner for a proper celebration.”

“Well that is a deal, sweetie, and am holding you to it.” She leaned forward and gave Maggie a hug.

Kara put on a smile and looked out to the crowd of officers milling about. “So who’s couch are you sleeping on again?”

Maggie looked for a bit before pointing. “Tall guy by the end of the chairs, McConnell.”

“Oh, he’s cute.”

“And gay.”

“Dammit.”

“But I do know which ones are single and straight, care for an introduction?”

“Lead the way, wingman.”

  


“Congratulations Alex!”

“Yes, congratulations to the newest doctor in the family. I’m so proud of you sweetheart.”

Alex forced a smile as she started downing her glass of wine instead of holding it up like the rest of her family.

Kara and Eliza looked at each other and awkwardly put their drinks down. The restaurant they chose was on the elegant side and the polite silence around them only amplified the elephant in the room.

Eliza took a sip of her drink before asking. “It’s too bad you didn’t want to partake in the M.D. commencement. I was looking forward to seeing you in your doctoral robes. Possibly take some pictures and have them side by side with mine.”

Alex exchanged her empty glass with Kara’s full one. “Sorry. Plans changed.”

There was a stretch of silence again before Kara asked. “So which residency program did you choose? Or your specialty for that matter.”

Alex took another long sip before smacking her lips. “Actually, I decided not to follow through on my match.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t decide on my specialty, realized I’ve been going nonstop at this for years and thought, what the hell, I deserve a break.”

“Alex,” Eliza started. She held her sentence as she watched Alex easily down her second glass of wine. She knew Alex was hurting. But it was the kind of hurt that Eliza couldn’t help with. The weeks previous they had tried to comfort her only to be rebuffed and told not to bring it up until she was ready to talk about it. So from that point on, her and Kara kept their silence they best they could.

Alex was eying the non-empty glass in front of Eliza when the waiter appeared and placed their salads down on the table.

Eliza politely thanked him as Alex stared at her plate before an unexpected sob escaped her.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

“There’s olives in my salad.”

Kara looked at their mom unsure of how to proceed.

Eliza gently laid a hand on her daughter’s arm. “Would you like me to have them get you a new salad?”

Alex sniffled and nodded. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” She placed her napkin on the table and stood up. Kara was about to follow her when Eliza switched her hold to place a hand on her arm, stopping her.

Kara waited until Alex was out of earshot before asking her mother, “What was that about?”

“Alex hates olives, but Maggie loves them. So Alex always gave them with her.”

“Oh.” Kara poked at the olives on her plate, quickly hiding them out of sight under a leafy green.

Eliza did the same and flagged down a waiter to explain the situation. When they were alone again, she asked, “Are you still checking in on her at the loft?”

Kara sighed. “Yeah. She mostly just watches tv and drinks.”

“Is it like before?”

“No. This is a different kind of sad.”

Eliza rubbed Kara’s arm.

Kara stabbed at an olive with her fork before stating, “I hate this.”

“I do too, sweetie.”

“Can’t you do anything? Talk to them, make them go to couples therapy, lock them in a room together?”

“While all reasonable suggestions, this is for them to figure out. Not us. All we can do is be there when they need us.”

Kara sadly nodded her understanding before asking with a slight smile, “Wait, you think locking them in a room together is reasonable?”

“That was my very first thought when this started.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	11. Inopportune Idiots

“What’s that? Is that a smile I see?”

Maggie looked up from her phone to see her coworker, slash, roommate smiling at her from across the kitchen table. “I haven’t seen a smile like that since you’ve been here. Did someone send nudes?”

Maggie shot him a grumpy look. “No, my aunt sent me a picture of my little cousin dressing up his toy dog as a police dog.” She turned the phone around with an adoring smile.

“Why, Margaret Isabella Sawyer, that is just about the most wholesome thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Shut up, McConnell,” Maggie shot back before her eyebrows twitched into a furrow.

“What?”

“I don’t know. It’s just weird when people use my actual middle name.”

“You don’t like it or something?”

“No, it’s just… well, it’s a long story.”

“Something to do with your ex?”

“She’s not my ex. We didn’t break up, we’re just… not together at the moment.”

McConnell stuffed another bite of pancakes into his mouth before cautiously asking, “Is that why you cry every night?”

Maggie looked at him surprised, she didn’t realize he could hear her. Her mood fell as she looked back at her phone. “Allergies.”

“Oh, yeah. Those nighttime allergies can be really bothersome.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m sorry. I thought I was being quiet.”

“That’s okay. I know all too well that sometimes the only cure for heartbreak is a strong scotch and a good cry session.”

“And I’m also sorry for still being on your couch after 6 weeks.”

“Hey, as long as you keep making pancakes like this, you can stay on my couch as long as you like. Except for date nights, I need your ass out of here.”

Maggie laughed. “Trust me, after walking in on a strange dude in his undies that one time, I am all for missing your date nights.”

“Hey, speaking of going out, the guys at the station and I are having our hang out this coming weekend, want to go? You’ve missed the past 2 already.”

“I don’t know. I just downloaded a new book and was hoping to kind of chill here and dig into it.”

“Come on, Sawyer, that’s what you did last weekend and the weekend before that and the weekend before that. I know for a fact that my couch is not that comfortable. Besides, you’re missing out on all the fun team building exercises.”

“Team building exercises? You mean the kind that left you with a $200 bar tab and half an eyebrow?”

He wiggled the said eyebrow at her before noting, “Hey, it’s growing back faster than expected and now we know how strong duct tape really is. Plus, have you ever been carried by the National City men’s rugby team and hailed as a God for buying their drinks? Because I have, and let me tell you, that was worth $200.”

Maggie laughed. “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

He looked at the clock and stuffed the last of the pancakes in his mouth before announcing, “Okay, grab your badge, Sawyer, duty calls.”

 

 

Kara opened the door to the loft and slowly peeked around the corner. Sure enough, there was Alex, sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop as the latest series she was binge watching played in the background.

“Hey sis.”

Alex glanced up from her laptop. “Kara.”

Kara placed a food bag in front of her. “How are you doing today?”

“That spare key of yours is getting good use lately,” noted Alex as she ignored Kara’s question.

“I was on this side of town getting food and thought you would like some too.”

Alex looked in the bag and pulled out a burrito, slightly snapping out of her mood, she thanked her. “Thanks.”

Kara looked around the loft, noting how everything seemed untouched except for the 5 foot radius of mess around the couch. “Still sleeping on the couch?”

“There’s too much room on the bed,” Alex stated matter-of-factly.

Sadly, Kara didn’t need her to elaborate as she looked at the mess on the coffee table. “I see you have some of your books out. Doing some brushing up?”

Alex continued typing on her laptop between bites. “No. A friend I went to grad school with had some questions that I’ve been helping him on.”

“What kind of questions?” Kara knew she was being unnecessarily nosey, but this was the most interaction that Alex had given her in the past 6 weeks and she was trying to take advantage of it.

“Just some molecular biology things. He hit a wall in the research project he’s been working on.”

“Well that’s cool. Anything interesting?”

Alex finally looked up from her typing. “Thank you for the burrito, but is there any other reason you stopped by?”

“Actually, yes. I’m hanging out with some friends tonight and thought you might like to join us. You know, stretch your legs a little, get out of this place.”

“Where are you guys going?”

“I don’t know yet, it’s my friend Barry’s turn to pick the bar.”

“Who else is going?”

“Oh, let’s see, there’s Barry, his girlfriend Iris, Sara, Felicity, Felicity’s boyfriend… who may or may not show, he’s a bit unpredictable, and of course, Lena.”

Alex looked at her empty bottles on the coffee table, then to the fridge that she knew was empty of alcohol as well. “You’re buying?”

Kara’s face lit up at her success. “Yes. I’m buying.”

“All night?”

“Or however long we’re going to be there, yes.”

“Okay, I’m in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kara immediately threw her arms around Alex. “You won’t regret this.” Still embracing her, she scrunched her nose. “But please shower first, you smell.”

 

That night at the bar after the introductions were made, Kara walked to the counter with Alex. “Okay, what are you having?”

Alex turned to the bartender. “Do you have bottle service?”

He nodded at her. “The side room is already taken though.”

Alex pointed to a semi-circular booth. “That’s okay, I’ll take that booth and a bottle of scotch, she’s buying.”

The bartender nodded again as Kara reluctantly pulled out her credit card and Alex went to go get comfortable. Kara excused herself from her group and followed as another bartender placed several glasses on the table and a bottle of liquor.

“Seriously, Alex?”

“Hey, I’m out of the loft, I met your friends and now I’m having a drink. Just like we agreed upon.”

“I guess. But I was hoping you would want to do some karaoke with us or play some darts. Or pool! You love pool.”

Alex downed the shot she poured and looked over to the pool tables. “Nah, I’m good.” She looked at Kara and saw the beginnings of a unbidden pout that caused her big sister instinct to kick in. “Look, this wall is actually very comfortable and this booth is clean and now reserved. I can jacket watch, so if any of your friends want to take a break, now they have a place to rest.”

Kara looked at her sister and forced a smile. “Baby steps, I guess. Please pace yourself and don’t leave without telling me, okay?”

“Will do.”

 

A scraping, bumping sound was heard as Alex dragged her glass across the table. She lazily smiled at the pattern that formed on the top of her drink from this action.

“Having fun there?”

Alex looked up to the blond that asked the question and automatically answered, “Radial waves. Although there’s no central point, they still form from interspersed gravity waves bouncing off the side of the glass. A focus with no center, it’s funny.”

“Your sister said you were a smarty pants. Alex, right?”

Alex nodded and tried to remember her name in return. “Ssseee-”

“Sara.”

“Right, Sara. I knew that.”

“I just got eliminated from our mini pool tournament and was about to switch my beer to scotch when Kara said that you have plenty to share.” She grabbed the quarter empty bottle and poured herself a glass. After downing her shot, Sara commented, “Ooh, this is a tasty one.”

Alex sipped from her glass and nodded.

“Not up for hanging out tonight?

“I’m just here for the free drinks.”

“Well that’s always a valid excuse.” Sara looked on as Alex continued to play with her glass. “So usually when someone is drinking scotch, alone, in the back of a bar, they’re looking to forget something.” She poured herself another drink. “What are you trying to make go away?”

Feeling truthful from the flow of alcohol through her, Alex answered, “Maggie.”

“Maggie? I’m guessing she’s a very recent ex?”

“Not ex. We’re just taking a break, not broken up. Kinda broken, but not apart. But we are apart. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain.”

“You guys are just taking a breather.”

“Yes. We just wanted different things and thought it would better to figure out what that was on our own.”

Alex slowly nursed her drink as Sara poured herself another glass. “So, Alex. Have any other interesting science facts to tell me?”

Alex downed the rest of her shot and held out her glass for a refill. “Did you know swans can be gay?”

 

After a few more drinks, a slightly drunker Alex was finishing up her story. “…but luckily, we were rescu’d from tree by security officer.” Alex laughed at the memory and how her mouth didn’t seem to want to work anymore. She giggled one more time as she leaned her head against the wall.

Sara mirrored her and let out her own drunken giggle trying to imagine it all. When the laughter died down, they turned their heads and smiled at each other. On instinct and drunkenness, Sara started leaning in.

Alex immediately swayed her head back. “Nope.”

Sara sat back upright. “You’re right, I’m sorry. Bad habit, that was stupid of me.”

“Yeah. You’re pretty and all, but I’m in… she’s… it’s complicated.” Alex poured herself another shot and downed it as Sara excused herself.

“I’ll be right back.” She made her way to the group who was now engaged in a game of darts. “Kara!”

“Oh, hey, what’s up?”

“Your sister is hot and I want to kiss her.”

“What?”

“I’m drunk. But your sister is drunker. I think you should take her home, because if you don’t, I might and that’s not fair to Maggie.”

Kara looked to the booth to find Alex leaning her head against the wall. “She told you about Maggie?” she asked as they started walking.

“It’s like the only word she knows how to say.”

When Kara reached the table, she slowly slid next to her. Alex sluggishly stirred. “Kara! I think I’m sad.”

“Why?”

“Because I drink all the alcohol when I’m sad.”

“You’re right. That’s probably a sign to take you home now.”

“Yes, I can-slur, con-slur, concur.” Alex giggled then slumped heavily on Kara’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kara pulled out her phone and notified a car service. “No, no. Don’t go to sleep yet, we need to get to the loft first.”

“But here is good. I like this spot here.”

Kara looked helplessly at her sister as a chant of “Mighty Mouse” erupted from somewhere in the bar.

“Need help?” Sara asked.

“If you don’t mind.”

Sara slid on the other side of Alex and they gently coaxed her out of the booth. Once standing, they both put a shoulder under Alex’s arms and started moving her to the exit. When the outside air hit them, Alex regained a small bit of alertness. “Oh, hey Sara.” Alex swung her head to her sister. “Kara.” Then she started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Sara, Kara, Sara, Kara,” Alex giggled out. “Sara has dimples, but they’re the wrong kind.”

Kara looked at her phone while absentmindedly answering her sister, “She’s sorry and she’ll apologize later.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Sara who played along and nodded apologetically.

“There’s our car. Come on.”

After they got Alex into the car and buckled in, Sara asked, “Need any help when you get home? I can come along.”

“Thank you, but it’s fine, she’ll go on autopilot once we’re there. But can you do me a favor and tell everyone that I had to leave early?”

“Sure, no problem. Talk to you later, Kara. Bye Alex.”

Alex leaned across Kara. “You have sneaky assassin lips, they almost kissed me.”

“I’m so sorry. Won’t happen again.”

Alex sternly pointed her finger at Sara as Kara let out a small laugh and signaled to the driver to go ahead.

 

Maggie leaned her head against the wall as she watched the rest of the guys cheer over the latest person who messed up in their drinking game.

The only reason Maggie agreed to come out tonight was to get out the apartment. She had forgotten how much she did not miss sleeping on couch in a small apartment with practically no privacy.

Someone in the group slipped up again so everyone in the group raised their glasses of beer. Maggie automatically raised her glass of water, trying her best to be a good sport, but now was regretting her decision to volunteer as the designated driver. She wanted nothing more than to pass into an alcohol fueled sleep and not wake up until Monday.

But at least she was out, had her comfy spot against the wall and nobody was bothering her. So she took what she could. When McConnell starting looking wobbly, she knew that was her cue to step in. “Hey, McConnell, I think you’re ready to go home.”

“No, I’m almost winning.”

“Well, guess what, you won at losing!”

“I did?” He threw his arms up in victory. “I won.”

The rest of their group cheered for him as Maggie went to grab their jackets. “Okay boys and girls, I think that’s it for us, I gotta get this guy home before he realizes how much money you guys swindled out of him.”

One of the guys playfully called out, “Boooooo!”

Maggie laughed.

“Come on, Sawyer, just one more glass of water, then you can hit the road.”

“Sorry guys, but I think I want to go home and drink something harder, lose my cool, pass out.”

“Aww, okay. Don’t forget to swing by the bar to settle lightweight’s tab.”

Maggie looked at the swaying guy standing by the door. “Please tell me you left enough him enough money to cover it.”

They all looked at each other with guilty faces.

“Karma is a bitch, you know that, right?”

They broke into grins, “To Mighty Mouse, defender of the innocent and helpless.” A chant of “Mighty Mouse” broke out as Maggie laughed and gave them the finger. It was a nickname they had recently given her after she took down a robbery suspect nearly twice her size. She didn’t mind it though, since nicknames were earned and acted as a sort of call sign in the bullpen. Plus, it could be worse. Take for instance, Stinky Fish, the guy who brought in the wrong lunch one day.

When they stopped, she looked around to them, “If karma doesn’t get you first, you can bet your ass that I will.” They laughed as farewells were said and Maggie guided McConnell out of the private room and to the bar. Steadying him on a stool she managed to find his I.D. and handed it to the bartender. As they waited, Maggie gave a quick, polite smile to a girl who just walked up to the bar who in turn asked, “Babysitting duty?”

Maggie gazed to her side. “Yep.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Coworker.”

She looked pleased at this info and scooted closer. “So, any plans after you drop him off?”

Maggie looked at the blond with surprise. “Um, flattered, but I’m tak- I’m in- it’s complicated.” The bartender came back with a receipt that Maggie guided McConnell how to sign. She gave the blonde a quick smile, “Have a goodnight.”

“Yeah, you too.” Sara watched the cute brunette slowly guide the drunk guy out the door. In a baseball announcer voice to herself, she mocked, “Due to multiple complications tonight, Sara Lance is 0 for 2.”

 

The following week Kara came by with her usual take out box and opened the door to the loft, as what was now routine, she slowly peeked around the corner. Surprisingly, Alex wasn’t on the couch. Instead, there were suitcases and by the door were several stacked boxes. “Alex?”

From around the corner, Alex popped her head into view. “Oh hey, Kara.”

Kara walked in, placing the food on the table. “What’s all this?”

“So remember that old classmate I’ve been emailing? I guess my help worked on whatever roadblock they had. As a result, they’ve extended an invitation to me to join their research project and I’ve accepted.”

“Oh, well that’s definitely some news.”

“Yeah. So I’m going to head up to Stanford for a while and help out.”

“What?”

“And it’s a good thing you’re here, because I was going to ask a favor. You said your lease is ending soon, right?”

Kara ignored her question. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah. I think it’ll be good for me to get out of National City for a while.”

“For how long?”

“I don’t know. However long they need my help and are willing to pay me for it.”

“Just like that. No warning, no plan,” said Kara with a bitter tone.

Alex sounded exasperated. “Kara.”

“Sorry. It’s just very sudden.”

“Yeah, well, things tend to happen like that.” Alex shook a thought from her head and continued, “Anyways, I was going to ask if you could watch after the loft while I was gone.”

Kara looked around again. “So I get why your suitcases are packed, but why the boxes?“

Alex chewed her lip before adding, “I figured that if you stayed, maybe you could ask Maggie if she wanted to move back in. Since it’s still her place too and maybe you guys could split the rent. That’s why I packed some of my stuff. To give both of you some room.” She looked to the boxes. “If she does stay, then can you find a storage to put them in? If she doesn’t, then just kind of push them to the side and let me know so I can help pay rent.”

Kara took a breath and reluctantly nodded. “I can do that. But if she doesn’t come back, I can cover the rent. No problem.”

Alex nodded nervously. “Well, at least let me cover the internet bill, since its under my name.”

“Okay,” said Kara, hoping her gut was right by agreeing to this arrangement.

“Thanks.”

 

 

Kara nervously pushed a bit of pie around her plate before she finally got the courage to speak, “So I need to tell you something.”

Maggie took a bite of her cake while looking at Kara with raised eyebrows.

Kara continued. “I’ve been staying at the loft these past couple of weeks. By myself.”

Maggie’s brow scrunched with confusion.

“Because my lease was up at my old place and I needed a temporary place to stay until I found a new apartment. And also because… Alex asked me to look after it while she was gone.” She looked at Maggie to gauge her reaction before continuing. “But it’s also your place too so I thought I’d tell you in case you wanted to move back in and stop sleeping on your friend’s couch.”

Maggie put down her fork and wiped her mouth while nodding her head. After smoothing the napkin back down on her lap, she asked, “So I guess this means she matched her residency somewhere out of town?”

“No. Not really.”

“What?”

“She’s taking a pause from pursuing medicine.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“She didn’t follow through on her match. Instead, she took a research position at Stanford.”

Maggie was shocked. She thought Alex was still in National City, not 400 miles away in a new unexpected life. At that moment, the literal and figurative distance that Maggie felt between them cracked further open. Trying to regain her mental footing, she took a breath and asked, “So how long has she been there?”

“About 3 weeks now.”

“Three weeks?” Maggie wanted to ask more questions. To ask for Alex’s new address, to ask why Alex decided not to follow through on her medical licenses, to ask if this was all her fault.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but-”

“No, it’s okay, Kara. It’s understandable. Things are just weird at the moment.”

“So what do you say? Feel like sleeping in a real bed again?”

“Is she coming back?”

Kara understood the real question that Maggie was trying to ask. _Will I run into her?_ “Honestly, I don’t know, she wasn’t big on the details. All I know is that she’s helping out on a research project and staying with a friend out there.”

Maggie stayed quiet while pushing a crumb around her plate. “You know what, it’s okay. I’ll stay where I am.” She took another bite. “Unless you need help with the rent, because I can still split the cost with you.”

“Oh, no. I hardly touched my college money and just started that new assistant job at Catco, so I can totally handle the rent.”

“At least let me pay the utilities, since it’s under my name.”

Kara nodded. “Okay.”

“Thank you. And thanks for looking after the loft.”

“Oh, no problem. You know I love that place.”

“If you don’t mind, can I come over next weekend to pick up a few things?”

“Yeah, absolutely, it’s still your place, I’m just the squatter.”

“Squatters don’t pay rent.”

“Then consider me the person temporarily subletting your apartment.”

Maggie smiled and took another bite of her cake as she quietly processed this new information. Before the silence got too long, she asked, “So is the apartment super crowded with all your boxes and stuff?”

“No, I’m actually living out of my suitcases, the rest of my stuff is in a storage.”

“Well that’s silly. When I come over, I’ll pack up some of my stuff I don’t need, like clothes and books then we’ll exchange it for some of your boxes. You’re doing us a favor, you shouldn’t be living out of your bag.”

Kara smiled and nodded, not wanting to tell her that Alex did the exact same thing before she left.

After lunch was over and the bill was paid, they made their way outside. Kara walked with her hands in her pockets and shoulders slightly hunched. When they got to the sidewalk, Maggie couldn’t hold in her observation any longer. “You know, if this is all too awkward for you, we don’t have to keep doing this.”

“What, our lunches? Why would you think this is awkward? Just because of what happened between you and Alex…”

“No, I know. You’re my friend, but she’s your sister and you don’t have to pretend-”

Kara cut her off. “Where is this coming from?”

“Well, part of my police training is interpreting body language and I noticed that you kept doing this thing where you cross your arms or put your hands in your pockets. Non-verbal signs of unease and defensiveness.”

Kara looked down to her hands tucked into her jeans. “Oh. No, it’s not what you think.” Maggie cocked her head in question so Kara continued, “It’s just… and please don’t get mad. But sometimes, when I wear heels, you become even shorter and I have to fight the urge… to pet your head.”

Maggie laughed. “What?”

“It’s just that you’re so much smaller than me and I have to hide my hands so I don’t accidentally reach out and pat your head.”

The laughter couldn’t be stopped from Maggie. Part of it was relief from her misinterpretation and the other half was from the excuse that was pure Kara. “It’s fine, Kara. I know you don’t mean it condescendingly. If you want to pat my head, go for it.

Kara smiled and tentatively reached out her hand above Maggie’s head. Slowly she brought it down touched it on Maggie’s hair a couple of times.

“Feel better?”

Kara nodded as Maggie opened her arms for a hug. “Are you sure you’re adopted? Because you definitely have the Danvers dork gene.”

Kara laughed. “Again, happy early 26th birthday. Kind of bummed that our schedules couldn’t fit in a proper celebration on the actual day.”

“Oh, that’s fine, this just means that now I have an excuse to come here for a second serving of cake next week.”

“They do have the best desserts in National City.”

“Okay. I have to go now, but don’t forget, let me know when I can come over to get some stuff and make room for you.”

Kara waved. “I’ll text you.”

“ ‘Kay, bye.”

“Bye.” Just as Kara was about to walk to her car, her phone rang. “Hello?”

Alex’s voice came from over the line, “Hey, Kara, are you still coming to mom’s this weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you left yet?”

“No, but I was just about to.”

“Okay, good. Because I have a huge favor to ask you. I got a crazy craving for cake, but for cream cake from that one dessert place. You know the one that I can never remember the name of?”

Kara looked behind her at the exact one she just walked out of. “Yeah, I know the place.”

“Can you please, please, please, make a stop there and pick me up one?”

Kara started walking back to the entrance and smiled. “I don’t know, Alex, it’s really far off my route and I don’t want to mess up my schedule.”

“I know, I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you when you get to mom’s.”

Kara stood in line. “Let’s see, how are you going to pay me back for the nearly hour of my time that’s going to delay my departure?”

“I’ll… wash your car.”

“Full detail and the works?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Only because I love you, sis.”

“Thanks, Kara. See you soon.”

“Bye.” Kara hung up just as she got to the counter. “Hi, yes, can I get one cream cake to go, please? Thank you.”   

 

 

Kara had just added another pancake to her stack when a knock came at her door. She opened it to find Alex, standing awkwardly in stained clothes while holding a garment bag. “Alex? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Kara, can I use your shower?”

“Yeah, come in. What happened?”

“On my way to a meeting and spilled a highly caffeinated, highly sugared drink on myself.”

“Also, you have keys, you didn’t need to knock”

Alex walked with a waddling gait toward the bathroom. “I know, but it’s technically your place now, so I was just being polite.” Alex carefully peeled off her sticky shirt, leaving her in a stained tank top. “My friend and I, the one I’m doing research with, have a meeting with some people about our project. He came in last night, I decided to leave early this morning, hence the wake up drink.”

Kara took the stained clothes from her. Alex continued talking as she took off her shoes and socks, “Luckily I planned on changing when I got here and only my lounging clothes got wet.”

“Do you want me to throw these in the washer for you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just going to take a quick shower and change then I’m headed out. So if you can throw those in a bag I’d appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Thanks.”

 

Kara was pouring some freshly brewed coffee in a travel mug when Alex came out of the bathroom, business attired, and flopped down on the couch. “So much better. I felt like the rusty tin man after marinating in that stuff for the last hour of my trip.”

Kara walked over to the living room and sat down on the coffee table in front of Alex, holding out the mug and her bag of clothes. “I made you a cup of extra strong coffee with a little bit of agave, just how you like it.”

Alex turned her head and smiled. “Hey, thanks.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“You okay there?”

Still with her eyes closed, Alex spoke, “Yeah. Just gathering my thoughts after that 4 hour drive.”

“So what’s your presentation about?”

“I don’t know how much I’m allowed to talk about since the information is proprietary and still in the early phase.”

“Even to trusted family?”

“What? Mom’s here?”

Kara flicked Alex’s ear.

Alex sat up and laughed. “Okay, I should get going. Thanks for letting me use the shower and thanks for the coffee.”

“No prob. Let me know how the presentation goes.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They hugged each other before Alex disappeared out the door. Kara had barely made it back to the stove when there was another knock at the door. “Seriously, you have a key, you don’t need to kno-” Her sentence died when she opened the door and saw Maggie instead of Alex.

“I know, but this is technically your place now. I didn’t want to intrude.”

Kara ducked her head out the door and looked both ways before turning back to Maggie. “Did you come up on the elevator or the stairs?”

“Um, the stairs. Just had some nervous energy to burn off.”

“That’s some crazy timing.”

Maggie looked at Kara a little confused before smiling. “So. I know this is going to sound odd, but can I take a nap here?”

“That does sound odd.”

“I know, it’s just, I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately and my friend’s couch is not the best and I just came off an overnight shift and he decided now is the perfect time for a gaming session. All I want is just a couple hours of solid, silent rest.”

Kara looked at the small cushion indent that still hadn’t recovered from Alex’s so very recent stay. “Uh, sure. Help yourself.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kara.” Maggie walked straight to the couch and flopped down with exhaustion. As she positioned herself more comfortably, she stopped as a familiar scent caught her nose. She closed her eyes as her head automatically nuzzled further into the pillow. God how she missed that scent. She stilled again as she remembered Kara’s reaction at the door. Alex must have just been here. She wanted to get up and ask Kara what they discussed, what Alex was up to, anything and everything. But she was afraid the scent might dissipate if she left it. So, instead, she smiled sadly to herself and inhaled deep, relaxing into the scent that quickly brought the deep sleep she’d been wanting for weeks.

 

 

“So, other than the policing, how has the rest of your life been going? Oh, can you please pass the salt?”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders as she passed the shaker to Eliza. “I don’t know. It goes. Work pretty much eats up my time. Go to the gym, go to the movies when my friend has his date night, sometimes go out with the squad when they have get togethers.”

Eliza smiled. “And emotionally? How are you?”

Maggie inhaled a little sharper at Eliza bluntness. “Truthfully? I’m still waiting for it to get better.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” She reached out and squeezed Maggie’s hand.

Maggie squeezed back before pulling away to take a bite of her sandwich. “It is what it is, I guess.”

They silently ate for a little while longer, each lost in their own thoughts, until Eliza finally cleared her throat. “So, I don’t know the best way to bring this up, so I’m just going to say it, I’ve been corresponding with your mother.”

Maggie stopped chewing and looked at Eliza impassively. “My mother?”

“Yes.”

“Lily Sawyer?”

“Yes.”

“The lady who abandoned me over a decade ago?”

“Yes, and I know you may have a lot of questions.”

“No shit.” Maggie instantly took on a look of regret. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, and a perfectly honest response. I’ve actually been corresponding with her for about 3 years now.”

Maggie choked on her bite of food. After some concerned fussing from Eliza, her coughing died down and she managed to ask, “How?”

“We ran into each other at Rose’s wedding.”

“She was there?”

“She hid in the shadows, but yes, she was there.”

Maggie stared at her food as a flood of questions started forming. She decided to ask the easiest one first, “Why?”

“Well, it started with a letter she wanted to give you. Given what I knew about her at that point, I didn’t trust her but took the letter anyway. With the letter was also some contact info.”

Maggie nodded, already hanging on every word.

“It took a few months, but I finally emailed her. The emailing led to texts, which lead to calls, and eventually, a small friendship formed.”

“Friendship? With her? Eliza.” Maggie said her name with a hint of betrayal.

“A lot of things have happened in the past 3 years that would surprise you.”

“Like what? Did she realize my dad’s an asshole, leave him, move to the city and is now ready to accept her gay daughter?”

Eliza looked at her surprised. “Actually, yes.”

“What?”

“All of that. Though, I would put the acceptance first on that list.”

Maggie could do nothing else but blink.

“Rose has been dying to tell you that your mother has been living with her for the past 6 months.”

It was too much information at once that Maggie continued to sit, dumbfounded.

“She’s been a big help with Bailey and has really come to like Omaha.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Like I said, it’s killing Rose to keep this from you. She was going to tell you the week your mother moved in, but then the whole thing with Alex happened and well…”

Maggie nodded as her emotions started catching up with her.

“Well, Rose and I thought it was time, so I volunteered since we have our occasional lunches and this is a conversation that needs to be face to face.” She got out of her seat to sit next to Maggie and put an arm around her. “Now, you are under no obligation to speak to her unless you want to. We understand that this is a lot to take in and there are many emotions and questions that are probably going to present itself over the next couple of days. So I just want to let you know that I’m here if you need me.”

Tears threatened to fall from Maggie that confused the hell out of her because she had no idea what she should even be crying for. “Thank you, Eliza.”

“Of course.”

Maggie wiped at her eyes, unsure of how to proceed. _The beginning_ , she thought. “Do you have the letter?”

“Yes.” Eliza reached across the table for her purse. “Now, I would say Lily went through about 30 revisions, but is confident now that it says what she’s been wanting to say for a long time.”

Maggie inhaled as she looked at her name written in her mother’s writing.

“And like I said, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If you feel like tossing it straight into the trash and never reading it, no one will blame you.”

Maggie nodded. “Thanks, again.” She turned the smooth, crisp envelope over in her hands a bit before adding, “I think I’ll just hold onto this for now. Until I’m ready.”

“It’s all up to you, dear.”

After Maggie and Eliza said their goodbyes and parted ways, Eliza’s phone rang. “Well hi, Alex, how are you?”

“Hey, mom.”

“This is a pleasant surprise, how are you doing is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. Just taking a break and thought I’d call you.”

“From the research, how’s that going?”

“Amazing, honestly. The time just seems to fly by when I’m in the lab.”

“Please be careful not to overexert yourself, dear.”

“Of course, mom. So… how are you? What are you up to?”

“I’m fine, just finished having lunch with a friend.”

“Good to hear. Well, okay, I need to get back in there but just felt compelled to call and say hi.”

“Well, it’s always good to hear from you.”

“Same.”

“I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Okay, bye.”

 

Maggie was on her way to her desk when she heard a voice behind her. “Hey, Sawyer, you’re back.”

“McConnell, there you are. I didn’t see you last night or this morning. What’s up? Did you walk-of-shame to work?”

“Oh, there was no shame about it. You remember Andrew the EMT?”

“Really? Nice. Good for you.”

“I know, right? Okay, enough about me, how were holidays with the Nebraska family?”

“Not bad, actually.”

“And dear old mum?”

“It was civil.”

“Wow. That’s surprising, seeing as how the first few calls with her was pretty much a rage fest on your end. I thought finally meeting face to face would be a repeat of that.”

“Yes, but once I got out all that pent up frustration, you have to admit, the following calls were a lot nicer.”

“I’ll say.” He glanced up at the clock. “Hey, I have to get to my patrol, but I’ll see you back at the apartment. Pancakes for dinner?”

“Seriously?”

“Hey, I’ve gone over a week without my pancakes, I’m wasting away here.”

Maggie laughed. “Fine, I’ll pick up the ingredients.”

“Yes! You are awesome.” He rounded the corner singing, “Pancaaaakes for diiiiiiinner.” Maggie laughed as she continued walking to her desk. Along the way, she passed by a partially open door and heard an unexpected amount of cursing, “Ah! You piece of shit, ass wad, mother sucking…”

Maggie looked around and cautiously peeked in to find a fellow officer standing in front of a computer and angrily looking at a manual. “You okay there, Goldman?”

She looked at Maggie with a startle then back at the computer. “No. Robots are going to take over the world and apparently I’m the one who’s supposed to show them how.”

After punching a few keys on the laptop a small wheeled device whirred to life before shutting back down. “I got trained on the prototype like a year ago and haven’t used it since. Now I’m expected to automatically know how to work this new version.”

“What’s it do?”

“We send it into crime scenes ahead of us and it scans everything, preserving it in a 3D representation. This newer version added a secondary scanner to do something that I’m still not quite sure of.”

“Mind if I take a look?”

“If it helps me figure this out before the presentation tomorrow, then by all means, go ahead.” She handed the manual over.

Maggie opened it to the beginning and started silently reading. After a few more pages she spoke, “It’s a portable microscopy scanner that overlays organic matter scans to the 3D images. And the way it uses the scans is genius.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that there’s no need for luminol at crime scenes. It can pick up everything. And I mean everything. Down to the smallest residue on handles to help police pin point places where they might find fingerprints. Also automatic blood splatter analysis. I mean, this absolutely eliminates unwanted contamination of crime scenes, why aren’t we using this? How did we even get this to begin with?”

“Well our captain wanted to set our precinct apart from the others and volunteered to be part of a prototype research project a year ago. It wasn’t really working like we hoped so we kind of abandoned it. But I guess they came across some breakthrough in the past few months because here’s the new prototype.”

Maggie looked over the specs and instructions again. “Not just a breakthrough, I mean, this is almost a completely new system. Look at this, it completely eliminates the problems with chemiluminescent reagents while providing almost instant organic analysis that would take months in our current labs.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I used to help my- ” Maggie stopped. What was Alex to her now? Not really her girlfriend at the moment. Definitely not her ex. Maybe friends? Unsure, Maggie answered, “I used to help someone study in college and all the science stuff kinda stuck.”

“Well, good thing because I suck at this science stuff. I don’t know who I pissed off to get this duty.”

Maggie let out a light chuckle as she turned to the last page of the binder. She nearly dropped the book when she saw the contributor names. There at the top of the list read, A. DANVERS.

“Sawyer!”

Maggie startled at the sudden booming voice from the doorway. Turning around, she saw her captain. She stood slightly straighter and greeted him. “Sir.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“I’m sorry, sir, she sounded frustrated and I was just trying to help.”

“No, this is good. As you heard, I have a presentation tomorrow that I was hoping to demo this at. If all goes well I might get the grant to start that new division that I’ve been pushing for. What are you doing now?”

“Just reports.”

“Well, those can wait after your new assignment. Sawyer, you’re helping Goldman with our Science Division proposal.”

 

 

“Okay, so where am I supposed to go?”

“Look at your map, see that orange arrow, just follow that. The blue is your team, the red are the bad guys, and the yellow dot is me.”

Maggie slowly walked her character around on the screen as she got familiar with the buttons. After nearly 10 months of watching McConnell play his video games, she decided it was finally time to give it a go and he was more than happy to teach her how to play.

“Okay, you start off with a basic weapon. To upgrade you need to steal weapons from the dead bodies.”

“Well that’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, Sawyer.” He slapped the back of her shoulder.

“Ah! Watch the tattoo.”

“Oh crap, forgot.”

She punched his bicep where his tattoo was. “That’s okay.”

“Ow! I guess I deserved that.”

“I still can’t believe you guys talked me into getting one.”

“And you didn’t even do that right. We all got badges with the precinct number and you just got a bunch of overlapping circles.”

“Well, they mean something to me.”

“That what, you like Venn diagrams?”

“No, you ass. Ever heard of the quantum entanglement theory?”

“Ugh, science. Ever since you got promoted to the Science Division it’s all atoms this, chemical that, circle tattoo here.”

Maggie laughed and reached over to push random buttons on his controller.

“Noooo. Aww, me dead now.” He watched Maggie’s screen as he waited for his character to regenerate. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“Hiding? Why? Your character is a badass warrior lady. You’re wasting her potential hiding in the bushes like that.”

“Potential? She’s a video game character, her potential is whatever I want it to be, and right now, she is a pacifist.”

“No, see your character’s backstory is that she loses her father unexpectedly when she’s young and while it devastated her, she eventually rebounded and trained to dedicate her life to avenging his death.”

Maggie’s fingers stopped as her brain made a connection. “Oh my god.” Her character fell to the ground as an enemy’s arrow landed its shot.

“Ha ha, noob.”

“Oh shit.”

“No big deal, just wait a few, you’ll respawn.”

“I am a complete asshole.”

This time McConnell paused the game and put down his controller. “You okay there?”

Maggie stood up. “Where are my shoes? I need my shoes.”

“What’s going on?”

“I need my shoes and a car. Hey, can I borrow your car?”

“For what?”

“I need to go.”

McConnell pulled his keys out of his pocket. “Promise to take care of my baby.”

“Yeah,” Maggie distractedly agreed as she pulled on a shoe while reaching for the keys.

“I mean it. No scratches, no leaving it alone in the middle of nowhere, no food or liquids anywhere near it, and premium unleaded only.”

“Fine, yes, I already know all these rules.” She quickly motioned for the keys before he relented.

“Can I ask where you need to rush to all of a sudden?”

“Midvale.”

 

Alex was had just turned a page in the book with the lights suddenly went out. She looked up into the blackness, “I’m still here.”

“Alex?” Came a voice as the lights came back on. Her group partner rounded the corner to find her sitting at a computer terminal, numbers crunching away as she held a book in her lap. “What are you still doing here. Go home. Shoo.”

Alex laughed. “I’m just running a calculation, should be done in about 10 minutes.”

“What kind of calculation?”

“I’m testing to see the accuracy of biomatter differentiation from a 2 second, 100mm scan.”

“Really? Using what kind of bounce?”

“Blue light, white light, and infrared.”

“Interesting. I’m curious to see the results.”

“You want to stick around? Should be done soon.”

“No, it’s Friday night. Everyone is gone, as should you be.” He looked at the book in her hand. “Some light reading while you wait?”

“Oh. Yeah, it was the only one I could find.”

“ _Dance of the Photons_. Thinking of adding a quantum mechanics degree to your resume?”

“No, just re-reading the section about quantum entanglement.”

“You know, we’re going to miss you and your weirdness around here.”

“Weirdness?”

“No one reads about quantum entanglement for fun, Alex.”

“Well I do.”

“I know, it’s weird.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, I’m going to miss it too, why’d Garrett sell his research? We could have easily continued this project for the next year.”

“Well, money talks, I guess. But at least you can get back to what you were doing before we pulled you into all of this.”

Alex looked at him confused.

“Becoming a doctor, doing your residency, saving lives? Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Did you forget about becoming a doctor?”

“No.”

“Ha, you totally did.”

Alex looked down to the book with a new confusion. “I guess I did.”

“If you don’t want to do that, you can always go for that job interview at the FBI.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Please, everyone knows that after you helped with the presentation, they offered Garrett an interview on the condition you agreed to interview as well.”

Alex nodded as she traced her fingers on the overlapping circles of the picture on the book cover.

“So are you going to go for it?”

“I don’t know, maybe. They said I would be doing the same thing I’m doing now, which honestly, sounds amazing.”

“Think your mom will be mad? All that doctor schooling only find that you like this research stuff more?”

Alex stopped her finger. “Oh crap.”

“What?”

“Oh shit.”

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m an idiot.”

Alex hit save on the computer and grabbed her bag. “I need to go.”

“Where?”

“Midvale.”

 

To say Kara was surprised when she opened the door was an understatement. “Maggie?! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey Kara, didn’t realize you’d be here.”

“Yeah, just came for a weekend visit.”

“Is your mom home?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

Maggie followed as they walked to the living room.

“Maggie! Oh my gosh, sweetie, what are you doing here? This is a pleasant surprise.” Eliza gave her a hug.

“Hi, Eliza. I just really needed to talk to someone in person, so I borrowed my friend’s car.”

“Of course, I’m always here, you know that.”

They all sat down on the couch as Maggie tried to figure out where to start. “Okay. So I was with my friend and he was trying to teach me how to play his game and I chose this girl character because she had a mohawk… never mind, that’s not the point.” Even through the drive to Midvale was 2 hours, it still wasn’t enough time for Maggie to get her thoughts in order. She took a breath and asked, “Did Alex tell you why we split?”

Eliza shook her head as Kara spoke, “Not the specifics, just that you guys had some stuff you needed to work out individually.”

“Yeah, sort of. But one of the main reasons was that I thought she didn’t support me being a cop. At first, I thought she was being selfish and honestly, condescending to my choice.”

“I can see that,” Eliza offered in a reassuring tone as she rubbed a hand on Maggie’s arm.

“And I can’t believe it took me this long to realize that it’s not about me being a cop, it’s because of Jeremiah.”

Eliza looked confused as Maggie continued, “She loved him. They made plans. And those plans changed the day she unexpectedly lost him.”

“Yes. And it broke her.”

“She never got to say goodbye. She never got to tell him she loved him one last time.” Maggie’s eyes starting filling with tears. “I am so stupid. I didn’t see that she was afraid of the same thing happening with me.” The tears fell freely as Kara put an arm around her.

“I’ve never lost anybody like that so I can’t imagine the pain that she must have felt. And for her to think that it could happen again must have been killing her inside. She even told me that she was afraid of losing me and like the dumbass that I am, I tried to reassure her that it was nothing like what she saw in the movies or tv instead of seeing the correlation.”

Maggie let out a small sob. “How do I fix being such an asshole? All these months I’ve been licking my wounds and forgetting what she’d been through. Why was I so stupid?”

“Maggie, you’re not stupid. Maybe you didn’t see it at the time because you didn’t see your job as a threat but as an opportunity. One that you’ve grown to love.” Eliza joined Kara and put a comforting arm around her. “Not seeing this sooner does not make you inconsiderate. A lot of things were going on that it was easy to overlook.”

“But losing her father was a big event in her life. She described it as having a phantom limb pain. An amputation that she had grown to accept but would never stop hurting.”

Eliza nodded, unconsciously relating to the analogy.

Maggie was now trying to hold back her sobs. “I assumed her support and took her for granted while completely ignoring her feelings. How can she ever forgive me?”

“She’ll forgive you.”

“But how? How do I even begin to ask her to forgive me? If she wanted to talk to me, she would have done it by now.”

“Maybe she feels the same way?”

Maggie shook her head, afraid to give into her hope.

“Just start with something simple, like ‘hi’, then see where it takes you. Or maybe ask her out for coffee.”

“How?”

Kara looked at Maggie. “How? I don’t know, I’ve never asked out a girl, that’s your territory.”

Maggie let out a light chuckle then nodded. “Okay. I can do that.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thanks you guys. And sorry for barging in here so suddenly.”

“You know you should never have to apologize for that.”

Maggie inhaled a deep breath. “I should get going.”

“What? You just got here.”

“I know, but I need to get back.”

“It’s going to be dark soon, why don’t you stay?”

“Oh, it’s not that late plus I have my shift first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s only a 2 hour drive and I have some stuff to think about, I’ll be fine.”

Eliza was hesitant to agree, but finally did. “Okay, but make sure you text me when you get back, just to put my mind at ease.”

“Of course, Eliza, will do.”

After Maggie was gone, Eliza walked to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Kara sat at the counter and watched, both of them silent as they recovered from the whirlwind of an interruption.

“Well, that doesn’t happen every night.”

Eliza laughed. “But it’s promising, right?”

“Hopefully it’s a first step.”

Their attention was suddenly captured by headlights making their way across the room, indicative of a car pulling into the driveway.

Eliza started walking to the living room to take a peek. “Oh, maybe Maggie changed her mind about staying.”

Kara shook her head. “Nope, it’s Alex.”

“Alex? How do you know?”

“X-ray vision.”

“What?”

“This has been happening for the past 10 months, just trust me on this.”

When Eliza opened the door, there stood a crying Alex. “I’m an idiot. What was I thinking?”

“Oh sweetie, come in.” She led Alex to the couch and sat her down.

“I don’t want to be a doctor.”

Eliza and Kara looked at each other with surprise as Alex continued. “I hate it. But I love this research project. I love the science, the lab work, the discoveries and applying that to real world applications.”

“Okay. So why does that make you an idiot?”

“Because now I see what made Maggie so happy. She went to school to become a social worker but found becoming a cop to be more fulfilling. Just like me and this research.”

Alex let out a small hiccup. “I’m not sure what hurt her more, telling her she was wasting her potential or that I didn’t support her. Because all her life she just wanted one thing, the support of her loved ones during big changes and everytime she was shut down. And now I add myself to that list because I did the exact same thing. How can she ever forgive me for that?”

Kara put her arm around her sister. “She’ll forgive you.”

“But how?”

Kara took a breath, happy to repeat the same advice she gave Maggie, but Eliza stepped in before she could. “Sweetie, have you ever considered that maybe she feels the same way? That maybe all this time she was giving you space because she thought you needed it more than her?”

Alex shook her head, because honestly the thought hadn’t occurred to her.

“So now that you’re ready to talk again, all you need to do is reach out, because maybe she’s waiting for you to set the schedule.”

“You might be right.” Alex wiped her eyes. “How do I do it?”

Kara pulled out her phone. “Watch.” She mimicked typing on her phone. “Dear Maggie, would you like to have a chat? Maybe over coffee in Paris? Hit me up, boo.”

Alex let out a laugh and nudged her sister.

Eliza rubbed small circles on Alex’s back. “Don’t overthink it dear, just trust your instinct.”

Alex nodded. “Okay.” Looking at the clock she remarked, “I should get going, I left some results unchecked that I should get back to.”

“No, Alex, those can wait. I insist that you stay here tonight. It’s dark out and you need rest. I won’t hear any arguments.”

“Okay,” agreed Alex without any hesitation.

“Good. Now let me go get your room and bed ready because I may have been using it to sort some files this past week.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Kara hugged her sister tighter.

“How do I fix this Kara? I just threw it all away because I took her for granted and thought I knew better, I ignored her wants because it didn’t fit in with my plan. What was I thinking?”

“Just talk to her and tell her all of this.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

“She will.”

“But I was such an idiot. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t want to speak to me again. What we had was real, Kara. I still love her so much it hurts. She’s amazing and we got each other, understood everything about each other, and the sex, oh my god, even after all the years, it was amazing.”

“I didn’t… need… to know that.”

“In fact, it got better every time.”

“Please get out of my ears.”

Alex wiped her nose with her sleeve as the tears started coming again. Kara handed her a tissue and set her jaw. “Stay right there, I have something to show you.”

Alex sniffed as she watched her sister walk to her bag and pull out an overstuffed binder. Taped multiple times at the seams and bookmarked everywhere with Post-It notes. She placed it on Alex’s lap. Confused, Alex read the cover, “Sanvers?”

“Yes. That is your couple name.”

Alex opened to a random page and saw picture cutouts of flower arrangements. Below was Kara’s writing:

_Maggie likes - No flowers. Possible succulent bouquet? Origami cranes? Hipster twig bundle?  
Alex likes - Blue snapdragons. Coordinate accessories around this? _

“What is this?” Alex asked her sister confused as she continued to flip through the pages.

“Plans for you and Maggie’s wedding.”

“What?”

“I’ve got every detail covered. Dresses and/or suits, color coordinations, music playlists, possible guests lists. Everything. I even spent years becoming Facebook friends with Leah over at Leah’s Lavender Farm because it’s the best place for a reception. Not to mention her wife is a pastor at the church right down the road which is where the wedding would be held.”

“How long have you been working on this?”

“Ever since Maggie came down that first time during spring break.”

“Nine years?!”

Without a reaction, Kara turned a few pages and pointed at a picture of Alex and Maggie, asleep against each other in the backseat of a car. It took Alex a moment to place the time frame, but recognized Maggie’s old backpack and her own haircut from senior year.

Kara continued, “That was taken on the trip back to San Francisco to drop Maggie off. That’s when I knew you guys were officially official, and that she was going to be part of our lives for a long time.”

“All those weird questions you were always asking…”

“Those were all research.”

Alex looked at her sister with new confusion. “Why are you showing this to me?”

“Because just yesterday I put in new notes about a bakery that could do miniature, vegan tiramisu cakes. And I’m telling you that because as far as I’m concerned, this wedding is still going to happen. All these plans, they’re still on, because one thing is absolutely clear to me. And do you know what that is?”

Alex shook her head as new tears started to form.

“That you and Maggie belong together. Anyone with eyes can see it. Hell, anyone without eyes can see it. You’re soul mates. My ultimate OTP.”

Alex smiled. “I don’t know what that means.”

Kara let out a small laugh. “Doesn’t matter. This situation is just temporary. It seems impossible now, but I know fate will bring you back together. It always does.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Oh, I know I’m right.”

Alex laughed as Kara placed an arm around her. “You guys are going to get back together and get married and have a dozen kids and live happily ever after.”

An exasperated laugh escaped Alex as Kara continued, “Oh my god, your eyes and her dimples? My niblings are going to be gorgeous.”

“You know my and Maggie’s biology doesn’t work that way.”

“Well, I know _that_ , silly. But you’re the bioengineer, I’m sure you can figure something out.”

Alex smiled. “Thanks, Kara.”

 

* * *

 

…

 _Hello,_  
Hell  
He  
H

…

 _What’s up?_  
What’s  
W

…

_Hey, Alex, how are you_   
_Hey, Alex, how are_   
_Hey, Alex, how_   
_Hey, Alex,_   
_Hey, Alex, I’m sorry to bother you. I know it’s been a while now. I hope you’re doing well, but I have a favor to ask. I need a second form of identification for a certification and need my passport. Kara said it’s probably with the stuff she put in storage and also said you have the key. Would it be possible to meet up there soon? At least before the end of the month?_

 

_Sorry for the long text._

  
  
**…**

**Hey, Maggie  
Hey**

**…**

**I’ll leave it at Kara’s**  
**I’ll leave it at**  
 **I’ll leave it**  
 **I’ll**

**…**

**Can I just sen**

**Sorry. Ignore that. Sent text too soon. How’s next Saturday sound?**

 

 


	12. Once Upon A Fair Spring

Per her usual habit, Alex arrived at the storage unit far too early. She had tried waiting in her car, but felt stifled. But as she tried to pace the parking lot, she felt irritated from the hot, late day sun. She considered waiting in the office of the storage facility, but the unfriendly desk worker already berated her once for loitering. Looking across the street to the elementary school, she saw a banner which read, “Science Fair Entrance Here”.

With an hour to kill, Alex decided that it was the better option. Double checking that her car was locked, she crossed the street and went inside.

The air conditioning felt nice as Alex slowly roamed the displays. She smiled at the beginner experiments. At the data sheets written in crayon and children trying their best to remember how to pronounce words like ‘hypothesis’ and ‘verification’. The nostalgia brought her back to her own elementary school days. Of nights staying up with her dad, learning about periodic tables and chemical reactions. She smiled as she remembered how her model volcano not only erupted the usual vinegar and baking soda lava, but also had a switch to produce a small smoke cloud. Which was a surprise to not only the teachers, but also her father when he was called in to explain how a 9 year old learned how to create a heating element to evaporate the glycerol. 

She didn’t get in trouble, only a warning that she should have asked an adult to look over her project to make sure she did it right. On the car ride back home, she explained to her dad that she didn’t ask for help because she knew what she was doing. He had smiled and assured her that she did nothing wrong.

But now, as Alex walked further along the aisles, she wished for that feeling again. Not of her dad’s reassurance, but of the confidence that she knew what she was doing. Over the course of the week, Alex had played nearly every scenario of the meeting in her head and every time she could not imagine anything past seeing Maggie’s face. All she had to do was make it past that without crying, open the storage for her, hopefully say some friendly words that left open the possibility of reconciliation, then mark it down as a success in her book.

Baby steps, as Kara put it.

Alex wasn’t sure how long she had been lost in thought and would have continued her aimless perusing if it wasn’t for a loud squeak of shoes making a sudden halt. Without even looking up, Alex knew who those shoes belonged to.

They stared at each other across the small crowd, both frozen in surprise and longing.

God how she missed this woman. Despite her own plan, Alex immediately wanted to start crying at her beauty. When her lungs started to protest, Alex forced herself to let out the breath that she had been holding. With its release came a breathy, “Maggie.”

 

Maggie didn’t know exactly where to find her, but upon entering the school’s gymnasium, she let her instinct guide the way. Past the first and second aisles, past the camp information booths, until she reached the end of the last row. Just as she was about to make her turn, she saw her. Her sudden halt grabbed Alex’s attention and those hazel eyes immediately locked onto hers. The butterflies that were previously held at bay now made their way to Maggie’s throat as she twitched a smile and took a breath, still amazed at how one person can be so beautiful. “Alex,” she responded.   


They walked towards each other, both of them silent as they calculated the proper greeting. Hug? Kiss? Hand shake? In the end they settled for a small wave.

After the brief silence, Maggie spoke, “I parked next to you but you weren’t there. I also tried texting you. But then I saw the sign and figured you might be here.”   


Alex pulled out her phone to see the missed messages. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize I had it on silent.”

“That’s okay. Luckily I set up this science fair as back up. Guaranteed Danvers bait.”   


Alex smiled. “Well, you know me. Always a sucker for the scientific method.”

Maggie nodded as she thought,  _ Yes, I know you. _

There was a small bout of silence again before Alex asked, “Did you see that one display on the first row? That kid is going to go far.”

Maggie shook her head.

Nervously, Alex continued rambling, “Only 10 years old and he already developed an app that forces people to take time outs.”   


“What?”   


Alex pointed and started walking while talking, “If someone needs to focus, it locks them out of them out of their phone and other connected electronics for a certain amount of time. Also, for people that work too much, it locks them out and forces them to do a certain amount of activity until it unlocks again.”   


“That’s smart. Sounds like something we all could use.”   


Alex nodded as they stopped in front of the display, already adorned with multiple ribbons and awards. Maggie stole a quick glance at Alex, feeling nervous about the whole situation, but somehow calm and happy at the same time to see Alex content in her natural habitat. 

This whole storage meetup was her idea and also, a lie. Maggie didn’t really need her passport, but figured it was the best way to start talking again; quick and stress free. Additionally, if Maggie could work up the courage, she also planned on asking Alex if she wouldn’t mind helping look for the passport. She thought that the light activity would be better than sitting in silent, awkward stretches as they would have surely done over coffee. Returning her attention back to the present, she asked, “Impressive. Any other noteworthy projects that caught your eye?”   


Alex smiled and motioned with her head. “This one isn’t really a project, but this kid documented the growth of his puppy and took the most adorable pictures.”   


Maggie smiled as she studied the pictures and Alex studied her.  _ Has it really been 10 months?  _ she asked herself.  _ Have I really not seen those dimples for almost a year? _ Alex quickly turned her head when Maggie started standing upright again.

“You’re right, those are pretty dang adorable.”

They silently walked the aisles together, both wanting to lay out all their feelings at once, but both also scared of chasing the other away with the sudden weight and need of it all. Slow and simple was the best approach they could think of. Once they reached the end of the aisle they turned to each other and started talking at the same time.

“So how are-”  
“Should we-”

“You go.”  
“Go ahead.”

They smiled at each other and Maggie took the lead. “Did you need more time to look around or are you ready?”

_ No.  _ Alex thought.  _ Can you give me a few until my heart has calmed down and I don’t have to try so hard to breathe? _ Instead of risking opening her mouth, she merely nodded.

They walked together back to the storage facility. As they passed the office, Alex gave a wave to the surly desk clerk through the glass, as if to prove that she really was waiting for someone. When they got to the unit, Alex pulled out her keys and slid the door up, revealing 3 times as many boxes than she remembered.

“Whoa,” remarked Maggie.

Alex nodded her head. “It didn’t look like this when Kara sent me that first picture.” Each box was identical in size and shape and all were without labels.  _ Labels! _ Thought Alex. She knew she forgot something when she first packed up her stuff all those months ago. Her plan was to open the storage and leave, but everything was going well so far that Alex quickly adapted the plan. “Think you’ll need help looking for your passport?”

Maggie smiled, glad that Alex asked, because her courage was failing her at the moment. “Yeah, if you’re not busy.”   


“Not at all.”   


Looking back to the stacks, Maggie asked, “Any idea where to start?”

“You take the first box on the left? I’ll take the right?”

Maggie nodded and they got started.   


The first hour passed with comfortable silence, broken every so often by an observation or remark about the contents of a box. They were taking their time and easily passed into a second hour of “searching” before they knew it.   


“I don’t remember having this many books. You?”   


Alex shook her head. “No, are these all ours? Surely, Kara must have snuck some of hers in.”

Maggie read the spines of the box she had just opened, “ _ Illustrated Biochemistry, The Collected Works of Emily Dickinson, Puns for Every Occasion _ . Nope, these all sound like us.”

Alex paused briefly as her mind hung on that word.  _ Us. _

Maggie closed the box and hefted the next one off the stack. Opening it up, she saw her passport tucked into the cover of a small photo album. After confirming that Alex’s back was turned, she quickly slipped it into her jacket and started looking at the album. “Hey, remember this? These are from when we went to the zoo in Nebraska.”

Alex walked over and stood at the other side of the box as Maggie silently flipped the pages. They smiled at each other’s poses by animal exhibits. Of Alex with a butterfly on her head in the Papillon Pavilions, of Maggie shaking hands with an otter, and finally, the two of them standing together, faces close, silhouetted by a massive, blue, fish tank. 

They stared at the picture in silence as the light mood that they had been enjoying started to fade. Maggie closed the album and laid it back down on top of another box. “What’s this?” she asked as she pulled out the parcel.

“Oh, I forgot about that.”

“A package from Winn?”   


Alex nervously tucked her hands into her back pockets and said, “I never opened it since it was addressed to the both of us. Isn’t it against the law to open mail that isn’t yours?”   


“I think there are exceptions for dual recipients.” Maggie wanted to add, “nerd”, but wasn’t sure if they were back to that level of rapport yet.    


Curious, Maggie took out her keys and used the teeth to cut through the shipping tape. Alex stood by, intrigued as well.

After removing the foam insert, Maggie found an even smaller black box adorned with a copper horseshoe. She flipped open the double flaps to reveal a liquor bottle. “Herradura Seleccion? Wow, this is like, a $350 bottle of tequila.”

Alex picked up the accompanying card and started reading it, “Hey you guys, congrats on your respective graduations. Since I can’t be there in person, make sure to drink for me as well. Love, Winn.”

Another bout of awkward silence settled on them.

_ Now, _ thought Maggie.  _ Now is the perfect opportunity to talk about it. _

Before she had a chance to open her mouth, Alex started talking. “You can have it. You know, finders keepers.”

Maggie immediately dropped the subject from her thoughts. “Nah, it was addressed to the both of us.”

“Should we break it in half?”   


“I think I saw a vase in one of the other boxes?”   


“Oh, don’t mind me, officer. Just driving around with a vase of tequila.”

Maggie let out a small laugh. “Oh, I know.” She held out a fist on her upturned palm.   


Alex grinned and immediately copied her.

“One, two, three, shoot.”

Alex’s smile was triumphant. “Paper beats rock.” She automatically moved her hand to cover Maggie’s but stopped, unsure of what this simple touch might unlock. She stood in panic, her brain telling her to stop while fighting her hand’s need to envelop Maggie’s.

Maggie knew what Alex was thinking and while impulsivity was never a trait of hers, she decided to go for it. Just as she was about to reach up for Alex’s hand, they heard a voice by the door, “Ladies, it’s 10 minutes past closing time, I need to go home. So that means you need to go home.”

Alex blinked her focus back and pulled her hand away to look at her watch. “Oh, sorry. Um, we actually haven’t found what we’re looking for yet, can you give us 10 more minutes?”   


“Twenty dollars.”   


“What?”   


“You want 10 more minutes? That’s going to cost you. Twenty dollars or I go to the office right now and put this unit number on the violator’s list which then gets sent to auction.”

“You can’t be serious.”

The guy took a picture of the unit number next to his watch. “Per your contract, you must adhere to the posted hours or you will be in violation of the agreed terms.”

Maggie opened her jacket, fully intent on pulling out her badge and wiping that smug grin off his face, but thought better of it after feeling the passport.

At that moment, Alex pulled out a $20 bill and handed it over. “Here. Ten more minutes.” She shared a look of annoyance with Maggie before getting back to her search. Maggie turned around as well and quickly opened another box. She pretended to search its contents before covertly pulling out her passport and exclaiming, “Found it!”

“Oh good.”

“Oh yay,” exclaimed the clerk in a sarcastic tone. 

Alex grabbed the tequila bottle and put it in her purse as they quickly folded the box lids back in place and restacked some others. They gave the waiting worker a terse smile while pulling the door down and snapping the lock closed. When they made it back to the parking lot, they watched as the desk clerk made a show of locking everything and turning off the lights.

When the taillights of his barely working car disappeared from view, they turned back to each other. 

“So."

“So.”

“Headed back to Stanford tonight?”

“You know about Stanford?”   


“Yeah, Kara told me.”   


“Oh, yeah. Duh. And no, it’s a long drive, so I’m staying at Kara’s.”

Maggie let out a small laugh.   


“What?” asked Alex.

“It’s just funny that we both refer to the loft as Kara’s now.”   


Alex smiled and tried to figure out the best way to say her next sentence. That she had been in National City for the past couple of days looking at studio apartments. Her hope was to find a temporary place to stay while she tried to work things out with their relationship. Instead of confessing all of this, she nodded and said, “Yeah. Well, have you seen what she’s done with the place? It’s definitely hers now.”   


“Yeah, the separating curtain?”

“The painting corner.”   


“Those weird paper lamps?”

Alex chuckled. “How about you? Headed back to your friend’s place?”   


“Yeah, this car is his pride and joy. And gay solidarity or not, if I don’t return it as soon as possible, he will not hesitate to put the couch on the patio and have me sleep there. But he has patrol tonight, so I think I’ll take a quick joyride first before heading back.”

Alex politely smiled, troubled at the thought that Maggie was still sleeping on a couch after all this time.

Maggie continued, “But this was nice. Feel like coming back next weekend? Maybe label some of the boxes to make things easier next time?”

This time, Alex genuinely smiled. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

_ It’s a date, _ almost escaped Maggie’s lips. She tucked them just in time before nodding. “I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” Alex unlocked her doors remotely before walking slowly to the drivers side, trying her best to keep walking even though her instinct was telling her to run back and hug Maggie and confess all the things she had come to realize.

“Oh crap.”   


Alex quickly turned around. “What?”

“I can’t find my keys.”

“Your car keys?” Alex watched as Maggie double checked all her pockets. “When do you remember last having them?”

“I came here, went to the elementary, went into the unit, I used them to open…” Maggie’s face fell as she looked back toward the storage area. “Shit.”

Alex followed her gaze. “Please don’t tell me you left them in there.”   


“I think I did, in the tequila box.”

They walked back to the storage entrance and rattled the gate a few times before Alex pulled out her phone and called the number on the office door. She looked at Maggie apologetically. “Voicemail.”

“Shit.” Maggie looked up at the fence, already calculating the moves needed to climb it. But seeing the security cameras changed her mind. Not a good look for the NCPD to have one of their own trespassing.

Alex was still looking at her phone, quickly typing and clicking links.

“What are you doing?”   


“Trying to find a supervisor, or owning company, emergency service, anything.”

Maggie walked along the fence, looking for a flaw or open area or an overlooked entrance. When she returned, Alex was finishing up leaving a message, “… and if you can call me back, I’d appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Anything?”

“Just another voicemail.”

They stood, trying to figure out what to do next. Alex braved herself and asked, “If you want, I can drive you back to your friend’s?”

“No, he would kill me if I left his car alone in an unknown neighborhood.”   


“It’s not like it’s a sketchy place, there’s literally an elementary school across the street and plenty of lighting.”   


“You don’t understand, he loves his car and has a very specific set of rules for anyone who drives it.”

“Does that mean he also has spare keys?”   


Maggie’s looked surprised. “Yeah. He should.”

“Well, you said he’s on patrol tonight, so we go over there, grab them, come back here and you can have the car back without him ever knowing. Tomorrow we can return and rescue the other set.”

“One problem with that. My apartment keys were on the same keychain.”

“Well, shit.”   


Maggie looked a little hesitant. “I’m going to have to tell him, aren’t I?”

“I think so.”   


“Dammit.”

Alex watched as Maggie slowly walked to the car while dialing. She checked to make sure all the doors were locked while trying to explain the situation. After she was done, she walked back to Alex. “Yeah, he’s mad, but said once he gets a break he’ll run to the apartment. He said about an hour or so.”   


“Are we going to meet him there?”   


“No, he said, and I quote, ‘Don’t you DARE take your eyes off of my car until I get there or I will invite my conservative grandma to dinner every night for the foreseeable future’.”

“Ah. So he’s coming here.”

“Yeah. Like he said, it’ll be about an hour, so you can go, I got this.”   


Alex shook her head. “And leave you alone in this elementary riddled neighborhood? I don’t think so. I don’t mind waiting.”   


“Are you sure?”   


“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Maggie sat down on the sidewalk and Alex joined her. They sat in silence for a while before Maggie asked, “You have a deck of cards or something to pass the time?”   


“Nope. But I have tequila.”   


They both chuckled as Maggie’s phone dinged. “He said 2 hours, there was a big accident on the freeway that he’s on route to.” Maggie turned to Alex. “So what was that about some tequila?”

Alex smiled and reached into her bag, but right before pulling it out asked, “Um, will we get in trouble for drinking out in the open?”   


Maggie looked at her questioningly before remembering that she was a cop. “Oh, possibly.”   


“Can we drink in the car?”   


Maggie bit her lip before answering, “Even though we’re not driving, that technically violates the open container laws.”

Alex looked around and thought for a bit before smiling. “I have an idea.” She took her hand off the bottle while standing up and motioning for Maggie to follow. They walked across, back to the elementary. Instead of heading to the front doors, Alex went to the side where a fire ladder led to the roof. She jumped up to pull the ladder down and started climbing. 

“Alex! What are you doing?”   


“Not a car, but still a public space hidden from view. Also, no security cameras.”

Maggie watched as Alex was already halfway up. “What if we get caught?”   


“You’re a cop, right? Just flash your badge at them.”

Maggie smiled and shook her head as she started following Alex. Halfway up the ladder she started mumbling to herself. When she got to the top, she saw Alex waiting with a small smile. “What was that you were mumbling there?”   


Maggie blushed. “Just citing all the laws we were breaking.”

“Seriously? Like what?”   


“Open container, trespassing, possibly a 647 later.”   


“What is that one?”   


“Drunk in public.”

Alex walked to the roof access door, covered in intelligible graffitti. Picking up a spray can, she asked, “What’s the code for vandalism?”

“That would be a 594.”

She gave the spray nozzle a squeeze and it came to life. “OH, there’s still paint in there.” Quickly, she set it back down. “Did you memorize all the penal codes?”   


“Yeah.” She looked down with a blush. “I didn’t realize we could use the book during the test.”   


Alex laughed. “And you call me the nerd.”   


“But hey, that’s what makes me a good cop, Danvers. Or, at least I was until I gave into peer pressure.”   


Alex put on a narrator voice. “And at that moment, Officer Maggie Sawyer went down a dark path. One that ended in alcohol and rooftops and an inordinate amount of  _ waiting _ . Stay in school, kids.”

Maggie tried to keep in her laugh, but failed. She shook her head in admonishment and held out her hand. “Well, since I am now a dirty cop, might as well pass the liquor.”   


Alex placed the tequila bottle in her hand and walked over the the waist high ledge to look down. Maggie took a drink, preparing to grimace at the burn, but was instead surprised at how flavorful and smooth the alcohol was. “Wow. Now I know why this costs so much.” She took another sip and joined Alex, placing the bottle on the ground between them before resting her own elbows on the ledge. 

They stayed silent as they watched the parking lot while enjoying the warm spring breeze of the evening. Alex broke the silence with a question, “So, do you actually have a badge?”   


Maggie smiled and reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, producing her badge wallet, she handed it over.

“Shiny,” Alex noted before reading off the number, “203305”.

“That’s me.”   


Alex traced the etched National City skyline before handing it back. “That’s pretty impressive.”

“It certainly impresses the criminals. And it gets me a 10% discount at Boltz Donuts.”

“But you don’t eat at Boltz Donuts.”   


“ _ But _ if I ever did, I can get at least 15 cents off my next food item.”

Alex laughed as she picked up the bottle and took a sip. “Oh my, that is smooth.”

“Right?”

Alex looked at her watch and sat down on one of the air handlers. “Still have over an hour to go.” She took another sip. “Damn. I was never a tequila fan, but this has changed my mind.”

Maggie joined her. “Warms your stomach right up, doesn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Speaking of stomachs, I’m hungry.”   


Alex perked up. “Oh, I think I have some snacks in my bag.” She opened her purse and pulled out 2 small plastic bags. “I have apple slices and granola.” She held them out to Maggie. “Here, you can have them.”

Maggie smiled. “But what will you eat?”   


“I’m fine.”   


“What’s the last meal you had?”   


Alex put on her thinking face. “I think I had a peanut butter sandwich for breakfast.”   


“Alex.”   


“I know.”

Maggie took the bags from her. “Okay, we’re splitting this, no arguments.” She carefully measured out equal parts of the food before placing Alex’s share beside her.

Alex smiled. “Thanks.”   


They ate in silence before Maggie asked, “This is good, where’d you get it?”   


“What, the granola?”   


“Yeah.”   


“I made it.”   


Maggie was glad she already swallowed her mouthful, otherwise there would have been an embarrassing coughing fit. “You  _ made _ this?”

“Yeah.”   


“You mean you put all these ingredients together and baked them in an oven?”

Alex gave her a patient look. “Yes.”

“On your first try? And there were no fires?”   


“Look. When I was up at Stanford, I often stayed late in the lab and mainly survived on vending machine food. One day the machine was out so I strayed to the kitchen area to see what I could scrounge up. I found a toaster oven, the ingredients and the courage and tried my hand at cooking it. Surprisingly, I succeeded. Ever since then, I’ve been slowly improving my recipe.”

Maggie beamed proudly. “Well, good job. This is amazing, better than mine, even. What’s that spice I can’t place?”

“Can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”   


“That’s okay, I can guess. Fancy, full moon cinnamon?”

Alex laughed. “No.”   


“Powdered habañero?”

“No.”   


“Ranch dressing?”   


“No.”   


“Crack?”

Alex laughed. “No. It’s cardamom.”

Maggie snapped her fingers. “That was my next guess.”

They continued eating before Maggie asked, “So what was it like, up at Stanford?”   


“Not bad. I spend most of my time between the lab and my friend’s apartment.”

“Seriously? No sight seeing, no adventures to tell about?”   


“No. My days are pretty much research, experiment, quick sleep and shower then back to the lab. Although, on Fridays I tried to make a habit of going to the movies. So I usually bought a ticket for whatever new release was out that night.”

“Ha. I did the same thing.”   


“What?”   


“My friend would occasionally have  _ date _ nights on Fridays, so to give him some privacy, I would hang out at the theater, catch like a 9:00 showing of whatever movie was opening that week.”   


“Heh, I caught the 9:00 showings as well.”

“Really? Every Friday?”   


“Practically, since they would chase me out of the lab.”   


“So there was a chance that we were watching the same movie at the same time?”

Alex blushed. “I guess so.”

Again, they welcomed the comfortable silence as they watched the sunset and finished up the last of their food before washing it all down with sips of alcohol.

Maggie walked to the ledge and looked down to the car again. On her way back, she started talking, “You know, the work you’re doing with the mobile microscopy system is really extraordinary.” 

“How do you know about that?” asked Alex with genuine surprise.

“The NCPD is the agency that volunteered to guinea pig the project.”

“Seriously? I knew we had partnered with law enforcement, I just didn’t know which one.”

Maggie sat back down. “Yeah, I was one of the first people to play with the new prototype.”

Putting the puzzle together, Alex observed, “And you saw my name on the contributor page.”

“Yeah. Even if I didn’t, I would have known by the acronym. Helium-Lithium Forensic Analyzing Scanning Technology?”

Alex laughed. “HeLi-FAST. I didn’t think anyone would catch that.”

“Because it’s hella fast?”

“I thought it was better than Garrett’s initial name for it: ‘The Scene Stealer’.”

“What? That’s stupid. Also, Garrett? You mean Garrett Henderson? The douchey guy from grad school?”   


“He’s a little less douchey now that he’s married and has a daughter.”

“But still, didn’t you call him a dumbass at one point?”

“Yeah. Competent, but just limited by his lack of thinking outside the box.”

“I’ll say. Seriously? The Scene Stealer?”

“Yeah. He thought he was being clever.” Alex took another sip, debating on whether she should tell Maggie about how the research project was over, now that Garrett had sold his patents.

Maggie’s phone dinged. “Well, my friend just said probably another hour, he’s headed to a domestic disturbance call. Those usually take a while.”

“Do you ever have to handle those?”

“I did a few times.”   


“So, can you tell me any stories from your patrol?”

Maggie smiled at this welcomed reaction. She was slightly afraid of bringing up her job, but now, Alex seemed genuinely interested and dare she say, supportive? “I have a few. I can tell you my most embarrassing moment first.”

Alex smiled and gave a single nod for her to continue.

“So you’ve seen the zip cuffs that we use sometimes, right? Well, most cops snap those to the back of their belt, but I decided to be different and snap those to my side. You will see soon why that is important. So anyways, one night we got a lead about a peeping tom that’s been terrorizing this one neighborhood. We had been chasing this guy for a week with no luck.

“But finally, we saw our chance as he was hiding in an alley with only two exits. So my partner that night waited at one end while I got in position at the other. The plan was for me to surprise him into running out the exit into the waiting cuffs of my partner. 

“I get the signal and jump into the entrance yelling ‘NCPD, freeze!’ But instead of running away from me, he runs straight at me. I yell at him again while internally freaking out trying to decide whether to tackle him or tazer him. All of a sudden he’s jumping over me.”

Alex laughed with astonishment. “What?!”   


“Swear to god, this guy full on turns into a gazelle and easily clears my head. So I quickly pivot to take off after him but am suddenly yanked to the side and run right into a wall because my zip cuffs got tangled on an exposed pipe. Slightly disoriented, I’m trying to figure out what just happened when all of a sudden gazelle guy reappears, tightens one of the zips around the pipe and takes off again.”

Alex was laughing now.

“Needless to say, by the time my partner made it down the alley, I was still trying to undo my belt while being intimately close to the wall. After I explained what happened, he could not stop laughing.” 

“What happened to the peeping tom?”   


“He was arrested a week later after falling into someone’s empty pool.”

“Well, at least he’s off the street. Did your partner tell anyone what happened?”   


“Just the whole precinct. The picture didn’t help either. I got shit for a solid week after that one. But the next week I took down this giant robber all by myself, so I earned my reputation back.”

“So that was your most embarrassing moment, how about your proudest?”   


Maggie was a little hesitant at first but changed her tone. “I talked a kid off a bridge.”

“What?”   


“We got a call about a jumper and I was first to the bridge. I took things slow. Talking to him, gaining his trust, until eventually he let me get close enough until finally he let me help him back over the railing.”

“That’s amazing. What did you say to him?”   


“Lots of things.” Maggie took a sip from the tequila bottle. “I think what ultimately convinced him was my story.”

“Your story?”   


“Being kicked out, being bullied, the panic attacks.” She took a breath. “And then I told him about finding you. About us. And how it got better for me.”

“Oh.”

“I comforted him, told him about the services that could help him, and stayed with him until we found a safe place for him.”

Alex’s eyes got watery. “You’re doing exactly what you wanted to do, aren’t you? You’re helping people.”

Maggie swallowed the knot in her throat. “Yeah.”

They sat silently again, trying to figure out the best way to say what they really wanted to say. After a considerable amount of time had passed, and the weight of the unsaid words were starting to bear down on them, Maggie tried to defer the impending moment. She held up the bottle. “Well, there’s plenty of tequila left, care for a drinking game?”

Alex was afraid to open her mouth in case the wrong words came out, so she nodded.

“Do you know the picnic game?”

“No.”   


“Okay, so we basically say stuff that we’re going to bring to a picnic, but by using each letter of the alphabet. So for example, ‘I’m going to the picnic and bringing an apple.’ Then you would repeat that and add an item starting with ‘b’. And so on. The person who messes up and can’t remember an item takes a shot.”   


“What if we make it all the way to ‘z’?”   


“No one makes it to ‘z’.”

“Well, no one’s played with me.”   


Maggie smiled. “Okay, you start then.”

An hour later, and more than halfway through the tequila, Alex was laughing and trying her best to keep her concentration, “… a punk icon, a quail egg, a rambutan, a silk tie, a… um… a timepiece?”

“WRONG! Drink!”

“Dammit.” She took a sip from the bottle. “Okay. What’s the score?”   


Maggie looked at the pebbles that they placed on the vent to keep track. “Looks like we both lost 4 rounds each.”

“So it’s a tie.”

“Looks like.” Maggie’s phone dinged. “Uh oh. The robbery has turned into a manhunt. My friend said it’s going to be a little longer.”

“We have our tequila and crappy memory, we’re fine. We can wait another 3 hours, easy.”

Maggie smiled at the slightly drunk Alex.

“You need the bathroom,” Alex observed.

“How do you know?”

“You’re doing your leg bouncy thing. Don’t worry, I need it too. Maybe we can drive to a gas station or something.”

Maggie stood up and felt herself get a little lightheaded. “Nope. As an officer of the law, I say we are in no shape to drive.”

Alex looked in her bag. “Oh, that’s okay, I have some tissues and hand sanitizer in here.”

“And that helps us how?”   


“I’ll just go in the bushes down there.”   


“What? Are you serious?”

“You have a better plan?”

Maggie was doing fine, but since Alex pointed it out, her need for a bathroom increased. “Fine.”

Alex clapped her hands together. “That’s the spirit, I’ll go first. Got my six, Officer Sawyer?”

Maggie laughed and nodded. “Yes I do.”

Alex climbed down the ladder and disappeared into a small hedge of bushes. A little while later she reappeared and started back up the ladder. At the top, she tossed the small pack of tissues and hand sanitizer to Maggie. “Easy  _ peeeee _ -sy.” 

Maggie smiled at Alex’s pun and shook her head, still not believing that they were doing this. When she disappeared into the hedge, Alex started reading her phone loud enough to be heard from the roof, “Code 647, drunk in public and/or public urination. Code 370, public nuisance.”

From the bushes came Maggie’s voice, “Shut up, Danvers.”

“Code 314, public nudity.”

“Stop looking.”

“What, it’s not like there’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

Maggie appeared again and climbed back up. “Not funny.”

“Wow, officer. You’ve really taken to a life of crime, haven’t you?”

Maggie tossed the items back at her while holding back a laugh.

Alex walked back to her purse and placed the items in it.   


“Actually, there is something you haven’t seen before.” Maggie sat down on the makeshift seat and took off her jacket, she turned her back to Alex and started lifting up her shirt. 

Alex’s cheeks burned as she saw the exposed skin, the bra strap, and then, the tattoo. “What?! Is that a tattoo?”

“Yeah. I just got it about 2 weeks ago.”

Alex tried with all her might to restrain her drunk senses from reaching out and tracing the circles. “Is that-?”

“Yeah. From that book of yours.”

“Why?”

“Because the squad thought it would be a good bonding activity to get precinct tattoos, but when it was my turn, this image is what popped into my head.”

“It looks nice.”

“Thanks.”

Alex took another swing of tequila in hopes of calming her nerves from the unexpected rush of feelings to certain places. When it wasn’t working, laid her slightly dizzy head down and tried to think of other things.

Maggie copied her moves, taking a drink before laying down as well. She idly swung her feet, bouncing them lightly against the vent in rhythm. “Did you know I’ve been talking to my mom again?”   
  
“What? How did that happen?”   


“She gave a letter to Eliza, who gave it to me and I ended up calling her.”   


“No! Really? First off, how does she know my mom? Second, my mom wouldn’t just play intermediary so willingly.”   


“Turns out they ran into each other at Rose’s wedding and she didn’t help her right away. Your mom vetted my mom for about 3 years before she felt it was safe enough to trust her.”

“Seriously?”   


“Yeah. Eliza is kinda amazing that way.”

“She is.”   


“So it turns out my mom’s been living with Rose for almost a year now.”   


“What?”   


“Yeah, at first it was just small weekend visits to help out with Bailey, which turned into week long stays, until eventually she just started staying with them full time.”   


“What about your dad?”

“Divorce is definitely on the table.”   


“Wha-?” Alex couldn’t form the words for the surprised shock she felt.

“My mom said they talk occasionally, but this situation was a long time coming.”   


“This is all just, wow.”

“I know, try being in my shoes.”   


“How did that first phone call go?”   


“There was a lot of yelling. Mostly by me. But she took it. She just let me yell at her for like half an hour. No interrupting, no excuses, she just let me get it all out. At then end of it all, she apologized. The next few calls after that kind of went the same way.”

“I’m sorry you had to do that alone.”

“My friend was in the next room, so technically I wasn’t alone. But yeah, I get what you mean.”

Alex turned her head and looked at Maggie, wanting nothing more than to hug her and apologize for not being there.   


But Maggie kept her head looking up and continued talking, “The following week, I called her again and it was more civil. We even spent the holidays together at Rose’s, getting to know each other again. It’s slow, but going good so far.”   


Alex wiped at a tear and apologized. “I’m sorry.”   


“Why are you apologizing?”   


“I don’t know. This is something that you never thought you’d see. So this is kind of a big deal.”

“Yeah, it’s still new and in the rough stages, but I feel lighter, somehow. If that makes sense.”

“That makes perfect sense.”

“And it’s kind of crazy, but now that she’s away from my dad’s influence, she’s become warmer, more like the person my aunt said she used to be. That’s something else that I’ve been trying to get used to.”

“And the whole gay thing? Is that still an issue?”

“No. She’s totally cool with it. Has been for a while now.” Maggie wanted to say more. To tell her about what ultimately led her mother into realizing that her marriage was not working. Over the Christmas break, her mother confessed to her that when she was watching Maggie and Alex dance at the wedding, she saw what real love was supposed to look like. Maggie looked up at the twinkling sky and bit her tongue. It wasn’t the right time to confess something like that. Not when things have been going so well so far.

Alex looked up at the stars, wanting nothing more than to comfort Maggie, even with the smallest gesture. And just like that, Alex was 17 again; working up the courage to hold this girl’s hand under a starry sky. She held her arm unnaturally stiff at her side, trying to figure out the best way to initiate the move. But anxious thoughts soon invaded Alex’s mind,  _ what if she didn’t want her hand held? What if she was still mad at Alex and Alex had misread all the signs? Things have changed between them, what if this small affection changed in meaning as well? _

The hairs on Alex’s arm suddenly came to life with a slight electricity that was followed by a small, warm bump at her pinky finger.

It was the slowest that Maggie had ever moved. But oddly enough, the slower her hand moved, the faster her heart beat. She knew it was risky, reaching out for Alex’s hand, but once the idea was planted, she couldn’t stop her body from reacting. When her finger finally made contact with Alex’s, she closed her eyes, silently praying that Alex wouldn’t pull away. 

Alex’s hand twitched and automatically moved closer. With graceful movements, their palms glided around each other’s in a gentle dance, before their fingers laced together. In synchronized breaths, they sighed. It wasn’t until now that they realized just how touch starved they were. Not for just any touch, but for each other’s. They closed their eyes as the muscle memory of each other’s warmth found their way back. 

For Maggie, it was like placing your hand in warm water after they’ve become numb from the snow. For Alex, it was like shaking the feeling back into a limb that had fallen asleep. Both sensations brought a tingling pain at first that slowly gave way to a familiar warmth.

Maggie’s fingers slowly pressed into the small spaces between Alex’s knuckles as Alex rubbed her index finger over the small scar on Maggie’s hand. They smiled at how easily their habits returned.

Alex tried to enjoy the moment, but now couldn’t stop thinking about the next step. More small affections? Talking? Ignore everything and go straight to making out?

Maggie tried to figure out what to do next. She knew that there was still this giant cloud hanging over them that they had yet to acknowledge, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready yet. She knew what she wanted, but what if Alex didn’t want the same thing? Her phone dinged, interrupting her thoughts. Trying her best with one hand, she unlocked her phone and read the message. “My friend said that they’re trying to convince a naked man dancing on top of a sculpture to come down. If he doesn’t in the next 30 minutes, then they’re going to have to call and wait for the fire department.”

Alex squeezed her hand slightly. “I’m fine with waiting some more.”

Maggie squeezed back. “Me too.”

They stared at stars a little longer before Maggie sat up. “Hang on. Dancing.”

Alex sat up with her. “What?”   


Maggie was tapping things on her phone until she opened a dormant file. She turned the phone around so Alex could see it. “Number 83, dance under the stars.”

Alex smiled.

Maggie took another sip of the tequila and stood up, fueled by her alcohol courage. “Care to dance?”

Alex nodded and took a sip as well before standing up. Maggie started scrolling her song library. “Have any requests?”

“Um, yeah. Play the gayest song you have.”

Maggie bit her lip. “I know just the one.” She hit play and as the song buffered, she slipped the phone into her shirt pocket. Just as she placed her hands on Alex’s hips, the slow piano and lyrics started up.

Alex laughed. “The Rainbow Connection?”

“What’s gayer than a rainbow?”

“You, apparently.”   


“Shut up, Danvers, this is a good cover.”

Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s shoulders as they both playfully swayed to the music. What started off as playful changed halfway through the song as they started to move closer. Arms started to tighten as hands slid further. The heat from their bodies started combining until they were flush against each other. By the end of the song, they were clutched so tightly together with heads pressed into each other’s shoulders.

They continued to slowly sway in the dark silence.

Maggie’s hands gripped Alex’s shirt as the tears started coming. From the small stutters of Alex’s chest, Maggie could tell she was starting to cry too.

It was time.

Through her emotion, Maggie asked, “Alex, what are we?”

“What?”

“In exactly one week, do you know what it’ll be?”   


“Our 9 year anniversary.”   


“Is it still? 

“I want it to be.”

Maggie pulled away slightly. “We’ve been ignoring it all night. What do we do about what happened between us? We can’t ignore the fight. We can’t ignore the months we’ve been apart. I think we both want the same thing, but how do we get past that?”   


“We talk about it?”   


“How? We’ve been on this roof for hours now and we’ve done our best not to talk about it. We used to be so good at it. What happened?”   


Alex wiped an escaping tear. “I think it’s because we stopped liking the things we were hearing.”

“And what if we still don’t like what we hear?”   


“I don’t know.”

Maggie took a crying breath. “I wish we could just go back to the start. Before all of this happened, when we could just talk about anything.”

Alex nodded, sharing the feeling. They stood, still holding each other at a distance, unsure of where to go from here. Suddenly, Alex let go and walked away.

Maggie’s heart dropped a bit at the sudden absence until she saw Alex pick up the spray can from earlier and walk back over to Maggie. She started spraying a line beside her, followed by several more lines before completing it with a sloped squiggle. Maggie looked at the odd shape around her. “Alex, what are you doing?”

Alex didn’t talk, instead, she held out her hand as if to say, “stay there”. She walked to the opposite end of the roof and started spraying again. This time, Maggie finally recognized the shapes. She was standing in the middle of a crude outline of Nebraska and Alex was now standing in the middle of an outline of California.

She watched as Alex took out her phone, a moment later, her own phone rang with Alex’s number on the caller I.D.

“Hello?”   


“Hey, Maggie. How’s it going?”

Maggie glanced across the way to see Alex’s back turned to her. Her voice was still trembling as she answered, “Not so good. You?”

“Pretty crappy at the moment myself.”

“Yeah? Want to tell me about it?”

“You see, there’s this girl.”   


“Funny you say that, I’m having girl problems too.”

Alex sniffled before letting out a small laugh. “You see, there’s this girl that I love. I mean, over the moon and past the stars until it reached the furthest expanses kind of love. And I screwed it up.”

“How?”   


“I didn’t support her when she needed it most.”

Maggie shook her head. “I’m sure you had your reasons.”   


“No. There was no reason for me to shut her down like that. I was a jackass for not telling her to pursue the life she wanted. And it took me far too long to realize my mistake.”

“I screwed up with my girl too. Like you, I love this girl. So much. More than I’ve ever loved and will ever love anything. The kind of love that makes even the worthiest of poets jealous. I screwed up by forgetting about a trauma in her past and basically told her to forget it and think about my feelings instead.”

Alex shook her head. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“But it was. I was insensitive when I should have known better.”

“All I want at this point is just to tell this girl how sorry I am. How I would change the past if I could. How I would be more supportive that she finally found what makes her happy.”

“And I want to apologize to my girl too. How much I feel remorse everyday for not taking the time to think my decisions through before changing plans.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Are we too late?”

“For what?”   


“To fix this.”

Maggie shook her head and truthfully answered, “I don’t know.”

They stayed silent for a while before Alex started speaking again. “We never should have met.”   


Maggie closed her eyes as her heart wept. It was only 5 words, but they cut through her deep.

Alex continued talking. “Because, mathematically, it should have never happened.”

Maggie’s brow furrowed at this explanation.

“There are roughly 5 million students in California that could have gone to that science fair. And in Nebraska, there were about a quarter million. Now, out of all those people, we were chosen to go. Even then, there were still about 300 participants at that event. And yet, somehow, we found each other. Do you know the probability is of that happening? Because I’ve done that math and it’s an impossible number.”

Maggie looked up at Alex who was now facing her. Alex continued, “Look at our life so far. There are things too coincidental to not be fate.”

Maggie nodded as her soul started to find hope. “I thought you didn’t believe in fate? That everything had a scientific explanation?”

“I did, until I looked at our history. Change just one thing, and we would be different people.”

Maggie thought out loud, “Without you, I would have probably grown up not letting people get close to me.”

“And I would probably still be drowning my feelings with alcohol and not ever realizing I was gay.”

“You would have figured it out eventually.”

Alex stepped out of her sprayed outline and started walking toward Maggie. “Probably, but all those years suppressing it would have taken a toll in more ways than one.”

Maggie stayed quiet, now actually realizing how drastically different their lives would be. “I believe we would have still found each other somehow.”

“Maybe, but imagine all those years that would have been wasted.”

“So where is fate leading us now?”

Alex stayed quiet and stopped as she took a small pause before the smallest of smiles graced her lips. She started walking again. “My dad taught me how to fight. My mom taught me how to love unconditionally. And my sister taught me how to hold on to the things that matter most.” Alex was close enough now that she ended the call. “I believe that everything that’s happened and everything I’ve learned was all in preparation for this.”

Alex now stood right in front of Maggie. “So now, I’m going to fight for you because you are my unconditional. My one thing that matters most. You are my life.”

Maggie couldn’t move. The tears left visible paths on her cheeks as she listened to Alex give voice to what she had been struggling to verbalize.

Tentatively taking Maggie’s hand in hers, Alex continued, “Margaret Love-Of-My-Life Sawyer, will you marry me? Please?”

Maggie closed her eyes, pushing the tears from her vision. She smiled, and through an emotion strained voice responded,  “You finally got my middle name right.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and looked at Maggie with hopeful expectation. Maggie nodded as she moved closer.

Resting their foreheads against each other, they moved their hands to each other’s faces, settling beside smiles of absolute joy. They both ignored that overwhelming need to just push their faces together, choosing instead to savor this moment, to commit everything to memory, because this kiss had been lying in wait for months.

When their lips finally met, it was with true love and inevitable fate and a new beginning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥


	13. Epilogue

Rose stood at the entrance of the tent and let out a loud whistle getting everyone’s attention. “Now, before I introduce the happy couple I need you all to look under your table, because I have a surprise for you… my son. Hopefully it’s my son. I lost that goof, has anyone seen him?”

Someone from a back table held up a giggling child.

“Ah! Thank goodness. Okay, now, put your hands together for the most annoyingly adorable newlyweds, Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers!”

Alex and Maggie walked in hand-in-hand with the largest smiles they had ever worn.

They stood in front of their table as Maggie waved for her turn to speak.

“Thank you all for coming. I know this is a day that many of you have been waiting for… seeing me in a dress.”

Everyone let out a small laugh.

“But really, thank you guys for coming and sticking around and the gifts and just being here for us.” She looked at Alex. “I don’t know if many of you knew this, but I used to think that marriage was just a left over ceremony from the olden days when women were seen as trading tokens and status items in society. But now I see it as a celebration of our commitment to each other for the rest of our lives. Also, damn does it feel good to say ‘my wife’.”

Everyone laughed again.

“So I just wanted to thank everyone for helping us celebrate us. Now, would my lovely _wife_ like to say anything?”

Alex smiled at Maggie. “Like my beautiful _wife_ just said, thank you all for coming out today, which many of you know is also our 10 year anniversary and now the first day of our marriage. Also, a very special thank you to my sister for putting together the most gorgeous ceremony and reception. So thank you, Kara.”

Kara stood up at her table and took a playful curtsy as a few people clapped.

“Maggie and I wanted a the biggest, gayest, most tequila soaked wedding that National City had ever seen. But she convinced us that this would be better. So in front of all of you here today I have to say this: Kara, you were right.”

Kara was still standing and recording the moment on her phone. “I’m sorry, can you say that one more time? I don’t think my microphone picked that up.”

Alex laughed and said it a little louder, “You were right, Kara.” Alex turned back to their audience. “Okay, now, I’m starving, so let’s eat, dance, and help us get this marriage off to a good start.”

Rose held her champagne glass and announced, “To Alex and Maggie.” Everyone copied her as they cheered in unison. “To Alex and Maggie.”

 

Alex and Maggie were seated at a small table with their family: Eliza, Lily, Kara, Rose, Jack and Bailey. They all ate while complimenting everyone for their roles during the ceremony. Of how beautiful Eliza looked walking Alex down the aisle. Of how proud Lily looked walking Maggie down the aisle. Even Bailey, who served as ring bearer and took his job very seriously.

Eliza took a pause from her eating and looked over to Alex. “So have you thought any more on that offer at the FBI?”

“Not yet, I mean yeah, being the lead supervisor for their forensics department would be cool and all, but I like being their consultant. I get to do my science in the field where the action is. Plus I get to run into this hottie from time to time.” She nudged Maggie beside her.

Lily looked to her own daughter. “And you? How is the science division working out?”

“Great. I still get to do the cop thing without having to wear that uncomfortable uniform. Plus, I get to be the point of contact for this one really hot chick at the FBI.”

They smiled at each other and continued eating. After a while, Maggie looked to Kara. “So, Kara. I have a very serious question to ask.”

Kara looked up from her meal. “Shoot.”

“Why did you schedule cutting of the cake until after the dancing?”

“Because people will need a little pick me up after all that moving.”

“Any chance we can rearrange it to now?”

“Hey, you agreed to the schedule.”

Maggie thought of another approach to persuade her. “Come on, _sis_.”

Kara tried to hide her smile. “And there was your mistake. Now that you’re officially my sister, you get no more preferential treatment.”

“What? That’s not fair.”

Alex patted her hand. “You’ll get used to it.”

Kara smiled at the both of them before a confused look overtook her face.

Alex noticed and asked, “What?”

“Does this mean my sisters married each other?”

Alex and Maggie laughed as Kara continued. “I think I’ll stick with sister-in-law, just until it doesn’t sound as gross.”

Maggie continued laughing. “Whatever you say, sis.”

 

People were finishing up eating as Maggie had walked over to the gift table, intent on reading the guest book that people had been signing all night but got distracted by watching her wife across the way. Alex was crouched down behind the cake table with Bailey, both of them giggling while they split a stolen cupcake.   

They were so busy looking out for Kara that they didn’t see Jack walk up behind them. Maggie watched as Alex tossed the empty paper cup at Jack and grabbed Bailey’s hand, both of them giggling as they took off running. They were just about to the exit when Kara appeared out of nowhere. She stood in front of them with arms crossed, asking them a question that Maggie could make out. Alex quickly licked the frosting off her fingers and shook her head as Bailey shook his head, his mouth covered in frosting.

Suddenly Alex got behind Kara and pinned her arms down in a hug as Bailey started tickling her. Kara laughed as Alex looked to be encouraging him. Jack appeared behind his son and scooped him up, laughing as Jack tried to wipe the frosting evidence off, purposely making a bigger mess.

Rose sidled up beside Maggie. “We married a couple of dorks, didn’t we.”

Maggie smiled. “Yeah. How lucky are we?”

At that moment, the DJ walked from her small station to sit on a stool with her guitar. Leaning to the microphone, she announced, “According to this very tidy schedule that I was given, it is now time for the brides first dance. So can you please make your way to the dance floor?”

Maggie caught Alex’s eye across the way and they smiled at each other before meeting in the middle. This was a point of contention that Kara had luckily planned for. Alex had wanted a DJ, but Maggie wanted a band and Kara already had a musician on standby that could act as both. For the fast songs, she would go to her station, for the slow songs, she sang an acoustic set.

Alex and Maggie got in position as the guitar started strumming. The lyrics elicited a small chuckle from the crowd: _“Why are there so many, songs about rainbows?”_

But Alex and Maggie didn’t hear them, both already lost in each other. The linen cloth of the tent gently billowed in the soft evening breeze, bringing in the smell of the lavender fields around them. From this point on, they knew that every time they smelled lavender, it would bring them back to this moment.

Maggie’s hand happily rubbed against her ring finger behind Alex’s back. She looked at the twinkle lights reflecting in her wife’s eyes and asked. “Happy?”

Alex rubbed her own ring finger against Maggie’s neck. “Beyond. In fact, I don’t know if the word for it even exists yet.”

“Jubilant?” Maggie suggested.

“No. Maybe Euphoric?”

Maggie shook her head. “No. Rapturous.”

Alex shook her head. “Jocund?”

“That’s not a word.”

“Yes it is.”

“Use it in a sentence.”

“This is a jocund moment.”

Maggie scrunched her nose. “That sounds wrong.”

“Jocund, jocund, jocund, jocund.”

Maggie started laughing. “Stop it.”

“ _Jocund_ try and stop me, but I guarantee you won’t succeed.”

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her.

“Never mind, you succeeded.”

 

As Maggie and Alex danced, Kara approached a table where a young man sat solitary. “Winn, right?”

Winn looked up at her. “Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Kara.”

“Oh, yes! Kara. So good to finally meet you.”

“You too. Those guys are always talking about you and I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now.”

“Same here.”

They looked to the newlyweds and Winn sighed. “You know, I was there for their first kiss.”

Kara looked at him confused. “You were on the beach?”

“The beach? No, at the science fair.”

“ _That_ was when they had their first kiss?” Kara asked a little too forcefully.

Winn withdrew slightly. “Yes?” He took his phone out and opened up the photo album. “I don’t have a picture of the kiss, but I do have a picture of that night.”

Kara took the phone from him and stared at the group photo. There, in the center of the group were Alex and Maggie, pressed next to each other, side by side, smiling youthful grins.

“In fact, I cropped that picture and had it framed for their wedding gift.”

Kara cooed, “Look at how young and tiny they were.” She pulled her chair closer. “You are now my new best friend. Tell me _everything_ about that night.”

Winn smiled. “Okay, but first I have to explain the rules of Winn Schott’s Dungeons Dragons and Shots.”

 

As the song died down, Alex and Maggie looked at each other one more time. Alex sighed.

Maggie asked, “What is it, my love?”

“You. Us. All of this.”

“And the best part is that this is only the beginning. We thought these past 10 years were great? Just wait for the rest of our lives.”

“Our honeymoon in Hawaii.”

“Our first house.”

“Our dog.”

“Our kids.”

“Our family.”

Alex gave her a quick kiss. “You and me.”

Maggie nodded. “You and me.”

“Ride or die.”

“Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was midday when Alex got to the crime scene. She reported to the supervising lead to get the summary before heading to the area where the incident took place. She smiled as she saw a familiar person squatting near an evidence marker, explaining something to an obvious rookie.

She walked up and in the most authoritative voice she could muster, Alex asked, “Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing to my crime scene?”

Maggie smiled at the voice before looking up. She tried to look annoyed. “Anyone ever tell you all feds sound the same? Like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.”

“Who do you think you are?” asked Alex, playing along as the new guy looked up to them with uncertainty if he should continue his evidence collection.

Maggie took out her badge and showed it to Alex. “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD science division. Showed you mine. Show me yours.”

Alex took out her newly minted badge. “Alex Danvers, FBI.”

“Your badge says consultant.”

Alex rolled her eyes and corrected herself. “FBI _consultant_. I’m sure you mean well, but this is a federal crime scene. You’re contaminating my evidence.”

“Well, not anymore. See that bad boy over there? We can collect all the info we need without even setting a foot in your precious crime scene.”

“Is that so? And where’d you steal that Easy Bake oven from?”

“You guys, actually.”

“Really? Well, in that case, thank you, but we’ll take it from here.”

Maggie took a step closer. “The airport’s within my jurisdiction.”

Alex took a step even closer. “Your jurisdiction ends were I say it does.”

From behind them, someone called out. “Sawyer, quit flirtin’ with your wife and get over here.”

Maggie turned to her partner with a slight blush. “Be right there.” She then turned back to Alex and smiled. “See you around Sawyer-Danvers.”

“You too, Sawyer-Danvers.”

The new guy looked between them with even more confusion.

Alex took a few steps before turning around and adding, “Oh, and don’t forget, it’s your turn to pick up Stein from doggy daycare.”

“Of course, how could I forget our little floof nugget?”

They smiled at each other one more time before Maggie made the decision to quickly skip over to Alex, giving her a small kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Forever.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and sharing the journey. It was fun finding people who love this couple as much as I do. As always, I was happy to share this story with you. The good and the angsty. 
> 
> Take care friends and here's to hoping that there is still an #endgame in their future.


End file.
